TWS II - Is it Ever Gonna End (S2)
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler Blakesley had no idea how mysterious Beacon Hills was until one of her best friends got bitten by Peter Hale, the past Alpha werewolf and met Derek Hale who she fell in love with almost immediately because of their mate bond but now that he's the new Alpha will this put a strain on their relationship or will she want to become like him {Sequel to - It must be a Full Moon}
1. Ep 1 - Omega

**A/N: This is the second story of this series so if you haven't yet read the first one I suggest you do before reading this one as it gives you the foundation for Skyler and Derek's relationship. It's called TWS I - It Must Be The Full Moon and you can find it on my profile.**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

It had been a couple days since everything with Peter happened and things were starting to get back to normal, well normal as it can be with Scott still being a werewolf and the fact that I'm dating Derek who was a werewolf himself but I was keeping our relationship from Scott and Stiles by sneaking out to meet up with Derek any chance I got.

I was still grounded and my dad had barely been home the last few days, I felt as if he was ignoring me since he has barely spoken a word to me except to tell me to do my homework or do my chores.

I was about to highlight a quote in my English textbook when a cough made me look up to see Derek standing there with his hands behind his back smiling near my window that I always left open for him making me smile.

"Hey!" I closed the book after I bookmarked the page with the highlighter. "I didn't hear you come in" but then again when do I ever hear him come in

"I was just admiring the view" Derek replied tilting his head to look at my legs since I was just in an oversized t-shirt since I wasn't expecting him.

I sat up on my knees and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards me then put my arms around his neck as we began to kiss, our mouths moulding into each other with perfect rhythm before Derek slammed us against the bed making me smile because I was so turned on by him especially when he began to kiss up and down my neck leaving little nips here and there, causing me to moan as I wrapped my legs around him to draw him closer but he suddenly stopped.

"We should stop" I sighed in frustration but let him move off me wiping my mouth slightly then sat up and grabbed my textbook going back to my homework. "Don't be angry"

"I'm not, it's not the right time I know" I replied just as my phone started ringing so I rolled over to my bedside and picked it up after seeing it was Scott. "Hey Scottykins" I saw Derek smile and shake his head.

 _"_ _Lydia's missing"_ Scott said on the other end.

"What?" I asked him sitting up straighter.

 _"_ _We think she is transitioning or running around somewhere as a wolf"_

"Well if she is out looking for her pack shouldn't she just come to you" my eyes widened when I felt Derek's lips met my neck as he began to kiss me again and it took everything in me not to moan in pleasure but he frustrated me because he was the one who didn't want to be intimate yet he loved being the tease.

 _"_ _I don't know but that's not that worst part"_

"What's the worst part?" I asked breathlessly hoping Scott couldn't hear Derek kissing my neck.

 _"_ _It's freezing...and she's running around naked"_

"What?!" I asked loudly making Derek stop, that was crazy what was she doing running around stark naked.

 _"_ _And Allison said her father is out looking for her so we're on our way to get you be ready in five"_ he hung up the phone and I threw mine down on the bed.

"I got to go, it's Lydia" I stood up and opened my closet grabbing the first pair of jeans I found and pulled them on then took off my shirt to my on a simple white wired bra and white singlet making sure to keep my back to Derek then grabbed my black high top wedge heels and my leather jacket.

"Aren't you grounded?" Derek asked me as I pulled on my shoes.

"Yeah but what else is new" I grabbed my keys and phone then headed for the door. "I'm sorry I'm running out on you but if the Argent's find her first"

"It's fine Skye, I've got to clean the hide out anyway" I smiled.

"Am I ever going to see where you're staying?" I asked him as we went downstairs.

"Not yet, I don't want the Argent's to use you to find out where I'm staying" I sighed but smiled then kissed his cheek just as a honk came from outside.

"Wait until were gone, I don't want them to know were still together" Stiles honked again so I gave him a quick kiss before slipping out the door running to the jeep and jumped straight into the back with Allison. "If she's turning would they actually kill her?" I asked Allison as she, Stiles and Scott filled me in on the events of the night.

"I don't know" Allison said. "They won't tell me anything all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here"

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"They won't tell me that either" she replied.

"Okay, you're family has got some serious communication issues to work on, Scott are we going the right way" Stiles yelled to Scott, who had his head out the window sniffing like a dog.

"Take the next right" Scott yelled and Stiles did as he was told.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, as the four of us walked up to the burnt shell of Derek's old house.

"This is where the sent leads" Scott said as I rubbed my arms nervously, this place gave me goose bumps now.

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me" Allison said.

"Maybe she was using instinct...to look for Derek" I cut in.

"You mean looking for an Alpha" Scott said.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked.

"Not all of them"

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're…we're stronger in packs"

"Like strength in numbers" I asked him confused.

"No, like literally stronger, faster, better in every way" Scott replied.

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked, I looked up waiting for a reply.

"It'll make Derek stronger too" Scott muttered.

"Whoa hey look at this" Stiles interrupted making us look over to see him kneeling on the ground and holding up a wire, Allison and I walked over to him. "You see this I think it's a trip wire" he held it up higher and we heard something click.

"Stiles?" Scott said behind us.

"Yeah buddy" Stiles, Allison and I turned to see Scott hanging upside down in the air by his leg, his head just inches from the ground. "Oh"

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it"

"Yeah noted" we walked over to help get him down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait someone's coming, hide" he whispered holding up his hands, we hesitated looking around since neither of us heard anything. "Go!" we ran down the hill, hiding behind some trees.

I peeked around and saw Mr Argent with two other hunters walk up to Scott but I couldn't hear any of their conversation then when they left Stiles, Allison and I started walking back over to Scott since they left him dangling by his leg.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad" Scott replied as I spotted a pulley rope system hanging from a tree.

"Help me with this" we went over to it but there was a thud behind us and the line went slack, we looked back to see Scott had cut himself free.

"Thanks but I think I got it" we scoffed at him.

"Yeah" Stiles said.

"Coming" Scott asked walking towards Derek's old house so we followed after him but we didn't find Lydia so we ended up giving up and going home, I walked into my bedroom and took off my jacket throwing it at the bed blindly without turning on the light because I was ready to crash.

"Ow!" someone groaned so I flipped on my lights to see Derek sitting there, my jacket covering his face.

"Sorry I didn't know you were already back"

"That's okay" Derek said, removing my jacket but I saw his shirt had dirt all over it.

"Where have you been?"

"Cleaning the hide out" I quirked an eyebrow at him because I knew straight away that he was hiding something.

"Derek I know when you're trying to hide something" he smiled then looked up and pulled me into his lap.

"Okay I was helping out Isaac"

"Isaac Lahey?" I asked him surprised and watched his eyes widen.

"You know him?"

"Yeah he's on the lacrosse team with Scott and Stiles and he's in my English class, what were you helping him with"

"Oh…he had some trouble with the backhoe at the cemetery" I continued to stare at him. "An Omega's in town and he flipped it over into a freshly dug grave throwing Isaac into it so I helped him by chasing off the Omega and helping Isaac out of the grave"

"What's an Omega?" I asked him.

"A werewolf without a pack, he's here looking for an Alpha" he replied.

"Doesn't that mean you?" he nodded just as I thought of something else. "What were you doing at the cemetery to begin with"

"I told you, I was tracking the Omega" I could tell he was leaving something out.

"Derek you can trust me, you know that right"

"Of course"

"Then why does it feel like you're leaving something out" I replied looking down, he sighed standing.

"Okay, I offered Isaac the bite" he replied and my eyes widened in shock.

"The Bite?" I asked standing up. "Why would you offer him the Bite?"

"Because it can help him and besides I need a pack"

"A pack?"

"Now that I'm Alpha, I need to be stronger and I'm stronger-"

"With a pack" I finished for him remembering what Scott said earlier.

"Yes, the Argent's are going to come at us hard and with a pack I can protect you better" he cupped my cheek and ran his thumb softly over my cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to me as long as were together" I climbed back into his lap when he sat down and kissed him. "Just promise me you won't force someone into this and make sure they completely understand the consequences" I asked him.

"I promise Skye, I'd never force the bite on anybody who didn't want it" he replied, I smiled as I looked up into his eyes then leaned into kiss him again slowly slipping my hands under his shirt feeling his rock hard abs underneath my palms, he leaned into the kiss and I felt his tongue begging for entrance which I excepted but then he sighed. "Skye" I groaned because this pulling away was getting beyond frustrating, he chuckled.

"Derek seriously how can you be so tame?" I asked him feeling confidant for once, he laughed again cupping my cheeks.

"I'm not, it takes everything in me to pull away"

"Then why?" I asked putting my forehead against his.

"I've told you Skye, I don't want to hurt you and I could shift during intercourse so…" I sighed then looked into his perfect green eyes.

"Would it be different if I was like you?" his brows knitted together in confusion. "I guess I've just been thinking that if I'm going to be in this world, the supernatural world then maybe I…"

"Stop, I know where you're going with this and the answers no" I looked at him confused. "I'm not going to give you the bite"

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because I…I just can't okay" I sighed.

"So you offer the bite to a total stranger but you won't offer it to me" I asked him letting anger get the better of me, I stood up out of his lap.

"It's a lot different Skye"

"How?" I spat at him.

"Because it just is"

"God why are you so closed off, get out!" I sat down at my desk and refused to look back as I heard him stand and head towards my window, I heard it shut then finally looked back to see him gone making me sigh then got changed and headed to bed.

When I rolled over the next morning I felt a piece of paper making me sit up and grab it seeing there was a small red rose along with it.

 _ **Skye,**_

 _ **I'm sorry about last night and hope you'll forgive me because I love you**_

 _ **Derek xoxo**_

I rolled my eyes but smiled reluctantly and took in the scent of the rose then got up and put it in a small vase on my mirrored vanity before heading into my bathroom to shower then changed quickly into black leather jeans, a white and black striped corset style top, paired it with my leather jacket and some black pumps before heading to school after realising my dad wasn't home yet again and realised I didn't even hear him come home last night.

When I got to school I saw Scott and Stiles heading into the main school building so I quickly caught up with them but their eyes widened when they saw me confusing the hell out of me.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" Stiles asked me, I looked down at myself.

"Uh clothes"

"It's not your usual clothes" Scott cut in.

"So, I thought I'd wear something a little different today is that so wrong" I replied. "Anyway moving on what were you talking about?"

"There was a grave robbery last night and Lydia's our main suspect"

"A grave robbery?" I asked thinking about what Derek said last night. "You mean at the cemetery?"

"Yeah why?" Stiles asked.

"Oh no reason, it's just odd I mean what would Lydia want from a grave" I asked covering for Derek and to cover for myself since they didn't know I've still been seeing Derek.

"Well the only thing missing was the girls liver" Stiles replied.

"She ate the liver?" Scott and I asked Stiles in disbelief at the same time.

"No I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing" Stiles informed us. "And even if she did, so what it's the most nutritious part of the body"

"I never ate anyone's liver" Scott said.

"Yeah, cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a model of self-control" I said hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Actually, wait hold on" Stiles said stopping us from walking into school. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened with you"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know what were you drawn to?"

"Allison" Scott admitted and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing else?" I asked him.

"Nothing else mattered but that's good though, right cause the night that Lydia was bit she was with you" Scott replied pointing at Stiles.

"Yeah but she was looking for…Jackson" just as Stiles said that, a silver Porsche pulled up and Jackson got out and I got this chill that ran up my spine because something was different about Jackson I just didn't know what though.

The boys went to lacrosse practice so that left me to sit outside and study until the bell rang signalling class so I quickly ran off towards the chemistry room, I took my usual seat next to Scott and waited for Harris to hand the pop quiz out, I started to look over the first page but Stiles' voice caught my attention.

"Alright it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he's right" I looked at Scott confused since I clearly missed something.

"Jackson" Scott said after he caught my look before looking back at Stiles. "I know" he added directing it at Stiles.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked him.

"This is a pop quiz Mr Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted in giving you detention for the rest of your high school career" Harris told him.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked and I bit my lip to keep myself form laughing.

"There it is again" Harris replied. "Your voice, triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently" I couldn't help the soft giggle that came out of me at that. "I'll see you at three for detention" I looked back at Stiles. "You too Mr McCall, Miss Blakesley"

"No sir" Scott and I said simultaneously then smiled at each other before looking back down at our pop quizzes.

I quickly went back to my quiz and worked until Jackson suddenly ran out looking like he had a bloody nose, I looked back at his table and noticed a few drops of what looked like black blood on his quiz paper, it was the same colour of blood Derek threw up when his body was trying to heal itself when Kate shot him.

I quickly finished the quiz and turned it into Harris then watched as he graded it and smirked as he wrote 100% on the top of the paper after quickly marking it and thought he'd be a little pleased enough to let me go to the bathroom.

"Mr Harris may I use the restroom?" I asked him giving him my best innocent pleading smile.

"Hurry back" he sighed disinterested and gave me a pass.

I walked towards the restrooms but saw Derek walking out of the boy's bathroom which was odd, I cleared my throat and he snapped his head towards me about to open his mouth to speak but I quickly shook my head and put a finger to my mouth signalling him to stay quiet then pointed towards my ear because Scott could hear and nodded towards the girl's bathroom he walked into the bathroom and I followed him locking the door then turned on all the faucets.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see you, I thought we could have lunch together today somewhere else" Derek shrugged but I didn't need werewolf hearing to know when he was lying.

"No you weren't" Derek frowned "Who were you talking to in the bathroom, was it Isaac?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"I wanted to see if he had made up his mind yet"

"It sounds more like you're pressuring him, you promised me…"

"I promised that I wouldn't force the bite on anyone and I'm not" he said cutting me off.

"Derek" I sighed. "You're intimidating okay and if you show up everywhere he is, he's going to feel like he has no choice when he actually does" Derek held up his hands.

"I'll back off alright?" I ran a hand through my hair and he took a step towards me but I stepped back.

"Are you still mad at me, didn't you get my note this morning?"

"I got it but just because you give me an adorable and romantic note with a red rose doesn't mean I'm just going to forgive you Derek, until you give me a valid answer on why you won't turn me then I don't think I can trust you"

"Skye-"

"Unless it's the truth Derek" I said before turning off the faucets. "I guess I'll see you later, you should go I have to go to bathroom and get back" he nodded walking towards the door, he looked back at me briefly before disappearing, I sighed then went to the bathroom before heading back to class.

After school I opened my locker to put away the books I didn't need but saw the photo of me and Derek taped inside then realised I was being the insecure, clingy girlfriend I never wanted to be, so I texted Derek to meet me down the street from my place so that I could apologise.

I quickly went home opened the door, threw my stuff inside the door out of the way before I ran out of my house and down the street till I came to a black Camaro parked on the side of the road, I knocked on the window and got in, this had been our usual meeting spot the last few days.

"Hi" I said to Derek and kissed him feeling his surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm being a stupid insecure girlfriend"

"It's okay Skye" he smiled but then I thought back remembering what happened with Jackson in chemistry.

"Actually I forgot to ask earlier...Jackson was bleeding...black blood today you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Derek remained silent which usually meant he was hiding something. "Cause I mean, the last time I saw something like that was when Kate shot you and you got all sick"

"I don't know anything about Jackson" Derek said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"I don't know anything about that!" Derek said yelling at me making me jump back in surprise.

"Maybe I should just go" I said, reaching for the door.

"Wait" Derek said as I got out the car but I was already walking down the street as he got out trying to follow me. "Skye wait!"

I got a text from Scott asking me to meet him at Kate's Funeral so I did and quickly slid behind a tombstone with him just as an older man grabbed a camera off a kid from our school named Matt.

"Who is that?" I asked him quietly but Scott shook his head, I continued to watch wishing I could hear what was being said then saw the old man snap the battery in half then he walked up to Mr Argent and hugged him then we heard someone running up to us and sliding on the ground behind us, we turned our heads and looked at Stiles as he greeted us but we had already turned back to the scene in front of us.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked, Scott and I shook our heads just as the old man suddenly turned his head and looked over at us but we all quickly ducked behind the angel statue out of sight.

"He's definitely an Argent" Scott muttered just as Allison looked over and saw us sitting there, I gently smiled as Scott waved.

"Hey you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral" Stiles suggested causing Scott to look at him. "I mean what if they're the non-hunting side of the family there can be non-hunting Argent's, that's possible right?" I shook my head.

"I don't think that's what they are Stiles" I replied and Scott nodded.

"I know what they are, they're reinforcements" we turned our attention back towards the funeral but a few seconds later I felt Scott and Stiles being lifted away from me, I gasped and turned seeing Sheriff Stilinski holding them by their collars.

"Ah…the three of you" he groaned angrily. "Unbelievable" he started to drag the two boys away and motioned for me to follow "Pick up my tie" he told Stiles when he noticed it fell to the ground.

"Got it" Stiles said picking it up. "Sorry, I know I'm supposed to ask" I hung my head but looked up when I felt eyes on my back as we walked behind the Sheriff, I turned around and my eyes met the cold dark brown ones of the old man, he tilted his head with a puzzled look on his face then Chris seemed to noticed him staring and looked over at me to.

"Skyler" the sheriff called out causing me to jump and look over at Stiles' dad. "Now!" I nodded and caught up with them.

We sat in the back of the Sheriff's police cruiser and I sighed as Scott started playing with the roof in the car on my left, I was in the middle playing solitaire on my phone and Stiles was on my right looking out the widow bored out of his mind but we all looked up when the radio buzzed.

 _"_ _4-1-5 ADAM"_ an officer said.

"I didn't copy that" Sheriff Stilinski replied. "Did you say 4-1-5 ADAM?"

"Disturbance in a car" Stiles whispered to us.

 _"_ _Copy that"_ the officer on the radio said . _"They were taking a heart attack victim DOA but on the way to the hospital something hit them"_

"Something hit the ambulance?" the Sheriff asked.

 _"_ _Copy that, I'm standing in front of it right now something got into the back there's blood everywhere and I mean everywhere"_

"Alright unit 4 what's your 20?"

 _"_ _Route 5 and post, I swear I've never seen anything like this"_ Scott and I looked at each other then nodded our heads, I nudged Stiles and we scrambled out of the car and ran towards the woods but it was dark by the time we reached the scene of the accident, we laid on our stomachs on a small hill and looked at the bloody ambulance.

"What the hell is Lydia doing?" Stiles asked, I shook my head but didn't respond as Scott let out a breath.

"I don't know"

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison Scott?"

"I hope so"

"Do you need to get closer" Stiles asked Scott.

"No I got it" Scott told him after sniffing the air then we started to pull away but Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket.

"I just…I just need you to find her all right, please just…just find her" Scott nodded his head then started to leave.

"We will" I assured Stiles before I started following Scott since I had a feeling my dad would show up here and I really didn't want to see him, I followed Scott in the direction the scent was leading him to but before we got too far I stopped Scott out of breathe and he stopped waiting for me.

"Scott just go, I'll be fine"

"I'm not leaving you" he protested.

"Go, you need to find Lydia" he sighed then started running after the scent again.

I caught my breathe quickly then started running in the direction Scott had but stopped when I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned around and nearly ran into someone's chest so I quickly backed up a few feet then sighed in relief when I saw it was only Derek.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek asked me and grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the direction Scott had disappeared in.

"Looking for Lydia" I replied struggling to keep in step with him since he was walking so fast and dragging me along with him "She attacked a dead person in an ambulance not far from here" I continued to explain and saw Derek shake his head.

"That's not Lydia, it's the Omega" Derek replied but my gaze was locked on a strange werewolf hanging from his wrists and Scott standing at his feet, Derek pulled me over to Scott then threw him several feet away before starting to drag Scott away but I stopped and looked the other werewolf straight in the eye. "Skyler now!" Derek whisper yelled at me snapping me out of his intense gaze so I quickly ran over to where he had dragged Scott and hid behind them.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked struggling against Derek's hold. "I can help him"

"They're already here" Derek told him holding him tightly.

"I can help him"

"Quiet!" Derek whispered and tugged me closer towards him keeping a hold on the back of my jacket as I grabbed a fistful of Derek's jacket when the hunters came into view.

The werewolf hanging by his wrists snarled every time Mr Argent took a step close to him but then he electrocuted the werewolf forcing him to shift back into a human, I let out a gasp as the man started screaming in pain and felt Derek tighten his grip on my jacket when I turned my head into his chest.

"Who are you?" Mr Argent asked when the werewolf didn't answer he continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" the man replied. "Nothing I swear"

"You're not from here are you" Mr Argent asked him but again got no response. "ARE YOU?" he yelled making me flinch.

"No" the werewolf replied. "No I came…I came looking for the Alpha, I heard he was here that's all" I looked at Derek worriedly because this would just add to the target on his back from the Argents. "Look I didn't do anything I didn't hurt anyone, no one living he wasn't alive in the ambulance he wasn't I swear" the man added pleading for his life.

"Gentlemen!" the older man called out to the other hunters. "Take a look at a rare sight" he turned towards Mr Argent. "You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega!" Mr Argent answered him.

"The lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered and possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice" we watched the older man walk towards a rock behind him and slowly pulled out a sword then walked back towards the dangling werewolf. "Because as I am about to demonstrate…" the old man continued. "An Omega rarely survives…on his own" he swung the sword and sliced through the werewolf severing his lower half, I gasped and shut my eyes turning into Derek's chest again.

"Look, look, look at them" Derek said forcing Scott to look so I reluctantly looked up to. "You see what they do, this is why you need me why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together" maybe this is why Derek didn't want to turn me since I never thought about the hunters being an actual danger until now.

"What are they doing?" I asked trying to keep the tears that wanted to spill over at bay.

"Declaring war" he answered pushing Scott away from the scene then gently picked me up and walked through the woods, I laid my head on his chest and breathed in hoping the scent of the woods, mulch and familiar scent of Derek that I loved so much would relax me, Derek dropped Scott home then started towards my place but I didn't want to be left alone after what I just witnessed.

"No I don't want to go home" I protested with him.

"What about your dad?" I sighed.

"I don't care honestly, I'm through being the good girl and besides he's barely home so I doubt he'd even notice, take me somewhere" he sighed.

"Okay but I'll have you back in time" he started driving and as the further away from central Beacon Hills we got the more curious I got to where he was taking me then he pulled up and got out walking around to my side and opened up my door.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My hideout" he held out his hand.

"I thought it was best I didn't know where you were staying"

"I guess I changed my mind" I sighed then took his hand and let him lead me inside then down a set of metal stairs in the pitch black.

"Derek I can't see a thing" he chuckled and held onto both my hands tightly as he blindly led me down the stairs before we reached the bottom and light suddenly filled the room from an old light fitting and I saw we were in the old Beacon Hills Rail Depo, I looked at the train cars for a minute as it wasn't the most luxurious of places to stay but then I guess he didn't have many options. "You're actually staying here?" Derek nodded his head.

"Yeah I am" I looked over at him.

"Well it's cosy I guess" he smiled.

"You wanted to know" I nodded looking down then sighed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't understand why you were so reluctant to have me close or turn me until I saw the Argent's slice a werewolf in half"

"My only thought…" he sighed. "Okay one of my only thoughts was your protection Skye" he cupped my cheeks. "You're my mate and your safety is my number one priority because I love you so much" he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes smiling at the warm feeling that settled in my chest hearing Derek say he loved me.

"I love you to Derek so much, so you don't have to explain anything to me okay not unless you want to" he nodded then sat down on some boxes.

"There's another reason why I'm reluctant to turn you and it's because I'm…" he sighed. "I'm scared and I'll never admit this to anybody else so treasure it" I smiled a little but I could tell this was a difficult topic.

"Derek it's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"I do" he replied sighing. "When I was younger before the fire, I was seeing this girl…her name was Paige and I…" he rubbed his face. "I was convinced that she'd hate me if she found out about me so I had an Alpha bite her" I gasped. "Her body didn't accept the bite and she…she died"

"It wasn't your fault Derek" he sighed refusing to look at me.

"It was Skye, she'd still be alive if I wasn't a stupid teenager" I stepped closer and put my arms around his shoulders.

"Derek everybody makes mistakes and if I thought like you do then my mother's death would be my fault because if I hadn't of stayed late to study at school then we wouldn't have been on that road and the drunk driver wouldn't have hit us" he looked up into my eyes then smiled a little.

"I guess we're two peas in a pod then, we both have enough guilt to last us a lifetime" I nodded then kissed him.

"I love you Derek Hale and trust me you're not going to be able to get rid of me that easy"

"Good because I never want to be rid of you Skyler because you are the most important thing to me and I love you more than anything in the world so give me time please, if you still have your heart set on it by the next full moon then we'll talk about it again" I nodded giving him a small smile.

"Okay I guess I can handle that" I leaned into kiss him but the door opened and we heard footsteps on the stairs so I stepped back as…Isaac stepped into view.

"Skyler, this is Isaac" Derek said standing up, I waved nervously because I had no idea what Derek had told him and how much he knew.

"Hi" Isaac said nervously.

"Hi" I replied holding my hand out. "Skyler Blakesley but please call me Skye" I saw Derek glare as Isaac took my hand and shook it, I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Are you two…" he looked between us.

"Yes so hands off" I slapped Derek's arm.

"Derek be nice" he rolled his eyes but otherwise made no other comment making me roll my eyes right back at him but I was smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter of Season 2, please tell me what you thought by Fav/Follow and please remember to review**


	2. Ep 2 - Shape-Shifted

**Skye's POV**

Isaac and Derek went somewhere to talk privately but I knew exactly what was going on, Isaac had accepted Derek's offer so I sat tight for a while looking over everything in the room slowly and even opened up some sort of chest but wished I didn't since it was filled with a whole heap of chains and…torture devices.

"Bye Skye" Isaac said running up the stairs and out the door before I even got a word out.

"Bye I guess" I muttered then jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Busying myself" I replied closing the lid then stood up.

"That's for the full moons, when I get more Beta's" I sighed.

"Isaac accepted didn't he" Derek nodded then wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have to swear to me that you'll be careful, Gerard is going to come at you hard and-"

"Skye nothing is going to happen to me or you" I sighed putting my arms around his shoulders then hugged him putting my head against his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to" he kissed my head. "Come here" he led me into the far train car where an old mattress was pressed up against the far wall.

"This is where you sleep?" I asked him.

"I barely sleep but it is where I rest"

"Maybe you should come sleep at my place" I replied as he sat down and pulled me to lie in his lap.

"I don't think I'd get much sleep sleeping with you, my little vixen" I laughed.

"If you gave into your temptation you would get plenty of sleep out of pure exhaustion" he smiled then leaned down to kiss me but stopped and traced his hand up my shirt where I still had a bandage taped to my side making me flinch.

"I told you not until you heal, your still recovering from Peter's scratches" I glared at him but he just smiled.

"Seriously you're the one guy in the entire world that says no to a girl when she asks for sex" he kissed me and it seemed to momentarily make me forget about his refusal. "Or we can continue to do this for a while"

"We can definitely do a lot of this" Derek stood up with me in his arms causing me to giggle and usually I never giggle but around him I couldn't help it.

"I'm ok with that" I smirked looking up at him and he kissed me.

"Derek!" Isaac's voice suddenly yelled so he put me down and pushed me behind him. "Derek!" we were standing in the shadows but I noticed he was glowing his red eyes making me roll my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked when Isaac ran into the train car.

"My dad, I think he's dead"

"What did you do?" I asked him after Derek stopped glowing his eyes and stepped forward.

"That's the thing, it wasn't me"

I went home and let Derek handle this and managed to get in a few hours of sleep, then woke up to the annoying alarm and sunlight blinding in through the window, I rolled onto my stomach attempting to go back to sleep but couldn't so I got up and headed to school because tonight was the full moon and knew Scott is probably going to need my help.

I was waiting outside for Scott and Stiles to come out of the locker room but saw Isaac walk past me, we caught each other's eyes but I quickly looked away, I knew that Scott and Stiles would want to know about him but I didn't know how I could tell them without revealing how I knew and I didn't want to betray Derek not when things are good between us, when they finally did walk out of the boys locker room they were discussing something really concerning by the looks of it.

"What's wrong" I asked them.

"There's another werewolf" Scott replied and I hoped he didn't hear my heart rate pick up I clicked my heels hoping that would have masked it.

"Who"

"It was kind of like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was"

"What if you get him one on one" Stiles asked him. "Would that help?"

"Yeah" Scott agreed.

"Okay, I think I got an idea" Stiles said then ran off.

"Did you know about this?" Scott asked me.

"Why would I?" I replied lying my ass off hoping my heart and other tells didn't give me away.

"I don't know maybe Derek told you"

"Why would he tell me?" I asked him. "I'm sixteen years old, I'm just a child remember" I added and he nodded before turning back to the field and I felt terrible for lying straight to his face but I knew he wouldn't be okay with me dating Derek.

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day" Stiles said, dropping the goalie's equipment at Scott's feet as he sat down on the bench.

"But I hate playing goal" Scott replied.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked. "This is the idea"

"Oh" Scott replied then looked at us. "What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without us sometimes" I said just as Coach blew the whistle and everyone got in line for drills, Scott went into the goal and the Coach threw the ball at the first player in line then blew the whistle again that's when Scott ran out of the goal.

I had a feeling this was going to end badly because I had a feeling Scott was going to tackle each player until he found out which one was the new werewolf and the moment I saw the first player get hit I felt even worse for not telling him about Isaac even if that meant revealing how I knew, I painfully watched wincing as two more players got tackled by Scott before Coach Finstock came over to me on the bench angrily since Scott was not listening to him at all.

"Blakesley what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh…he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line's kind of uneven" I stuttered out nervously.

"That's interesting" he replied then walked back towards the field and blew the whistle again but this time Scott took down Danny. "McCall you come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die it will be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide"

"Yes coach" Scott said but when I looked at Jackson I saw him watching Scott rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey coach my shoulder's hurting I think I'm gonna sit this one out" I frowned because that seemed so unlike Jackson but I couldn't dwell on it long because I quickly noticed Isaac was in the front of the line now and how heavily he was breathing.

"Oh no" I mumbled and stood, Isaac got the ball then he and Scott ran at each other and hit hard both landing on the ground before they looked up at each other with gold eyes then up in the distance so followed their eye line.

I saw Sherriff Stilinski, another officer and my dad walking towards the field then looked back over at the Scott and Isaac but frowned when I saw Isaac was looking up at me, our eyes met and I saw Scott notice his gaze and I cursed under my breathe as I realized Isaac just sold me out.

"His father's dead" Scott told Stiles and me as he listened in on Isaac's conversation with our dads. "They think he was murdered"

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" I asked really thinking about calling Derek.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott replied looking back at us.

"Because they can lock him in holding cell for 24 hours" Stiles cut in.

"Like overnight?"

"Like during the full moon" I replied worriedly.

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"People good, Werewolves...probably not that good"

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill" Scott said looking back at Isaac.

"Yeah?" Stiles said.

"He does" Scott replied.

Before walking to class and while I waited for Scott and Stiles to get changed I quickly pulled out my phone and called Derek making sure not to be within hearing distance from Scott and he picked up almost right away.

 _"_ _Hey beautiful"_ I couldn't help the smile that graced my face but this was serious.

"Derek we have a problem"

 _"_ _The police showed up at school and are talking to Isaac about his dad"_ he replied cutting me off.

"Okay how did you know that" I asked him surprised.

 _"_ _It's my job as his Alpha to know everything, I know where you and Isaac are every minute of the day"_

"I'm pretty sure that's called stalking Derek" I joked making him laugh but then saw Scott and Stiles coming my way. "Okay got to, bye" I quickly hung up then we went to chemistry together sitting down in our usual seats.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott suddenly asked but I sensed his eyes on the back of my head probably assuming I knew again.

"How should I know?" I asked not looking up from my notes.

"I don't know maybe because you've been hooking up with him" I looked up with wide eyes because I had no idea how Stiles knew that but then I realised I definitely just gave myself away.

"Why didn't you tell us Skye?" Scott asked me so I sighed and knew I had no choice but to tell them the truth now.

"After what happened with Peter I knew you two wouldn't be too thrilled that I was still with Derek and I know you won't be able to keep it from Allison and we don't want the Argent's knowing about us"

"No I wouldn't" he argued but I didn't answer him and went back to taking notes.

"Peter told me if the bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you" Stiles cut in when I refused to answer them. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving"

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked Stiles probably angry at me for not telling them I was still with Derek.

"Not unless they have solid evidence or a witness" Stiles replied.

"Wait!" I cut in then turned around. "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"Principal's office" Danny replied. "Talking to your dads"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac"

"Witness" Scott said as I turned back around.

"We got to get to the principal's office" Stiles replied.

"How?" I asked him because I doubted that Harris would let us go especially Stiles who he hated and I'm pretty sure I was second on that list.

"Everyone please turn to page 73" Stiles threw a balled up piece of paper at Mr Harris's head and the class laughed as he turned around. "Who in the hell did that?" I pointed between both boys as they pointed towards me.

The three of us sat outside of the principal's office as Scott listened in on Jackson's interrogation with the police then Sheriff Stilinski and my dad walked out of the office so Stiles and I tried to cover our faces with a magazines pretty unsuccessfully I might add.

"Hi Scott" Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Hello sir" Scott waved nervously, the Sherriff scoffed then walked down the hall with my dad who didn't even say a word to me, I sighed but quickly looked up at the sound of a voice I never wanted to hear in person again.

"Kids" we turned to see Gerard Argent standing in the doorway of the office. "Come on in" we got up and walked inside the office, sitting down in the chairs as Gerard sat down and pulled out three files. "Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete" he closed the file and picked up another. "Skyler Blakesley academically accomplished in most of your classes and have been involved in student council" I smiled nervously as he picked up another file. "Mr Stilinski, perfect grades but with little to no extracurriculars maybe you should try lacrosse"

"Oh, actually I'm already-" Stiles started to explain.

"Hold on, McCall you're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter" Gerard cut him off turning to Scott.

"We were dating but not anymore…not dating…not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other...at all" Scott replied fumbling over his words so I lightly kicked his leg hoping it went unnoticed by Gerard.

"Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth" I knew cyanide was a deadly poison and had a feeling it wasn't a coincidence that he chose those words, this guy was cruel and calculating and he wanted everyone to know he wasn't to be trifled with.

"Just a hard break up" Scott muttered.

"Oh, that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me" Gerard smiled then leaned back in his chair. "Now listen you three, yes I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy"

"Is that so?" Stiles asked smiling.

"However this being my first day I do need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention" Scott and I both turned to Stiles expectantly, he looked up at us then back at Gerard.

"Oh come on!"

Scott and I quickly ran out of the school just in time to see Isaac being taken away in a police car as he looked back at us, I sighed loudly and we were about to go back inside school when a familiar black Camaro pulled up screeching to a stop, a smile quickly lit up my face as I turned and walked up to the car seeing Derek in his usual cop shades leaning forward in his seat to look out the passenger seat window.

"Get in" he demanded.

"You called him?" Scott asked me angrily.

"I had to" I replied opening the passenger door and pulled the seat forward for Scott.

"Are you serious, he did that it's his fault" Scott said to me.

"I know that" Derek replied looking down quickly then looked back up at Scott. "Now get in the car and help me"

"No, I've got a better idea I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up"

"Not when they do a real search of the house" Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Whatever Jackson said to the police, what's inside the house is worse a lot worse" Scott sighed then got in the back, I pulled the seat back in position then got in and kissed Derek quickly not caring Scott was in the back, he looked at me confused and shocked but didn't say anything as he sped out of the parking lot.

We got to Isaac's house just as it got dark and the three of us entered quietly and quickly making sure to be careful not to make it seem like anyone was home so that none of the neighbours would call the police.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked as he scanned the flashlight across the living room.

"I don't know yet" Derek replied following closely behind us.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked him.

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them not just your sense of smell" I chuckled quietly as I knew what Derek was insinuating and noticed Scott stop and look back at Derek.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today?" Scott said.

"Yeah"

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked him again.

"Yeah" Derek and I said at the same time then he put an a hand on Scott's shoulder and took my hand leading us towards the back of the house and up to a door. "You wanna learn?" he asked Scott as he opened the door. "Let's start now" Scott scanned the light into the room, it was a set of stairs that led to a basement.

"What's down there?" I asked Derek as Scott slowly walked down the stairs.

"Motive"

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked looking back up at us.

"Follow your senses" Derek replied as I began to walk down the stairs as well and watched as Scott looked around the dark basement.

"What happened down here?" he asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression" Derek's voice came from somewhere in the dark but I could barely see an inch in front of my face except for the light coming from Scott's flashlight.

I watched Scott kneel and run his hand over a set of nail marks on the floor then he looked up and shined the light on a white freezer before standing and walked over to it so I followed him but all of a sudden there was a light beside us as Derek turned on another flashlight making me jump.

"Open it" Scott removed the lock and opened the cooler and as he moved the light to light up the inside you could see that there were nail marks all over the inside along with dry blood making me gasp since someone had obviously been locked in here and tried to fight their way out many times.

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott stated looking up at Derek.

"Everyone wants power" Derek replied staring back at him.

"If we help you then you have to stop, you can't just go around turning people into werewolves" Scott exclaimed.

"I can if they're willing" Derek replied so I quirked an eyebrow at him because I was willing but we wouldn't turn me, although after what he told me last night I understood his reluctance he didn't want what happened to that girl to happen to me.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents, about being hunted?" Scott asked him.

"Yes and he still asked" Derek replied.

"Then he's an idiot"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter" Derek replied and I saw Scott looked over at me with a glare but I shook my head because I didn't say anything to Derek.

"I didn't tell him" I told him when he continued to glare accusingly.

"Yeah I know your little secret and Skye didn't tell me either" Derek continued coming to my defence. "And if I know how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out, you saw what happens to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses, with me you learn control" Derek lifted up Scott's hand, which now had claws. "Even on a full moon" Scott yanked his hand out of Derek's grasp.

"If I'm with you, I lose her"

"You're gonna lose her anyway you know that" Derek took my hand and began to walk toward the stairs to leave.

"Wait" Derek turned back to Scott. "I'm not part of your pack but I want him out he's my responsibility too"

"Why because he's one of us?" Derek asked him.

"Because he's innocent" Scott replied, Derek nodded then we left the house and got into the Camaro.

"What happened to keeping our relationship from Scott?" Derek asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Turns out Stiles knew anyway and spilled it to Scott so I don't care anymore, I'm done hiding this" I replied grabbing his hand, he nodded but before he could say anything my phone started ringing with Stiles' name flashing so I quickly picked it up. "What's up Stiles?"

 _"_ _I just got out of detention and Allison said a hunter's heading to the police station to kill Isaac"_ my eyes widened as I looked up at Derek who motioned for me to put it on loudspeaker so I did quickly.

"Meet us at your place, we have to get him out" Derek replied.

 _"_ _How?"_ Stiles asked us.

"Figure something out Stiles, talk to your dad or something" I replied but knew that was a dumb idea as soon as it left my mouth.

 _"_ _And say what Skye?"_ Stiles spat at me.

"I don't know we'll have to figure something out, we'll see you soon" I hung up then sighed as I thought about my own dad.

"Hey we'll get him out" Derek grabbed my hand.

"I know we will but it's not Isaac"

"Then what?"

"My dad has barely said a word to me and I guess I just wish that this wasn't such a big secret but there's no way I could possibly tell him about any of this, he'd never look at me the same way again" I heard Derek sigh so I squeezed his hand. "But that doesn't mean I regret getting involved or this especially" he pulled up at Stiles place and I quickly got out. "Wait here okay"

I run up to Stiles place and knocked just in case his dad was home but he wasn't and Stiles quickly came out so I nodded it was okay for Derek who got out and we went to the Sheriff's station in Stiles' jeep since it was less conspicuous for Stiles to be visiting his father at work then Derek's Camaro sitting in the parking lot.

"Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office" Stiles told Derek and me since his plan was for us to get in and get Isaac out then Stiles would stay behind as the distraction. "The problem is getting past the front desk"

"I'll distract her" Derek suddenly said going to get out of the Jeep.

"Wait" I said grabbing his shoulder. "You shouldn't go in there"

"I was exonerated" Derek argued.

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles cut in.

"An innocent person"

"Inno…you?" Stiles asked and Derek looked at him with an 'I'm not taking your crap' kind of look and I shook my head as these two will never learn to get along. "Okay, fine what's your plan?"

"To distract her?" Derek replied.

"How, by punching her in the face?" Stiles said trying to sound funny but it really wasn't.

"By talking to her" Derek replied annoyed.

"Okay give me a sample, what are you going to open with" Derek sighed and then looked at Stiles, I knew exactly what he was gonna do and knew I wasn't gonna like it. "Dead silence that should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"He's thinking about punching you in the face" I cut in hoping to lighten the mood and they both looked back at me, Stiles with a betrayal look and Derek with an amused look.

We got out of the jeep and went in with Derek going first as Stiles and I watched as he walked up to the front desk running his fingers against the desk in a seductive way that made me glare.

"Good evening" a female officer said as she walked in from the back room. "How can I help...you?" she looked up and went all googly eyed over Derek making me scoff and roll my eyes, Stiles smirked at me.

"Your jealous" he mouthed and I seriously wanted to punch him in the face now.

"Shut up" I mouthed back at him.

"Hi" Derek told the officer with a sexy smile on his face.

"Hi"

"Um I had a question, I'm…I'm sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't expecting someone-" Derek paused as Stiles and I walked towards the police office doors.

"Like me?" the officer asked making me frown.

"Oh come on" I mouthed to Derek angrily.

"I was gonna say 'so incredibly beautiful' but yeah I'd guess that be the same thing" I felt a growl escape my lips as Stiles and I went towards the office.

"Did you growl?" Stiles asked, stopping.

"Just keep going before I punch you" I said pushing him forward but he just laughed, we walked into the office and Stiles tried to unlock the box but it didn't seem to work so he tried it again and the latch came off but the keys were gone.

"Oh no" we entered the hallway and began to walk the maze of hallways to find the cells but we bumped into a deputy. "Sorry, we were.." we looked down and saw he had half an arrow sticking out of his leg and realized this wasn't a deputy. "Oh sh…" he grabbed both of us and covered our mouths as he started pulling us towards the back of the station.

But I managed to grab the fire alarm as we passed it and pulled it as the deputy/hunter pulled us into the holding cell room, he dropped us and when he turned towards the holding cell we saw the door had been ripped off the hinges.

Isaac suddenly appeared out of nowhere completely transformed and grabbed the hunter throwing him against the wall as Stiles and I hid behind the desk out of the way since Isaac was clearly out of control, Isaac knocked the hunter unconscious against the wall just as I saw Derek appear in the room and step on the syringe the hunter had dropped during Isaac's attack.

Isaac turned his attention to Derek then turned to Stiles and me and was about to go after us but Derek roared at Isaac flashing his fangs and glowing red eyes, Isaac looked at him scared then cowered against the wall turning back to normal.

"How did he do that?" Stiles asked me but Derek turned to us.

"I'm the Alpha" he replied as his eyes went back to green, I stood up and grabbed my arm where the hunter grabbed me.

Derek and I quickly left getting Isaac out of the station leaving Stiles to cover as we went back to the train warehouse, Isaac went straight into another train car as far away from the one Derek was using as his makeshift bedroom which worried me since I did care about him because he just lost his dad even though he didn't sound like the world's greatest father.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Derek as I sat on one of the dingy old seats.

"He will be" Derek replied as I sighed and refused to look at him since what he said to the lady deputy still had me upset. "Hey…" Derek sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I muttered laying my head against his shoulder.

"Come on Skye, I can tell when you're upset" he replied laying his head on top of mine making me smile even if I was a little angry at him because this moment was nice.

"It's just what you said to that deputy tonight…do you wish-"

"No" Derek said cutting me off making me look up at him confused. "I didn't mean anything I said to that deputy tonight, you are the only girl I think is truly beautiful" I smiled as he cupped my cheeks. "Now come on I got to get you home" I frowned.

"Are you always going to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Never mind" I stood up and went to walk away but Derek pulled on my arm making me fall back into his chest.

"I love you Skyler and only you" I smiled especially when he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too Derek" I sighed then looked at my watch. "I should really get home" he smiled then grabbed his jacket and he dropped me off home, I kissed him one last time before I went inside and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table so I walked in and grabbed a glass of water hoping he might talk to me but he didn't even look up and acknowledge me. "Dad can we talk?" he looked up so I sat down. "You know I'm sorry about the other week right"

"Okay" he looked back down.

"Dad can you say more than one word to me" he didn't reply so I stood up angrily and went upstairs slamming my door before collapsing against my bed close to tears because I couldn't believe my dad was being this stubborn.

"Skye" I jumped up and quickly wiped away my tears as Derek moved from the window and sat on the edge of my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing don't worry about it" he scooted closer.

"Come on Skye"

"How'd you even know?" I asked him since I thought he would have been going back to the train depo to make sure Isaac was okay.

"I don't know I just knew that you needed me" I continued to look at him confused. "So are you going to tell me why you're in tears?"

"I tried to get my dad to talk to me but he refused to say more than one word to me"

"He's angry and is probably calming down so you need to give him time, soon he'll be the overbearing father grounding you all over again" I couldn't help the smile.

"Thankyou" I kissed him. "But you should get back to the train depo, what if Isaac's still being affected by the moon"

"It's fine" I rolled my eyes.

"I hate being apart from you as much as you do but I think Isaac is going to need a friend right now"

"I'm his Alpha, I'm not his friend" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay tuff guy but if you're going to turn teenagers you're going to need to be a little bit more caring" he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I have you for, you make me a better man" it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well maybe that's my problem I've ruined you, I kind of like it when your all broody and mysterious its one of things that helped me fall in love with you" he smiled and pulled me into a kiss then into his lap which made me smile.

"Don't think this means we're-"

"Yeah, yeah I know" I mumbled into the kiss then leaned back. "Now I'm serious go check on Isaac" I hit his shoulder lightly then kissed his cheek and climbed off him sitting back on my bed, he groaned in frustration making me laugh. "You're the one that wants to wait, now get I have to get some sleep for school tomorrow" I pushed him towards my window.

"Are you actually kicking me out?" I smiled and nodded.

"The first and only time because you need to check up on Isaac" he rolled his eyes but started to leave.

"Well I'll try not to take it as an insult" I laughed as he walked out onto the roof then looked back smiling before flipping off the roof.

"Show off" I whispered as he disappeared through the darkness, I closed the window then changed and climbed into my bed and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review and Fav/Follow**


	3. Ep 3 - Ice Pick

**Skye's POV**

I woke up smiling since I was feeling the happiest I ever have in a long while and knew it had something to do with me and Derek being so happy together, just thinking about Derek always made me smile and feel ten times better when I was upset which is a lot lately especially with my dad barely speaking to me.

My smile faded as I thought about my dad because I did really miss having my dad talking to me because he's the only family I have left and really don't want to lose him, I sighed as I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and started towel drying my hair as I walked back out into my bedroom.

"Morning" I squealed and spun around. "Ow ears Skye" I glared at Derek then threw the closest thing to me which was my hair brush straight at his head but he easily dodged it.

"God damnit Derek what have I told you about sneaking up on me!" I exclaimed then looked at my door nervously since my dad probably heard that.

"Your dads not home, he left about twenty minutes ago" I sighed loudly. "You we're in the shower for at least half an hour" I raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been here exactly?" I asked him as I picked my hair brush and started brushing out my hair as I sat at my vanity table, I know I was practically naked in front of Derek but I knew it didn't matter since he'd already seen me naked before and if it was up to me he'd see me naked a lot more.

"Since early this morning, Isaac was getting on my nerves" I looked at him in the mirror.

"Why?"

"He keeps complaining of boredom" he laid back on my bed making me smile because I loved that he was comfortable enough to relax around me.

"Well I wouldn't blame him, being cooped up in an abandoned train depo wouldn't be much fun since he can't exactly go anywhere without getting arrested and your company wouldn't be much fun either" I smiled when he met my eyes and glared at me. "For Isaac anyway, it'd be a dream come true for me" I added quickly, he rolled his eyes making me laugh. "I'm sure we'd have plenty to do" I finally got a smile out of him.

"You tease" I laughed again as I stood up and went to my closet and picked out my leather jeans and a white singlet with my under garments before going into my bathroom to change then emerged dressed and saw Derek's eyes widen making me smile as I pulled on my favourite pair of combat boots that were well worn in.

"Like what you see?" I asked as I bent down in front of him on purpose to pick up my leather jacket which had been thrown to the ground last night when I ran in crying.

"No" I frowned. "Because you'll have all the boys drooling over you" my frown turned into a smirk. "Skye I won't hesitate to rip a kids arm off" I rolled my eyes as I stared at him in the mirror as I applied a little mascara and lip gloss.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf" I couldn't help not using Stiles' nickname since it was just so Derek.

"Don't call me that" I laughed.

"Too bad it's stuck and it suits you" he growled. "Sorry babe that doesn't scare me" I grabbed my books from my desk and stuffed them into my bag "Now I'm heading to school, go back and entertain Isaac"

"Why do you care so much about Isaac?" Derek asked me sounding every bit a jealous boyfriend.

"Because he just lost the last of his family, is a wanted fugitive in his father's death and is dealing with his new powers, he needs friends so you need to be just a bit nicer" he frowned making me smile a little because it was as if I asked him to date him. "I'm not asking you go out with him Derek" he rolled his eyes but stood and grabbed me.

"You've been hanging around Stiles too much" I laughed.

"Please Stiles has been hanging around me too much I was the sarcastic one first, now are you going to let me go I'm already going to be late" he pulled me tighter then kissed me making me momentarily forget about school until he pulled away.

"You have school remember" I glared at him because he knew the affect he had on me and used it to his advantage constantly lately.

"You need to stop doing that" I told him as I stepped back.

"Doing what?" he asked while smirking so he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're such a jerk!" I stomped my foot and went to leave but he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him in a hug, I fought against him but again gave in and hugged him back smiling when his lips fell to my neck and left soft gentle kisses as he breathed in my scent. "I have to go"

"Okay" he let me go but I pulled him into one last kiss because I just couldn't help it.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you to" I smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Make sure to close my window" I yelled as I left the house and finally headed to school.

When I got to school I dropped my bag off at my locker then ran towards the changing rooms since I had gym first up and got changed quickly then ran into the gym groaning as I looked up at the rock wall in front of me, I was athletic but wasn't that athletic and climbing on fake multi-coloured rocks will never be my idea of fun.

"You okay?" Allison asked noticing me, I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Yeah I'm just tired"

"Did you hear about the creature that attacked me and Scott last night?"

"No" I replied looking over at Scott and Stiles in confusion since they'd usually tell me if some new supernatural thing was happening. "What was it?" I added looking back at Allison.

"It was weird the thing had scales, slitted eyes and a tail"

"Like a giant reptile?"

"Yeah exactly…did you see it?" she asked.

"No it just sounded reptilian from your description" Allison shrugged as I looked back up at the wall. "Seriously I hate climbing, of all the things we could have done today it had to be climbing fake rocks" I said changing topics.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad"

"I'm not a fan of heights and he makes people race, I'm a slow climber I like to take my time and not let myself slip and fall" Allison patted my back.

"You'll be fine" I smiled since even though her family was hunting my boyfriend I counted Allison as my friend and it felt nice to have a girl friend for once since I've only ever been friends with Scott and Stiles until now.

"First up, McCall and Argent" Coach yelled over the chatter of the other students as Allison and I joined the others, I smirked and nudged Scott as he and Allison went over to the wall and got strapped in to their harnesses before they started to climb to the top so I turned to Stiles since I was angry they didn't say anything to me.

"Why didn't you and Scott tell me the creature he saw last night?"

"I only heard about this morning and you weren't here, we thought you might have heard about it from Derek since we think it's what killed Mr Lahey" I frowned.

"Just because I'm still with Derek doesn't mean I'm with him" Stiles looked at me confused. "I mean it doesn't mean I know everything he does and besides you and Scott are still my best friends so you're meant to keep me in the loop" I replied just as we heard students laugh as Scott fell off the wall from the top and his spotter just managed to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Blakesley, Reyes you two are next" Coach yelled after laughing at Scott, I looked over at Erica Reyes and gave her a smile as we got strapped into our harnesses, I knew Erica since primary school and always felt bad for her since she had epilepsy and everyone made fun of her which meant she didn't really have any friends.

I began climbing the wall and surprisingly made my way easily to the top without slipping once, I smiled and turned to look at Erica but she wasn't beside me so I looked down and saw that she was stuck in the middle of the wall frozen in place and looking like she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Erica!" Coach yelled up at her from the bottom of the wall. "Dizzy, is It vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear" I heard Lydia say. "She's just freaking out"

"That's not helping!" I yelled at Lydia then repelled myself down to Erica, her breathing was raged. "Hey Erica do you remember me" she nodded. "You're okay everything's fine there is a mat underneath you" she still wasn't calming down. "How about I go with you" Erica looked at me and nodded so I grabbed onto her "One...two...three" we repelled down together.

"See, you're fine" Coach said. "You're on the ground, you're okay alright, shake it off"

The other kids started laughing at Erica as she walked to the locker room, I glared because no one deserved to be treated like that and it angered me, Coach decided that he didn't need another freak out and ended gym early so everyone went back to the locker room to change.

I looked for Erica to make sure she was okay but couldn't find her so I got changed and left the locker room just as Scott ran past me back into the gym so I ran in after him and saw him catch Erica as she fell off the rock wall just in time and I noticed she was seizing so I ran closer with the rest of the class right behind me.

"Put her on her side" I told Scott kneeling to the ground beside him to help him move her onto her side and felt Erica grab my hand.

"How did you know?" Allison asked Scott.

"I just felt it" Scott replied looking at me as I was trying to calm Erica down.

After school I couldn't help the feeling to check up on Erica since she was taken to the hospital but didn't know what I could do since it wasn't like we were friends or if she'd even want visitors so I went home but still couldn't help feeling like I needed to check up on her, I rubbed my temple as I felt a headache coming on so I went into my bathroom to grab some Tylenol and swallowed back the pills.

"You okay?" I looked up into mirror seeing Derek standing in the doorway so I smiled.

"Yeah just a small headache" I walked back into my bedroom and sat back at my desk.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I swear Derek I'm fine" I replied but watched as his head tilted down and I recognised him listening. "Hey don't listen to my heartbeat!" I snapped at him.

"I can't always help it especially when I can tell something's up with you" he knelt on the ground in front of me. "Tell me Skye, what's wrong?" I sighed loudly.

"This girl Erica, she had a seizure in gym today and everyone was laughing at her, it just made me so angry that I felt like I wanted to murder every one of them" I sighed again. "I guess I'm just tense, it's nothing" I turned away from him and tried to focus on my homework but it wasn't a good stress reliever.

"You need to relax then" I heard Derek say as he stood then his hands were rubbing my shoulders, I continued to try and do my homework but his hands actually felt good and I found myself rolling my head with his hands leaning back in my seat. "I don't like it when you get stressed, it unsettles my wolf side" I smiled then turned.

"Well you definitely know how to solve my stress problem but I can think of something even better" I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders crashing my lips against his but he started pulling back making me growl angrily.

"Did you just growl?" he asked smirking.

"This is getting ridiculous Derek" I snapped pushing away from him and sat on my bed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked stupidly as usual.

"You seriously have to ask that" I replied glaring up at him. "You're the most infuriating guy I've ever met, why can't you be like every other male species on this planet and hurry up and have sex with me"

"Skye I've told you why I can't"

"That's bullshit Derek, I'm not some precious doll that needs protecting and it's not like I'm some narrow minded teenager who is just looking for sex or one that is rushing into sex because she thinks it's what the guy wants because this is clearly not one of those situations" I ranted letting out all my frustrations. "You don't know how many hours I agonised over the decision that I wanted to be with you this way and lose my virginity to you because I knew that if I was going to do it with anyone it would be with you because I love you so much"

I took a deep breathe feeling so much better for getting that out finally then looked up to see him not even looking at me which only frustrated me more, I went to stand up to kick him out but suddenly I was pushed back down and he was on top of me kissing me with a new passion that definitely surprised me especially when his hands found their way inside my top before he sighed loudly and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"It's not that I don't want you Skye because I do and it takes everything in me not to rip your clothes off every single time I see you and take you because you are the most beautiful and the sexiest girl I've ever met" I smiled blushing. "But if I hurt you I'd never forgive myself" he pushed himself off me and sat looking away from me. "You already know about Paige but you don't understand what I would be like if I lost you"

"Then tell me Derek, I can only understand if you tell me" I replied as I moved to sit beside him crossing my legs. "I'm still new to this whole mate thing remember" he sighed then turned to me.

"I've told you I love you and I mean every word of that sentence but when I say it, it means a lot more because you're not just some crush, your my mate and for werewolves who are luckily enough to find theirs it's like their whole being becomes tied to that one person, theirs worlds begin and end with their mates and if they were to lose them" he cupped my cheeks. "If I were to lose you, then a piece of me would die to because you are my life now"

"I…I didn't know it was that intense for you" I replied watching him smile.

"Now do you understand my fear of hurting you" I nodded feeling really overwhelmed because hearing Derek say I love you was always amazing but hearing all that was a dream come true because I felt an inkling of that as it felt like if I lost Derek then I'd have nothing to keep living for.

"Is there…any more mate things I should know about?" I asked him warily, he sighed and kissed my forehead.

"We can talk about that later" I looked up at him.

"I'd rather know all of it now" he looked at me before nodding.

"There's one more" he looked down. "A mating ceremony you could call it" my eyes widened.

"Like marriage?" I asked hearing him chuckle.

"No, not like a marriage it's…" he sighed loudly and the smile fell from his face as he grabbed my hands. "I have to give you a mating mark" his hand rubbed over my left wrist.

"Mating mark?"

"A bite Skye" he clarified staring down at my wrist so I guessed that's where this mark went.

"On my wrist?" I stated and he nodded.

"That's part of it"

"Part of it?" I was confused, I heard him sigh again as he refused to meet my eyes.

"I…I have to bite your neck to" I reached my right hand up shocked and touched my neck. "It's dangerous and one wrong move can kill you" he looked up. "Biting your wrist starts the mating ceremony then we have to…to make love and during I have to give you a bite over your neck" he touched a finger to my neck right over my pulse point.

"Wouldn't that turn me?" I asked him.

"I don't know there's a possibility but I can't really tell you for sure because I've never heard of a werewolf mating with a human before let alone an Alpha, it's extremely rare" my eyebrows furrowed.

"Then how do you know for sure were mates?" I had to ask.

"Because I can feel it" I sighed. "I know it's a lot Skye and I probably should have told you sooner than this but I didn't know how to tell you" I nodded because I understood his reasoning.

"It's okay, I understand but from now on no more secrets between us" I replied looking up at him.

"Okay" he smiled. "No more secrets I promise" he moved in for a kiss but stopped and turned towards my door. "Your dads home and sounds like he's coming up to talk to you" my eyes widened.

"Go we'll talk later" he quickly disappeared out my window just as I heard my dad coming up the stairs so I grabbed the nearest book that was beside my bed and pretended to read it just as he walked in.

"Hey kiddo" I looked up. "Look I know I've been a little cold and I'm sorry but you really upset me Skye" I frowned.

"I know dad" I replied as he walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. "And I'm really sorry to"

"I've never been more scared in my life than the other week Skye, you cannot do that to me ever again or you'll be grounded for the rest of your life" I nodded. "You're all I have left kiddo"

"I know dad and I'm going to do better, I'm going to be a better daughter I promise" I hugged him and smiled because it finally felt right again having him talking to me.

"Okay" I let him go and he stood smiling. "Get some rest kid, you have school tomorrow and I want to have dinner tomorrow night, just you and me" I smiled and nodded. "Okay goodnight"

"Night dad" I replied as he left closing my door, I heard my phone beep so I picked it up seeing a text from Der-Bear, I couldn't have Derek's name in my phone in case so I had put it in as Der-Bear much to his disproval.

 **I'll be back later have a pack problem and I told you your dad just needed time – Derek xoxo** , I smiled then quickly typed back.

 **Oh the cleverness of you, hope Isaac's okay and I'll make sure to keep my window open for you Der-Bear – Skyler xoxo** , his reply was instantaneous.

 **Don't call me that either – Derek** **L** , I laughed at his little emoji because it was so not Derek but he always had a lighter and younger demeanour around me lately, I finished my homework then decided to head to bed early.

I sat in biology the next day and took simple notes over the video we were watching about vaccinations but seriously was barely keeping my eyes open since I didn't get much sleep last night since Derek never came back, I took another drink of water hoping that would keep me up since the people who made this video hired the worst voice over person because she talked in a monotone voice and monotone voice plus darkened classroom equals sleepy uninterested class.

I looked around and noticed everyone was either asleep or not paying attention at all and finally after a few more agonizing minutes of the video the bell rang singling the end of class so I grabbed my things and quickly made my way towards my locker but stopped when I saw Jackson grab Lydia and pull her aside before he started yelling at her so I started to walk up angrily.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about" Lydia replied to something Jackson said as he pushed her back against a wall.

"It's…it's you whatever it is…blood, saliva…whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me you ruined it for me, you ruin EVERYTHING!" he walked away as my head followed him in confusion wondering what Jackson was blaming Lydia for and why he was bringing up her incident with Peter but quickly snapped out of it when I saw Lydia slowly start to break down crying so I walked up lead her away from prying eyes and into the girls bathroom.

"Do you want to be left alone right now?" I asked her, Lydia nodded and hurried into a stall so I left her alone when I heard her start crying and walked out but saw Jackson standing at his locker so I marched up to him and slammed the locker in his face. "You are such a jackass!" I shouted at him not caring who heard me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Don't you think Lydia's had enough to deal with, whatever your problem is deal with it yourself and leave her out of it?"

"Well why don't you ask your boyfriend why it didn't work!" he replied glaring at me.

"My boyfriend?" I asked him confused.

"Derek" he replied angrily.

"Derek's not my boyfriend" I lied shaking my head. "And what didn't work?"

"The bite!" I flinched.

"What?"

"I wanna know why the bite Derek gave me didn't work?" I glared at him.

"Did Derek bite you?" I asked angrily because Derek swore to me that he didn't bite Jackson which meant he lied straight to my face.

"Yeah he did and it's not working"

"When?" I asked.

"The night he became the Alpha" he replied before he walked away, I clenched my fists in anger as I walked into the cafeteria grabbing some food then sitting down next to Scott slamming the tray down on the table, Scott looked up at me confused but Stiles sat down before he could ask.

"Got 'em'" Stiles said as held up the keys to the ice rink he got from Boyd, Boyd was an outcast who sat alone at lunch but he was always a nice guy, he let me cut in front of him in the lunch line and the water fountain and always gave me pencils in Math when I always forgot. "Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?" Stiles asked.

"Sounds good" Scott agreed.

"Hey Skyez, are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I have dinner with my dad since he finally started speaking with me again and besides being the fifth wheel to your double date isn't my idea of fun besides I also have a bone to pick with Derek"

"We don't need to know what you're doing with Derek" Stiles said shaking his head like he got the shivers.

"First, Derek is in trouble so there's no chance of what your insinuating" I replied rolling my eyes. "Second, I don't even like ice skating" I noticed Scott looking off in the distance. "Scott?" I looked around and noticed Stiles and the other students in the cafeteria looking to, I turned and my mouth hung open.

Erica walked into the cafeteria in a black mini skirt, white tank top, leather jacket and cheetah print shoes, her makeup was flawless, her hair was curled to perfection and she had a smirk on her face that said "Hell yeah I'm hot" I let out a low growl at the realization that Derek had now bitten her to, that was the pack problem last night.

"What the holy hell, is that?" Lydia asked us putting her hands on the table.

"It's Erica" Scott said as Erica took a bite out of a boy's apple looking straight at us.

Erica smirked and walked out of the room so Scott, Stiles and I quickly grabbed our things and followed Erica out of the school, running outside just in time to watch as Erica slid into Derek's Camaro but not before the freshly turned werewolf smirked at the three of us causing Derek to turn and look at us as well, my fist clinched when Derek flashed us a smile and took deep breaths to calm myself down as he sped out of the parking lot.

"You okay Skye, you looked pissed" Stiles pointed out as I tried to keep my cool.

"I'm peachy" I told him through gritted teeth. "I'm going home" I turned to go back into school so that I could be sent home 'sick'.

"Why are you so mad?" Scott asked me.

"If he keeps this up, the whole damn town is going to know what's going on" I growled and stormed to the nurse's office to be sent home.

"Derek!" I yelled as I walked into the warehouse. "Derek!" I stomped over to the abandoned train car and saw Isaac lying in a seat reading a book. "Where's Derek!?" I asked him.

"What's wrong?" he replied sitting up.

"Isaac just tell me where he is?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Right here" I heard so I turned and saw Derek standing in the doorway with his eyes glowing red smirking playfully but I wasn't in the mood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked walking over to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as his eyes faded back to green after hearing I was pissed at him.

"What am I…I'm talking about the freshly turned werewolf walking around"

"I think I'm gonna leave" Isaac said getting up and left the train car.

"What about her?" Derek asked, when Isaac left.

"She is acting completely different" I yelled at him.

"I needed someone else in the pack, I need someone to help protect you" he tried to reach out to me but I stepped back because I was not about to be distracted by him touching me.

"This is not about me or your need to protect me Derek, this is about you not trusting me enough to tell me who you are turning like you promised you would" I yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me" Derek said, his eyes flashing red but that didn't deter me I wasn't scared of his red eyes.

"I can't believe you right now" I pushed past him and left heading home and laid down on my bed since I was both angry at Derek still and upset that I was angry at him at the same time because that was our first real fight, I rolled over and clutched my pillow to my chest and cried.

"Skye…Skye" my eyes fluttered open and saw my dad sitting on the edge of my bed touching my forehead. "Hey…the school called and said you came home sick, are you okay?"

"Yeah just had a really bad headache but I must have slept it off" I smiled sitting up.

"You sure you're okay for dinner, we can do it another night" I shook my head.

"No I'm okay, I'll even come down and help you but just let me change first" he stood up.

"Okay, I'm making your favourite"

"Homemade lasagne" he nodded. "Sounds great dad" he went back downstairs so I quickly changed.

"Skye" I jumped and turned around topless and saw Derek standing next to my window.

"Derek" I quickly pulled on a top and closed my door. "What are you doing here?"

"You took off without letting me explain and you didn't return my phone calls" I glared at him.

"Maybe because I don't want to hear whatever lame excuses you're going to give me, now get out"

"Not until you let me explain"

"My dad's downstairs"

"I'll be quick" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine" I snapped. "You have five minutes" he sighed and took a deep breath before meeting my eyes again.

"I told you I was going to turn people"

"But you didn't tell who and that's the important part Derek especially when I think it's putting you in danger, Scott said that battle lines are being drawn and they're gonna get hurt" I yelled quietly at him. "And to top it off you lied about Jackson and didn't tell me about Erica, Derek it's plain and simple"

"I didn't lie!" he argued.

"Yes you did, I asked if you turned Jackson and you flat out said you didn't which is lying Derek" I replied glaring at him.

"Okay maybe I lied but only about that, I haven't lied to you since Skye and didn't have time to tell you about Erica" I seriously didn't want to hear any of this right now.

"You had plenty of time Derek, I told you about Erica so how do you think it makes me feel when you went off and gave her the bite, did you even once stop and think about her not surviving since you're so clearly worrying about me"

"Of course I did, I don't go into any of these lightly, you know what she was suffering from and because of the bite she doesn't have to deal with any of the symptoms-"

"And I feel for Erica I do but that doesn't mean I like having you going around turning people Derek especially Erica, you have no sense" I argued with him "And she's drawing way too much attention to herself"

"How?" he asked.

"Well for starters she went from wearing cheap sweats to a mini skirt and pumps in one day like hello that's like a giant flashing sign to Gerard, who is the principal by the way you should have at least warned me you were turning her!"

"The pack we'll protect each other Skye and you"

"I don't need you to protect me, the Argent's don't even know were together so this is all about you're ridiculous need to control and protect me"

"It's not ridiculous Skye, I told you how much you mean to me"

"I know but you can't keep doing bizarre and reckless things in your fight to keep me safe" I replied.

"Skye?" I heard my dad call up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back then turned to Derek. "Look I have to go, we'll talk about this later okay" I walked to my door and opened it before looking back at Derek then sighed and left closing my door behind me before going downstairs to help my dad.

"Who were you talking to?" my dad asked me.

"Oh I was talking to Scott, he has a date with his girlfriend and wanted my help on what to wear"

"But I could hear two voices?"

"We video called so I could see his choices" I lied and was surprised how effortlessly it was these days, he seemed to accept that and we went back to cooking the lasagne before watching the baseball game that was on while waiting then when it was done we ate talking about life and just random things and even though it was really great spending time with my dad my mind was still in my room with Derek thinking over everything that's happened today.

"So why haven't you been hanging out with the boys lately" dad asked snapping me back.

"Oh we've all just been busy, Scott has Allison now so he's always busy and Stiles entertains himself with whatever it is Stiles finds interesting" I replied before eating another forkful of lasagne.

"I really thought you and Stiles were dating, did you two break up or something"

"Eww dad no" I replied. "Stiles and I have never been more than best friends" he smiled

"Okay but seriously I thought you'd have had a boyfriend by now, I need to fill my role as overprotective dad someday Skye" I rolled my eyes.

"Dad seriously can we move on, this is usually girl talk and besides why would a need another man in my life, it's just you and me remember" I replied making him smile.

"True, my baby girl doesn't need a man to complete her" I laughed. "But you're not seeing a girl are you?"

"Oh my God dad no!" I exclaimed. "I like guys believe me, I just…I just haven't found one I can introduce to you yet"

"Okay but if you do, don't be shy Skye I won't intimidate any of them…much" I smiled but it wasn't genuine.

"I doubt it dad" he smiled and the rest of the night was lighter and more casual every day talk, when we were done dad said he'd do the dishes and told me to get my homework done making me smile as I went upstairs after he also thanked me for tonight.

I closed my bedroom door and looked around in case Derek stuck around but he was gone, except I noticed a note and usual red stemmed rose sitting on my pillow so I reluctantly walked over and picked them up.

 ** _Skyler_**

 ** _I really am sorry for not telling you about biting Jackson or Erica and hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me because I love you and can't imagine going a day without seeing your sapphire eyes or warm smile that brightens up even my worst day_**

 ** _I promise to never lie to you, keep things from you or make you upset with me ever again and this time mean every word since you have it in writing to show me if I steer wrong again_**

 ** _So in this spirit I'm telling you that I need three Beta's which means I am going to turn another kid and we'll let you know when I decide who_**

 ** _Derek_**  
 ** _P.s - I love you so much and if you're still too angry at me then keep your window closed and yes I know that line is out of one of your favourite movies Twilight and you're probably laughing at me writing it but at least I'll know you're still angry and won't come see you tonight_**

 ** _I just want to say I love you again and I'm sorry xoxo_**

As much as I was angry at him I found myself smiling because he was seriously the goofiest and most amazing guy ever, the Twilight reference made me laugh obviously since I had made him watch that movie more than once and he knew me to well to know I would laugh at him using a line from it.

I walked over to my vanity and opened the drawer laying the letter flat down along with all the other letters Derek as given me before closing the drawer and heading to my bathroom to shower and get ready for bed since I didn't have a lot of homework and would do it tomorrow as I really couldn't be bothered with it at the moment.

When I emerged in my pyjamas I went to my window and opened the blinds and window, like Bella did because we both can't stay mad at the people we love then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

I was walking to my locker with Allison from our French class the next day and she was filling me in what happened with Lydia the night before at the ice rink.

"She was on the ice when we came out screaming and sobbing"

"What is going on with her, I mean she didn't turn after being bit by Peter and now she's seeing things" I asked her fumbling with the lock on my locker.

"I have no idea but…" Allison trailed off causing me to look up at her but she was staring at something to her left so I looked over and saw Scott being pushed against the lockers and Erica pinning him there, I raised my eyebrows at the scene as they both looked over at us before back at each other. "I'm gonna go" Allison turned around and went down the other corridor.

I turned back to Scott and saw him push Erica off before looking back towards me but saw no Allison, I shrugged then closed my locker and headed for the cafeteria but was stopped by Erica stepping in front of me.

"I have to thank you Skyler"

"For what?" I asked looking around.

"For telling Derek about me" I looked back at her frowning. "If it wasn't for you I would have never became powerful and beautiful"

"Well that's great, glad I could help" I went to walk away but she grabbed my arm and I felt her claws digging in. "Ow Erica let go"

"He told me about how you cared about what happened to me"

"I just don't like people being bullied"

"Well thanks" she let go then walked off leaving me standing in the middle of the hallways stunned and holding my wrist which had her claw marks imbedded in the skin and bleeding, I sighed then went into the lunchroom and wordlessly sat next to Scott sighing but it wasn't long before Stiles was running over to us.

"Scott, Skye do you see that?" he asked, gesturing to a lunch table.

"What, it's an empty table?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah but whose empty table?" my eyes went wide when I figured it out, it was Boyd's table and he never missed a day of school no matter how sick he was.

"Boyd" Scott and I exclaimed at the same time then we all left the cafeteria.

"Skye and I will go to the ice rink and see if he's there" Scott spoke up as we started towards the exit "And if he's not at home, you call me, got it" Scott told Stiles but Stiles just scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe we should let him" Stiles replied. "Boyd, you know you said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" he added looking at him.

"We can't" Scott argued with him.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good you know the word "sensational" comes to mind" I glared at him as I rubbed my wrist which was still sore.

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head" I yelled at him.

"All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility" Stiles continued to argue.

"They all are" Scott replied glaring at him. "And you know this things gonna get out of control that makes me responsible"

"All right, I'm with you and I've also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you" Stiles finally agreed.

"Shut up"

"No seriously do you wanna just try making out for a sec just to see how it feels" I rolled my eyes.

"Stiles shut up and go" I said and pushed Stiles forward.

"God you are becoming more and more like the Sourwolf everyday" I slapped his head before following Scott, we went to the ice rink and when Scott and I walked in we found Boyd driving the Zamboni.

"Boyd!" Scott yelled making Boyd looked at us but he kept working, Scott walked out onto the ice then looked back at me when he noticed I wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm in heels Scott, I don't think me walking across ice is a good idea, you go on though" Scott rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Boyd.

"We just wanna talk" I stiffened when I felt a hand on my shoulder making me look back and see Derek, Isaac and Erica, the two betas brushed past me as I looked up at Derek.

"Derek don't do this" I told Derek quietly.

"Stay here and don't get in the way" Derek growled out the order and followed the others onto the ice.

"If you're looking for friend, you can do a lot better than Derek" Scott told Boyd.

"Scott!" I called out in warning.

I was also partly being hurt by his words because Derek wasn't a bad guy, Scott just didn't know him like I did, yes I'll admit his choices weren't good ones at the moment but I knew Derek was good in heart he just had trouble expressing that side and would rather keep it buried so that he didn't get hurt.

"That really hurts Scott" Derek started as Scott turned in his direction. "I mean if you're going to review me at least take a consensus Erica how's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm" she shrugged. "In a word...transformative" Erica said growling at Scott while extending her canines, I rolled my eyes at the dramatic reply then sighed and slowly walked onto the ice being careful not to slip.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great" Isaac replied smirking at Scott.

"How about your own best friend?" Derek asked, turning to face me as I walked up to them.

"In the three months I've known you" I said pretending to think. "I was kidnapped by a crazy bitch you used to date, I've been beaten and attacked so I would say it hasn't been all that fun"

"Hold on" Scott said interrupting us. "This isn't exactly a fair fight"

"Then go home Scott" Derek said as Erica and Isaac began to walk towards Scott but he dropped to the ground, punching the ice fully transformed into his wolf.

"I meant fair for them" Scott said.

I went to run towards them to stop this but Derek grabbed my shoulder as Scott went on to fight Erica and Isaac and won, they were both definitely hurt and of course I hated that they were hurt but they needed to be knocked down a level.

"Don't you get it he's not doing this for you he's just adding to his own power, okay it's all about him he's making you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs" Scott spoke up as he slid them to mine and Derek's feet.

"It's true" Derek replied. "It is about power" Derek let go of me and walked towards Scott, transforming into his full wolf.

"Derek don't!" I yelled but was ignored, Derek head butted Scott and slashed his stomach with his claws he then proceeded to punch him twice in the face and in the stomach, Scott elbowed him throwing him off for a split second but Derek repeatedly punched him in the face again then slammed him to the ice and I watched as Scott coughed up blood. "Stop it!" I cried feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

I ran over shakily and quickly stood between them holding my hands up to Derek's chest to stop him advancing towards Scott again as I glared at him and kept eyes locked on Derek's bright red ones.

"Get out of the way, Skye" Derek ordered.

"No" I argued with him.

"I said get out of the way!"

"And I said NO!" Derek growled but I continued to stare at him and refuse to step aside, I watched as his angry expression soften as he shifted back to normal still looking at me before he turned.

"Don't" Scott said weakly. "You don't wanna be like them" Scott added as I watched Derek walking away from us but looked over when Boyd jumped down from the Zamboni.

"Your right" Boyd said then he lifted up his shirt, revealing a fresh bite mark. "I wanna be like you" he turned and walked away with Derek, Erica and Isaac, I turned to Scott and inspected the wounds.

"We should go to the animal clinic, I might be able to bandage you up there" I said as I helped him stand.

"Do you wanna go after him?" Scott asked me, I looked in the direction Derek and the others had disappeared in but shook my head.

"No right now you're more important than my dwindling relationship" I put his arm around my shoulder and helped him off the ice, I was pissed at Derek for hurting Scott and knew stepping in was the only way to insure neither of them got hurt that much since I knew Derek would never hurt me.

I helped Scott onto my bike and gave him the spare helmet then quickly texted my dad telling him I was going to be out late by saying I was studying with Scott then quickly took off towards the clinic, we got to the clinic just as night set in.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked himself, as he looked at the slashes on his stomach.

"Because it's from an Alpha" we looked up to see Deaton, standing next to a dead body on the examination table. "I think maybe we better have that talk now"

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think so far, please let me know by reviewing or Fav/Follow**


	4. Ep 4 - Abomination

**Skye's POV**

"They're coming back, we don't have much time to talk" Deaton said as he rapidly tried to clean and dress Scott's wound.

"What is that?" Scott asked as Deaton took a bottle and poured some liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Rubbing alcohol you don't want it to get infected do you?" Deaton began to pat the wound and Scott winced at the sting. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek"

"Okay, how do you know all this?" I asked the vet since I was completely confused on how he knew about Derek or the fact that Scott would heal. "Actually how...how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story" he said, putting a bandage over Scott's wound. "What I can tell you is that I know about Scott's kind, you're kind I can help….this-" he turned to the body on the examination table. "This is something different"

"Wha...well do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No but the Argents will and this is the crucial part they'll have some kind of record or book it'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered"

"All the things?" I asked in shock "How many different things are there?" the sound of a car stopping on the gravel outside made us all turn to the door as the bell on the door chimed as it was opened and we heard footsteps coming closer so Scott and I hurried into the supply closet to hide, just as Chris and Gerard Argent entered the room.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign" Deaton told them.

"Hello Alan" we heard Gerard say. "It's been a while the last I heard, you had retired"

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct"

"If you hadn't noticed" Chris cut in. "This body is one of ours"

"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his fingertips so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions" Deaton replied.

"He was only 24"

"Killers, come in all ages"

"All ages, sizes, shapes" Gerard added and I gulped and looked at Scott who caught my eye with a look of worry himself. "It's the last one that concerns us"

"How about you tell us what you found" Chris said.

"See this cut?" Scott and I heard Deaton ask. "Precise almost surgical but this isn't the wound that killed him this had a more...interesting purpose"

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked him or more like pointed it out.

"That's right whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions, these are the cause of death notice the patterns on either side"

"Five for each finger" Chris replied.

"Each claw" Gerard corrected.

"As you can see" Deaton started. "It dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease" I looked over at Scott again but this time with a scared expression on my face because I didn't like the sound of that.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No"

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity the render its victims essentially helpless within seconds"

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it"

"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey…this prey wasn't eaten that means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him, in fact killing may be its only purpose"

"Thank you, Alan" Gerard replied. "We'll take it from here" we heard more footsteps entre the room before disappearing along with Chris and Gerard following them, I looked up at Scott and we waited until he nodded after he heard the cars pull away before we walked out of the supply closet back into the exam room.

"I'm sorry you two had to hear that" Deaton said when he looked up at us.

"So whatever killed that guy" Scott started. "Is gonna kill again?"

"I'm afraid so"

"How will we know who's next?" I asked them but no one answered.

Later that night I was sitting at my desk doing Math homework when I saw my window being opened, I sighed already knowing who it was because nobody else sneaks into my room.

"Go away" I leaned back when he didn't listen.

"You've been screening my calls again, why?" Derek demanded.

"Oh gee I don't know how about you nearly killing my best friend" I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"We need to talk"

"No we don't, I have nothing to say to you" I spun back around but he turned my chair and held it in place. "Go away I'm not in the mood for your lies right now Derek and besides you hurt Scott so why would I want to see you"

"I know and I'm sorry but I couldn't let that defiance go unpunished otherwise Isaac and Erica would have doubted my leadership"

"I don't care Derek"

"Would you care if one of them killed me for Alpha stats" my eyes widened at him throwing that in my face.

"Of course I would but what you did is inexcusable, you did more damage than necessary, turned Boyd without telling me yet again and your newly turned she-wolf practically threatened me today after thanking me for telling you about her" I shouted at him relieved my dad was doing the boneyard shift tonight.

"She threatened you?" he asked me missing the whole key point of my reply.

"I can't keep having this conversation with you Derek, if you're not going to be honest with me than I don't see where this is going" I gestured between us dramatically.

"Skye…"

"No it's your turn to listen to me because you clearly didn't the first time, I am not going to be with someone who is constantly lying to me and using his charm as a distracter because that's not who I want to be with"

"Skye…"

"I get that what happened in your past…relationships wasn't all that great but this time is different and I know you feel that so you need to stop finding ways to piss me off then finding cutesy ways to distract me from being mad at you otherwise this is never going to work Derek" I breathed out when I finished then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Skye, I really am because you're right I promised I would tell you and can't really blame it on anything else except that I'm a jerk" I sighed.

"I don't want apologies Derek, I want results and until you can prove that your serious-"

"Hey I'm serious, I'm serious about you because I love you" he replied cutting me off and cupped my cheeks.

"I love you to Derek but right now it's hard to focus on our relationship when you keep lying and since there's a crazy reptilian monster thing out there killing people"

"Huh?" he asked and tilted his head in that adorable way of his.

"Something else is out there killing people, it paralyses the victim before slaughtering them and I'm pretty sure it's what killed Isaac's dad" he looked at me before he nodded.

"We'll figure this out"

"I just feel like everything's hitting all at once, were fighting, I barely see Scott and Stiles anymore and to top it off now we have this thing to worry about and stop from killing people" I sighed closing my eyes as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Skye, it'll be okay I promise we'll stop fighting that way it's easier on you" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I know this is hard on you since you didn't ask for any of this and I don't know how you cope with any of it since it's heavy stuff for us so it'd be even worse on you so don't worry about this creature and let me handle it"

"Not by yourself…I don't want you getting hurt Derek" I argued looking up.

"I won't be alone…"

"Okay how about this I don't want any werewolf getting hurt trying to take this thing down, especially you, it's dangerous" I sighed and leaned my head onto his chest, I felt safe in Derek's arms it felt like nothing bad could happen to me as long as he was holding me.

"Skye I'll be fine" Derek whispered running his hands up and down my back soothingly before he sighed into my ear. "I should go they'll be wondering where I am" I matched his sigh as reluctantly stepped out of his embrace and watched him walk towards the window then as he jumped out, I walked over and closed the widow before I went downstairs for some much needed me time.

I made myself some popcorn then sat down and started flicking through the channels hoping to find some decent movie but my phone quickly interrupted the peace, I picked it up off the coffee table and read the text.

 **Hey Skye can you come pick me up at the mechanics, something happened, something supernatural – Stiles,** I quickly got up and grabbed my keys, leaving to go help my best friend.

"You okay?" I asked Stiles as he got into my dad's car outside the mechanic's garage, my dad's Audi A5 barely got driven since dad usually just drove his squat car around and because this is also my mom's car and it reminded him too much of her.

"Yeah" Stiles replied though he was still obviously shaken. "Scott was right it's not like him, its eyes were almost like reptilian but there was something about 'em"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know when you see like a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who is it?" he replied, my eyes widened.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" I asked him.

"No but I think it knew me" I squeezed his shoulder then dropped him off at home.

I pulled up to the old warehouse and stopped my bike sighing because I had been debating this since getting I hopped on my bike this morning but after what happened to Stiles last night I knew we needed all the help we could get in figuring out what this thing was, the only problem was getting Scott and Stiles to agree so that's why I was going behind their backs, I walked inside standing at the top of the steps just in time to see Derek throw Erica to the ground.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Erica suddenly jumped on Derek straddling him and kissed him on the lips then Derek threw her off after kissing her back even just a little making me cross. "That's the last time you do that" he said wiping his mouth off and I wanted to know if that was the first time she's done that.

"Why?" Erica asked. "Because I'm a Beta"

"Because he has me" I replied walking down the stairs, Boyd got up and let me pass and I glared at Erica as I passed her.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked sitting up against the nearest pillar. "I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal" Derek seemed to be sympathetic and kneeled besides Isaac taking his arm but suddenly bent it back and even I heard bone breaking making me flinch and look away.

"101" Derek growled out. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight huh look at me!"

"Derek stop" I quickly cut in hestitantly.

"I'm teaching you how to survive" Derek yelled ignoring me and I watched as Erica and Boyd flinched at the power in Derek's voice.

"Derek that's enough" I interrupted again but this time I put a hand on his shoulder, Derek looked at my hand then nuzzled it before standing up, the others looked at each other then at me shocked and I'm sure it was because I was able to calm Derek down.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac asked glaring at Derek and was holding his arm. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know but they're planning something and you especially know that's not our only problem, whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night"

"It did" I cut in and they all turned to look at me.

"Well until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know as fast as I can teach you" Derek grabbed my hand and led me into his train car. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Probably" I smiled then nodded back towards the other Beta's. "Shouldn't they?" I asked him as Derek sighed and sat down.

"Are you okay, what's happened?"

"Yeah, I came here to tell you that the thing almost killed Stiles last night and it killed a mechanic and a hunter as well" I went to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Skye wait I realised that we never really did solve the issue last night and I never apologised for hurting Scott"

"No you didn't" I replied crossing my arms. "But don't because I know you're not sorry" I added moving to walk out of the train car but again he stopped me.

"Skye, I'm really am sorry please forgive me"

"I don't know if I can Derek, if we are gonna make this relationship work you need to trust me and you need to tell me things, how would you like it if I didn't tell you things"

"I know and I promise to work on it because you know how much you mean to me" I sighed then hugged him.

"I need you to trust me Derek, I don't have a lot of people in my life so I need you" I heard him sigh into my neck. "I'm not asking you to marry me or run away with me, I'm asking for trust I know you haven't had the best track record with trusting relationships but I'm different, this time it's different and deep down you know it which I know is why you're being like this" he looked down at me.

"I will Skye, I promise I won't lie to you ever again and you'll always have me" I sighed then leaned back.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late for my next class" I kissed his cheek. "Will I see you later at the game"

"Maybe" I nodded then left the train car walking past the other three without a word to either of them, I went back to school and went straight to my locker to put my books away then saw Scott walking up to me.

"Hey are you okay, you know after last night I know fighting with Derek like that couldn't have been great"

"It wasn't but we kind of worked it out, were just going through a really rough patch at the moment" I sighed looking at a picture of me and Derek in my locker that I had hidden underneath some other photos of Scott, Stiles and myself.

"I'm really sorry Skye" I looked over at Scott confused.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not being a great friend to you lately" he replied.

"Scott don't worry about it, I haven't been a great friend lately either"

"I never really told you but I'm happy for you and Derek by the way" my eyes widened in surprise. "I mean that Skye, I wasn't happy about it at first but you deserve to be happy and if that's with Derek then great"

"Thanks Scotty" I pulled him into a hug. "That really means a lot right now" I let him go then punched his shoulder making him laugh. "By the way I'm happy for you to, Allison's a luckily girl" I linked my arms through his as we walked to find the last member of our trio, we quickly found Stiles and sat on the stairwell next to him.

"I'm so sorry about the other day" Stiles started, I looked at him questioningly. "I'm trying, we'll get through this I know because…I love you" I snapped my head up and looked at Stiles confused as hell.

"What?" Stiles ignored me and continued talking to Scott.

"I love you more than…oh my God, I can't…you and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate"

"Alright I'm caught up now" I nodded smirking.

"Come on!" Scott exclaimed. "You and Skye are the only ones we can trust"

"So make her do this stuff!" Stiles sighed.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "In case you forgot it's not a good idea for me to be around any of the Argent's since they don't know that I'm with Derek, especially Allison" Scott shifted his weight so I narrowed my eyes at him. "She doesn't know right?"

"Um…about that …" Scott mumbled.

"Scott!" I yelled and watched him flinch from the pitch my voice took. "I told you not to tell her and if she was to find out then it was going to be me who told her!" I exclaimed then stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked me.

"I can't be around Scott right now because otherwise I'm gonna punch him in the face" I groaned. "God now I'm sounding like Derek…thank you Scott" I stormed off and walked outside only to see Allison sitting at one of the tables so I quickly made my way over to her. "Hey you know why I couldn't tell you right?" Allison looked up at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked me confused.

"About me and Derek being together"

"Oh…yeah I understand, Scott told me that you and Derek don't want my family to know and I can say it's a good idea but why did you feel like you couldn't trust me to tell me yourself"

"I was…" I started but Stiles ran up to us.

"Okay does your family own like bestiary?" Stiles asked her and we laughed.

"I think you mean…" Allison started.

"No I mean bestiary" Stiles interrupted. "And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay" Allison sighed. "Can you describe this thing?"

"Uh…it's probably like a book old, worn…"

"Like bound in leather?" she asked him.

"Yeah"

"I've seen Gerard with a book like that" Stiles nodded and ran off, I shook my head then turned to Allison to continue the conversation from earlier.

"As I was saying I was going to tell you but then your grandfather showed up and knew that if something were to happen and they found out about my relationship with Derek…then it'd be easier if you didn't know that way you wouldn't get hurt" Allison smiled at me.

"I can handle myself"

"I know" Allison smirked as Stiles ran up to the table again panting.

"Where…does he…keep…it?"

"It's got to be in his office" Allison replied so he ran off again and I laughed.

"I swear Stiles has no brain sometimes, if I was him I would have just called Scott while I was sitting with you rather than running around making a scene"

"Maybe we should tell him that" Allison laughed as I watched Stiles run back out towards us.

"Or we can just let him continue like this" he ran up to the table and took a puff of Scott's inhaler.

"You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years" Allison shook her head.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send, trust me they'd find it" I'm glad my father didn't monitor my phone records.

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked her.

"Not without his keys"

"Don't tell me we're seriously planning on stealing the principal's keys" I sighed loudly "Can't we have one day where we don't do anything that puts us in danger?"

"How could stealing his keys put us in danger?" Stiles asked me.

"You didn't see him slice a werewolf in half Stiles…trust me stealing anything from Gerard has the potential to put us in danger" Stiles nodded.

"Point taken, so how are we going to do this?" he asked us.

"What about at the game?" Allison asked. "He's coming tonight"

"He is?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'll sit with him and grab his keys then Stiles you can grab them and run into his office to find it"

"Wait why me?" Stiles protested.

"Because Scott will be on the field and it'll be hard for him to get away long enough to go searching for the book but if you're too scared then I'll help you look you big baby" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Fine" he sighed and started walking off, I looked at Allison and we shared a laugh before the bell rang and we headed to class.

"Come on!" Coach yelled as another player was taken down by Eddie 'The Abomination' Abomowitz. "Is that thing even a teenager, I wanna see a birth certificate!" I watched coach turn around and sit next to Stiles from my place on the front step of the bleachers before turning my eyes back up into the stands towards Allison and her grandfather smiling when I saw Gerard put his coat on Allison since the plan was going as planned for once, I looked back down at Stiles and nodded then we both got up and walked over to her just as two other players were taken out and Allison handed Stiles Gerard's keys as we slipped past the stands before the two of us ran towards the school and we almost made it until Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, Stiles nodded his head at a car Lydia was sitting in crying, I wanted to help my friend but knew it was Stiles' time to shine so I took the keys. "Go talk to her, you can catch up" I ran inside the school and went to Gerard's office then started rummaging through his desk drawers, trying to find the bestiary. "Come on...come on where is it?" I asked myself.

"What are you looking for" I looked up and saw Derek standing in the doorway.

"You came" I said surprised since I didn't think he was going to come especially when I texted him telling him that Gerard was going to be here tonight.

"Why wouldn't I?" Derek held out a hand so I quickly took it and entwined our fingers.

"Because I texted you saying Gerard was going to be here tonight" I replied crossing my arms. "What are we doing here?" I asked when we entered the pools.

"You wanted me to trust you" I looked at him confused.

"Okay?" I pressed him but I could tell this was hard so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he sighed loudly then looked straight into my eyes.

"When I was with Kate it was just about sex and lust but with you I want more Skye because I've never felt this way about anyone so I mean it when I promise that I'll be more honest with you and I'm going to start telling you everything about the pack but I will keep making more Betas if it means it can protect you from this creature"

"Derek I don't want you to think I need protecting and I don't want you to get hurt because of me or because you were protecting me"

"It's my job to protect you Skye" he cupped my cheeks.

"Which means it's also my job to protect you Derek, isn't that what mates do for each other" I asked him, he smiled and nodded so I stood up onto my tippy toes to kiss him but the sound of someone coming in sprung us apart.

"Ah...Ah...Ow" I heard from behind me so I turned and saw Erica dragging Stiles by the ear.

"Stiles" Derek said glowering at Stiles suddenly with a basketball in his hands.

"Derek" Stiles said nodding at him before turning to me. "Skye, did you find it?" I shook my head.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage" Derek asked Stiles.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting" Derek smirked and used his claws to deflate the basketball in his hands. "Holy God" Stiles gasped as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's try that again I know you saw something Skye told me, so you want to try that again, what did you see?" Stiles glared my way so I gave him an apologetic look.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking, um skin was dark kind of patterned, I think I actually saw scales is that enough because I have someone I really need to talk to" Derek stared at Stiles unamused. "Alright eyes, eyes are um...yellowish and slitted" just then I looked up and was looking right into the eyes of the creature so I grabbed and squeezed Derek's hand making him look up to which caused Erica to follow our gazes as well. "What?" Stiles asked us seeing our eyes wander. "What you've seen it, you all have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Stiles walk towards us slowly" I said making him turn and look up as the creature let out a hiss and scream before jumping down from the second story causing Stiles to jump next to me, Derek growled and took a protective stance in front of me as the creature used it's tail to send Erica flying into the wall knocking her unconscious.

"Run!" Derek yelled pushing me and Stiles away but I saw the creature lift a clawed hand before backing off, Derek grabbed his neck and I saw a small cut already starting to heal.

"Derek your neck!" I exclaimed and caught him as he began to fall backwards, Stiles grabbed him as well and draped Derek's arm over his shoulder so I quickly did the same with Derek's other arm before we took off running.

"Where is it?" Derek asked trying to look around clearly but was already paralysed. "Do you see it?"

"No" Stiles replied struggling as much as I was to carry Derek's dead weight. "Just hurry"

"Call Scott" Stiles grabbed his phone but it slipped out of his hands and landed on the ground so he let go of Derek to get it but I couldn't hold up his weight myself so Derek went towards the pool.

"Stiles, you son of a…" I saw him hit the water so I sprung into the water after him and so did Stiles which I was thankful for because dragging him to the surface was hard work since he was pretty much dead weight for both of us, we coughed and spluttered as we got air.

"Where did it go" Stiles asked looking around as we put Derek's arms around our shoulders treading water. "Where is it, do you see it?"

"No" Derek replied.

"Okay maybe it took off" I said looking around myself but a loud screech proved otherwise.

"Maybe not" Derek replied looking at me. "Will you two get me out of here before I drown"

"You're worried about drowning" Stiles spat at him. "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" it was getting really hard to hold up Derek's weight.

"Did you notice that I'm paralysed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek stop and it's only seven feet don't dramatize it" I replied trying to look around again and tread water so we didn't all drown. "Okay I don't see it" I nodded to Stiles and we started swimming to the edge.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop" Derek suddenly yelled stopping us and we followed his gaze seeing the creature stalking towards the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked but nobody answered him since it wasn't like Derek and I knew the answer, the creature continued to roam around the edge of the pool but then it suddenly made a move towards the edge and touched the top of the water but flinched back as if the water burnt it. "Wait did you see that, I don't think he can swim"

"Wow great detection work Stiles" I spat spitting the water out that had made it into my mouth since I was getting exhausted as it felt like we'd been in the pool for hours treading water.

"Okay, okay, I don't think I can do this much longer"

"Here I thought it was just me" I cut in just barely holding my own head above the water let alone Derek's, I saw Stiles look towards his phone.

"No, no, no, no don't even think about it" Derek yelled at him seeing where his eyes had ventured as well.

"Could you just trust me, just this once?" Stiles asked him and I scoffed because he had to get in line.

"NO!" Derek exclaimed. "Skye won't be able to hold me up herself" he added.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence babe" I muttered.

"Were the ones keeping you alive okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah and when the paralyse wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek replied barely with his head above the water.

"That's why we've been holding you up the past two hours" Stiles answered him.

"Yup" Derek said looking at Stiles. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you but you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go" they stared at each other for a second then Stiles looked at me, I nodded and he threw Derek's arm off his shoulders and I couldn't hold Derek's weight by myself so he sunk but managed to yell out Stile's name.

Stiles started swimming to the edge for his phone so I quickly dived down and tried to drag Derek back to the top just barely getting him up as Stiles quickly helped the last few metres having gotten his phone and called Scott.

"Please tell me you got him?" I asked as I coughed the water out of my throat but the look he gave me said it all. "I'm going to kill him" I was beyond exhausted by now and knew Stiles was as well. "We can't stay up any longer, we need something to hold onto" Stiles looked around then noticed the diving podiums, I nodded and he started swimming backwards towards it as I held Derek's head above the water.

He tried to grab onto it but his hand slipped and we sunk into the water but suddenly a hand shot in and grabbed Derek and Stiles yanking them out of the water then returned for me and when I was pulled up I noticed it was Scott, he set me down next to Derek then roared at the creature before they started fighting as I coughed the water out of my lungs and felt a hand pat my back helping me, I looked over and saw Derek had gotten some of his movement back.

The creature threw Scott into a mirror and it shattered as Scott fell to the ground but he quickly recovered and picked up a shard of glass as a weapon but the creature seemed to lose interest in fighting and stared at the glass, at it's reflection before he suddenly screeched and climbed the wall before jumping out of the skylight window.

"Okay…" I said causing the three of them to look at me. "I'm only going to say this once…what the hell was that?"

I shivered from the cold winter air blowing on my wet hair as Scott booted up a laptop since apparently the bestiary was actually a flash drive hanging on Gerard's keys, Scott plugged it in and scrolled through the files.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked as I looked over the screen.

"I think it's archaic Latin" I replied pulling the laptop towards me trying to translate anything I could since I knew a little bit of Latin and hoped I'd recognise something.

"You know archaic Latin?!" he asked me, I snorted.

"No…but I know what archaic Latin looks like since it and classical Latin are pretty similar"

"So how are supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott sighed.

"It's called a Kanima" Derek said walking up to us with Erica in tow and he draped a jacket over my shivering body, I sent a quick thank you smile at Derek before looking back at Scott.

"You knew the whole time" Stiles accused, I rolled my eyes knowing Derek didn't know before hand.

"No" Derek replied shaking his head. "Only when it was confused by its own reflection"

"It doesn't know what it is" Scott pointed out.

"Or who" Derek nodded.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked Derek but he shook his head.

"Just stories…rumours"

"But it's like us?" Scott asked him.

"A shape-shifter yes but it's…it's not right it's like a…"

"An abomination" Stiles and I supplied at the same time, Derek looked between us and nodded his head then he and Erica turned to leave but Scott stopped them.

"Derek!" they turned around and faced him. "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argent's"

"Scott" I sighed. "I'm pretty sure they already know what they're dealing with"

"You trust them?" Derek asked ignoring me making me roll my eyes, I seriously don't know why I bother talking to these boys they never listen to me.

"Nobody trusts anyone!" Scott told him. "That's the problem, while we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we still don't know anything about it!" Derek just looked at him for a few seconds before finally saying.

"I know one thing, when I find it…I'm gonna kill it" I debated following after him but stayed with Scott and Stiles trying to read the bestiary and knew Derek would check up on me tonight away, I hoped in the jeep as Scott was going to pick up his mom and Stiles was driving me home.

"Seriously how are you with that guy Skye?" I rolled my eyes as I looked over at him.

"You don't know him like I do Stiles, he's different with me and besides I don't have to explain it to you except that he's a part of me, were bonded for life" I replied shrugging.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked me.

"If I tell you will you get off my back" he nodded but I knew he wouldn't. "Derek and I are mates" his eyes widened.

"Like wolves" I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Kind of yeah"

"So let me get this straight you and Derek are mates which means that you can never be apart?"

"Pretty much" I replied just as he pulled up outside my place.

"So did you know about him turning people?" he asked me.

"I knew about Isaac but not Erica or Boyd or him biting Jackson"

"Is that all you lied about?" I sighed and bit my lip.

"Yeah, that's everything" I replied and turned to him. "Look Stiles I know you and Scott don't trust him but I'm in love with Derek and he's everything to me" he smiled and nodded as I got out walking up to my bedroom and exactly like I thought Derek was there waiting. "Hey" I smiled then grabbed a change of clothes since I was still soaked but he was in fresh clothes. "How'd you have time to change and get back here before me" I asked as I emerged in fresh clothes.

"I'm a fast runner and besides you were chatting to Stiles for a while" I nodded and sat at my vanity to brush my hair.

"He wouldn't exactly let me go without answers, you know Stiles he likes to have all the facts and I've missed them, they've been my best friends since pre-school…Stiles even longer" I sighed then turned to look at him. "I was scared tonight" he stood up and crossed the room to stand behind me.

"What were you scared of, the Kanima?" I shook my head.

"I was scared of losing you, tonight was a prime example that you won't always be there to protect me Derek"

"Skye-"

"Let me talk please" I cut him off then grabbed his hands. "You could have died tonight Derek and it would have been my fault because you were distracted by me and Stiles, you could have been fighting the Kanima instead of turning around to tell us to run"

"Skye I wouldn't do it any differently"

"I know and that's the problem, I don't want to be the liability, I don't want to play damsel in distress all the time"

"What are you saying Skye?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying Derek" he started shaking his head. "Derek listen to me" I squeezed his hands. "I know, I know you're scared of what happened to Paige could happen to me but I know it won't because this is meant to me, I know I'm meant to be with you and I can't if I stay human, I want to be able to protect you, to be strong and powerful" he sighed so I kissed him.

"Skye I…I can't"

"Shh…" I held his face. "Yes you can" I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Trust me Derek I know I can do this and I want to do it right, I want to do the mating ceremony" he looked up shocked. "I love you Derek Hale more than anything and I trust you"

"Skye I love you, you know I love you" he pulled me to him and crashed his lips against mine as I felt his hands travel into my top and rest over my bra clasp before he looked at me, I nodded and grabbed my shirt pulling it over my head then looked up and smiles as his eyes fell to my chest, I didn't have a large bust but by his look I knew I had no reason to be shy.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed up against him as my hands wound their way into his hair before tugging gently at it making him growl softly then smile as he crashed his lips back against mine before he grabbed my butt and hoisted me up so I had to wrap my legs around his waist as he started towards my bed before laying me down gently and settled his weight over me making me smile as I felt a certain bulge pressing against my inner thigh.

I started on his belt buckle and pants as he started kissing my neck, I moaned quietly especially when his hand found its way into my pants and I felt him smile against my neck before he stopped and moved so that he was looking into my eyes.

"Your wrist Skye" I smiled and offered up my left wrist to him, he grabbed it and held it near his mouth sighing in hesitation so I grabbed his other hand and squeezed it letting him know it was okay, he looked into my eyes as I watched his teeth turn into canines then sink into the flesh of my wrist as I flinched in the briefest of pain. "Are you okay?" I nodded putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm fine" he kissed me then started undoing the string of my sleep shorts before starting to pull them down leaving me in just my bra and panties so I returned the favour pushing down his jeans as far as I could get them until he kicked them the rest of the way off then looked back up at me.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded so he unclipped my bra and slipped it off then stared at my exposed chest making me blush ever so slightly because this is the first time I've willingly let him see my breasts. "You're so beautiful" my blush deepened as I pulled him down into another kiss.

We continued kissing and running our hands all over each other until we were both utterly and completely naked making out like a couple of teenagers, when I first got a glimpse at the size of Derek's…you know and I was filled with a little bit of fear since I didn't know how it was going to fit inside me but he kissed my forehead so tenderly and my fear melted away.

"Do you have any condoms?" Derek asked me, I blushed and nodded.

"Desk drawer" he quickly moved and grabbed one then came back and pulled the covers over as he pulled it on the settled back over top of me, I held onto his arms as I looked into his eyes.

"All you have to do is tell me to stop if it hurts too much Skye" I nodded and kept my eyes locked on his as I felt it get closer to my entrance then finally push in and I whimpered in pain as a few tears fell but Derek was quick to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I shook my head.

"It's okay, just go slow" he nodded then started moving slowly and I felt the pain start to fade away as a new feeling replaced it and started to grow with every thrust, I started moaning in pleasure as I held onto Derek's arms. "Oh forget slow...faster please" Derek smiled and slowly increased his pace as my legs wound tightly around his waist and groaned as he hit a partially sensitive spot and ran my nails down his back hearing him growl into my neck again making me smile because god that is the sexiest thing ever.

"Skye…" I nodded knowing what was coming, he kissed my neck as I felt his features start their change and then his wolf and bright red eyes were staring back at me.

"It's okay, I want you to" I bared my neck to him and closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my neck then his fangs dug in, I flinched and grabbed onto his biceps in both pain and pleasure especially since his pace quickened and pushed me over some invisible line and so much pleasure filled me that I cried out his name in ecstasy, he thrusted a few more times before groaning and falling still panting for air. "Oh my god" I moaned as he finally rolled off me.

"I know" I laughed as I rolled onto my side and pressed against his side laying my hand over his heart feeling the quick pace it was set to right now.

"If I knew the sex was this good I would have pressed you more" he smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me even closer.

"I think you pressed me more than you should have" he brushed my hair aside and touched my neck making me flinch in pain. "Does it hurt?"

"A little but it's bearable" he sighed and stared at it so I moved and kissed him. "Don't worry about it Derek, I've never been more happier than I am right now"

"I wish I didn't have to put you through that"

"Don't ruin the moment Derek, I love you more than anything" he smiled and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"I love you to Skye, so much" he kissed my forehead. "You should probably have a shower"

"No I'm good here" I hugged his waist tightly since I wasn't ready to leave our little love bubble yet.

"Skye" I looked up. "You have blood all over you and…it doesn't make me feel good knowing it's because of me" I sighed then sat up holding the sheet to me and finally did feel that I had blood rolling down my chest and drying slowly.

"Okay" I stood up wrapping the sheet around me as I walked into my bathroom and hopped into the shower making sure to wash the wound carefully and making sure I washed away all the blood before turning it off and wrapped a towel around myself then walked to the mirror and wiped away the steam.

I looked at Derek's bite on my neck expecting to see it healing but saw nothing, it had stopped bleeding which I thought might have been a good sign but jumped when I felt Derek's arms wrap around my waist so I looked up at him in the mirror.

"How are you feeling?"

"No different" I replied then turned. "Should I be feeling any different?"

"Not really, it'll take a few days for signs that the bite took and that's if you even turn since it wasn't a normal bite…or if you…"

"Hey don't think like that, I told you I'm going to get through this because it's what's meant to be" he was still frowning so I kissed him before stepping back. "Don't be a Sourwolf Derek" his frown intensified before finally a hint of a smile graced his lips. "There's my Der-Bear" he rolled his eyes. "Be happy with me" he nodded then lifted me into his arms again and carried me back towards my bed which now had new sheets. "You changed my sheets?"

"I had to, there was dried blood all over your old ones" I nodded then kissed him when he started to go all broody again. "You Skyler Blakesley are a dangerous and conniving vixen" I smiled.

"Would you have me any other way?" I asked him with a playful smirk.

"No because I love you just the way you are" he replied.

"Good answer" I kissed him again quickly. "And I love you to, my sexy wolf" he dropped us down on the bed and…well you know what happened next, now that I've had a taste of Derek Hale I was never letting him out of my bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Please remember to review because the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write and post chapter's quicker**


	5. Ep 5 - Venomous

**Skye's POV**

I woke up to the sound of soft snores in my ear making me smile and hug the arm that was wrapped around my naked chest tighter and tried to go back to sleep but a knock on my door made me jump and wake Derek.

"Skye you're going to be late for school" I looked up at my alarm clock then sat up when I saw the time, it was 7:45 already how the hell did either of us sleep through my alarm.

"Okay dad, I'm getting ready" I turned to Derek with a surprised look on my face before jumping out of bed rushing to my bathroom to have the quickest shower of my life then rushed around throwing the first clothes I found on then ran a quick brush through my hair but I saw Derek staring at my neck. "Ah crap" I exclaimed as I noticed the bite on my neck and wrist hadn't healed so I grabbed a long sleeve shirt instead and quickly tried to hide the mark on my neck not missing Derek's frown in the mirror. "Don't" I told him.

"Don't what Skye" he asked me. "Don't be angry at myself for hurting you"

"It doesn't even hurt and I don't have time for this" I grabbed a jacket and my books off my desk stuffing them in my bag as I watched him start texting someone. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I have to go, I'll see you later" he left without even a kiss goodbye but I was late as well so I quickly ran downstairs and left for school saying a quick bye to my dad and stealing a piece of toast from his plate.

When I got to school I ran in and quickly made it to my locker just as the bell rang so I threw my jacket and bag in grabbing only my English text book before turning around shutting my locker but flinched because the sound was louder than it usually was, I shrugged it off and ran to English and sat down the sighed because I had made it before the teacher.

"Hi Skye" I jumped and turned around seeing Isaac sitting behind me, I looked around nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I'm back at school" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion but then I recalled the text Derek had gotten this morning.

"What did Derek do?"

"He did what he needed to do to get me back in school" Isaac replied with a cocky smirk just as I saw Scott walk in and notice Isaac, he looked at me for an explanation but I shrugged since I no idea what they'd done for Isaac to be able to attend school again either, I saw Stiles run in and sit behind Scott.

"Dude, I just talked to my dad who talked to Jackson and I've got really terrible, horrible, very very bad news" Stiles said leaning closer to Scott.

"I think I already know" Scott replied pointing at Isaac who Stiles hadn't even noticed until now and I saw Isaac smirk having heard their conversation as well, I glared at him as he looked up at me with the same cocky smile, I rolled my eyes then turned to the front since the teacher just walked in.

"Okay, there's only one thing I found online called the Kanima" Stiles said as he, Scott and I walked out of the classroom, I turned to see Isaac walking down the hall in the other direction before looking back at Scott and Stiles. "It is some kind of were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers"

"That thing was not a jaguar" I said rubbing my head as I felt a headache coming on.

"Yeah and you and I are not exactly murderers but it came after us"

"But Stiles, you did see it kill someone" Scott said. "Which is probably why it probably tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop still you're dead"

"You know sometimes I start to question this 'friendship'" Stiles said as we walked off to our next class, the boys and I sat down in Economics class just as the bell rang, I was about to grab out my notes when Jackson sat down beside me and made a 'Psst' sound.

"Hey were-girl, testicles left and right what the hell is a Kanima?" I rolled my eyes at Jackson's ridiculous nicknames for us and saw Scott and Stiles turn around shocked when he said Kanima but Coach slammed a book on his desk.

"All right, listen up quick warning before we begin our review, some of you like McCall might want to start their own study groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult, I don't even think I could pass it, okay I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question" Jackson hit Scott on the shoulder.

"Paralysed, from the neck down do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation" Stiles replied.

"Wait, why would Derek test you?" Scott asked and I gulped looking at Stiles. "Why would he think that it's you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson angrily asked.

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"Look, I don't know all I heard was her name and something about Chemistry"

"Jackson!" Coach yelled, hovering over us. "Do you have something you wanna share with the rest of the class?"

"Um….just an undying admiration for my Coach"

"That's really kind of you" Jackson shrugged, smirking. "Now shut up, shut it anybody else?" he walked back toward the front of the room and Scott grabbed Stiles' shirt and pulled him towards him so I leaned in to.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was pure evil when I look into Lydia's eyes all I see is 50% evil all right, maybe sixty, no more than forty on a good day" I rolled my eyes just as Lydia got up to answer a problem on the board. "But I swear it's not her it can't be alright Lydia's fine" just as Stiles said that, Lydia began to whimper at the board and she began crying with her eyes closed.

"Lydia?" Coach asked getting her attention and she suddenly gasped like she was woken up then looked around the room. "Okay then, anyone else wanna try answering this time in English?" I got a good look at what Lydia had written all over of the board and I think it was English so I grabbed my phone and took a picture.

"What is that?" Scott asked. "Greek?"

"No" I said looking up at him. "I think it is English" I reversed the photo on my phone and what appeared were three words.

 **SOMEONE HELP ME**

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asked as the three of us walked into Chemistry.

"I don't know but I know Derek wouldn't kill her without proof" I replied.

"All right, he tests her like he did with Jackson" Scott said. "But when and where?" just then I saw Isaac and Erica walked into class and look at Lydia before looking at us, we looked over at Lydia at her lab station.

"I think here and now" I said as Erica and Isaac began walking toward Lydia but Scott and Stiles sat down on either side of her and I sat next to Allison nodding back towards Erica and Isaac.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite" Mr Harris said, starting class. "The universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" he said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments, let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one" he paused. "Erica you take the first station start with…" that's when all the males in the class aside from Stiles, Isaac and Scott put their hands up. "Put you hormonal little teenage hands down you'll start with Mr McCall"

Mr Harris began pairing students up and thankfully, Lydia got paired with Allison but sadly I was paired with Isaac, he sat his stuff on the ground then took the seat next to me.

"You know being Derek's mate, you should be more loyal to him" I looked up in surprise since I didn't think he knew about me and Derek being mates. "Oh yeah, I know all about it and can even smell Derek's scent all over you" I bawled my fist underneath the table. "She's killed people and she's going to do it again, it might even be you" Mr Harris rang a small bell before I had the chance to reply and Isaac smirked before moving on sitting next to Stiles, I let out a sigh as another student sat next to me since it was Erica.

"Hi" Erica said with fake enthusiasm.

"Can I help you with something?" I spat as I added another chemical to the experiment.

"No" she smiled. "I know you think you are all big and bad and you can hurt me but you can't and just so you know that kiss with Derek was amazing" I balled my fist tighter and saw my knuckles go white.

"Maybe for you but it meant nothing to him"

"Oh really because I swear I felt a little tongue" my fist clenched even tighter but Harris rang the bell rang to switch again and I snapped out of some trance, Erica laughed and walked over to the next station as another student sat down next to me just as Isaac sat down next to Lydia.

I let my partner finish the rest of the experiment as I looked down at my fist and relaxed unclenching it then looked at my palm seeing blood from four cuts from what looked to be my nails, my eyes furrowed but before I could question myself further Harris spoke snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Time" Mr Harris said as my partner finished the lab. "If you have catalysed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal" I looked down and saw a crystal in the bottom of the beaker. "Now for the part of that last experiment you may enjoy, you can eat it" I was about to take the offered crystal from my partner when suddenly scott yelled out getting my attention.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled the whole class turned to look at him.

"What?" Lydia asked, angry.

"Never mind" Scott said, slowly sitting back in his seat, I looked over at Lydia and saw a drop of…Kanima venom drip to the floor then Lydia took a bite and nothing happened, my eyes widened because that was it she was the Kanima.

I saw Scott looking outside at something so I followed his gaze and saw Derek in the far back of the parking lot standing next to his Camaro and I knew that wasn't going to good and knew I had to talk to him to convince him not to kill her, after class Stiles, Scott, Alison and I all piled into the coach's office in the locker room to try to come up with a plan to protect Lydia from Derek and the others.

"Derek is outside waiting for Lydia" Scott confirmed.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes" I replied. "Especially after what happened at the pool"

"It's not her" Stiles protested.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test"

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her" Allison cut in. "So either we can convince him he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her"

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything to her here, at school" Scott replied.

"What about after school?" Allison sighed. "What if we can prove Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" I asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary"

"You mean the 900 page book in archaic Latin none of us can read good luck with that" I said and Stiles looked at me. "And Stiles I am not going to seduce Derek to stop he won't listen to me"

"Actually I might know someone who could be able to translate it" Allison cut in again before Stiles could argue with me.

"Uh, well maybe Skye and I can just talk to Derek get him to give us enough time to prove it's not her" Scott said nodding at me. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it"

"What does that mean?" Allison asked him.

"It means you can't heal like I do, I just don't want you getting hurt" Allison sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out a small hand held crossbow.

"I can protect myself" Scott looked down. "What?" Allison asked, putting the crossbow down on the desk. "Did something else happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt, seriously if anything goes wrong call me okay, I don't care if your dad finds out call, text, scream, yell, whatever I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can we have until 3:00" Scott turned and was about to leave the room but he turned just in time to catch an bolt coming at him, the three of us turned and saw Stiles standing there holding Allison's crossbow.

"Sorry, sensitive trigger" he said, handing it back to Allison.

"Dear god I need new friends" I sighed and walked with Scott out of the office to go find Derek, Scott and I walked out onto the lacrosse field as Boyd stood there, like he seemed to be waiting for us.

"We wanna talk to Derek" I told Boyd, trying to sound calm.

"Talk to me" Boyd said.

"Last time I checked you're not Derek" I replied scoffing.

"I don't wanna fight" Scott said interrupting.

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you" Boyd replied.

"True really, really true but you wanna know what I think, I'm twice as fast" Scott ran into Boyd and knocked him down, I went to intervene but felt a hand on my shoulder so I turned and saw Derek.

"She failed the test" Derek told me and Scott.

"Yeah but that doesn't prove anything" I replied looking him straight in the eyes. "Lydia's different"

"I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake"

"We're not going to let you kill her" Scott said.

"Well who said I was gonna do it?" I looked at Derek in shock then at the school since that meant Erica and Isaac were going after her, Scott ran for the school but Boyd knocked him down. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again next time it's going to be one of us" Derek explained, intentionally not looking at me I'm sure.

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha it's her"

"You saw that thing up close it's not like you guys" I said shaking his hand off my shoulder.

"But it is we're all shape shifters you two don't know what you are dealing with it happens rarely and it happens for a reason"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he sighed.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are" Derek walked over to Scott and offered him a hand, Scott took it and quickly stood. "Even Stiles calls her coldblooded"

"What if she's immune what if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralysed" Derek shook his head at Scott.

"No one's immune I've never seen or heard of it happening it's n…it's never happened"

"What about Jackson?" Scott asked and I watched as Derek's face fell.

"That's why you tested him isn't it because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott…" Derek tried to stop him.

"Peter said that the bite either kills you or turns you, you were probably hoping he'd die right?" I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Scott" I warned.

"But nothing happened right?" Scott asked ignoring me. "And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No" Derek seethed.

"Well, I have a theory Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson"

"You know he's right" I quietly said.

"No!" Derek exclaimed.

"You cannot do this" I seethed, on the verge of tears.

"I can't let her live she is a danger to all of us, especially you Skyler and I can't let anything happen to you, you should have known that!"

"I was hoping we could convince you, but then…." I choked back tears. "We weren't exactly counting on it" I said, my eyes right on him. "Come on Scott" I added as I walked away from them, I was going to turn around but I could already tell Derek was hurt by my words.

"What are we gonna do?" Scott asked as we walked away.

"Go back to the school make sure Erica and Isaac don't follow, I'll meet the others at your house, I'm not going to let Derek hurt her"

"Skye you don't have to help us" Scott replied as we ran back to the school.

"I want to because Lydia's innocent and I'm not going to let her get hurt no matter what" I replied then caught his house keys before I quickly ran over to my bike as he ran into the school building.

I walked down the stairs of Scott's house after locking all the possible entry points just as Jackson, Stiles, Lydia and Allison walked in and as soon as everyone was in Stiles slammed the door and locked every single lock and Lydia gave him a 'really?' look.

"There's been a few break-ins around the neighbourhood" Stiles lied and Lydia sarcastically nodded and looked away, there was an awkward silence between everyone that was quickly interrupted by Stiles grabbing a chair and putting underneath the door handle Lydia pursed her lips and pointed to the chair. "And a murder" Stiles added to his lie. "Yeah it was bad" Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Lydia, follow me I need to talk to you for a minute" she sighed.

"Seriously, what is going on with everyone?" Jackson and Lydia left the room, leaving Stiles, Allison and I in the entryway.

"So how did it go with Derek?" Stiles asked me.

"Not good I guess I never fully understood how much of a jerk my boyfriend could be" Stiles scoffed and muttered 'finally' so I glared at him but Allison looked out the window and yelled interupting us before we had the chance to start bickering.

"Guys" Allison motioning towards the window so we walked over and looked out seeing Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica outside standing across the street from the house, I saw Derek pull out his phone and put it to his ear and that's when my phone rang with Derek's name and picture flashing on the screen. "Pick it up" Allison said, I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Skye, get out of the house I don't want you to get hurt"_

"You know you're so worried about me getting hurt but you haven't thought about how hurt I would be if you killed my friend"

 _"_ _Skye please!"_ he begged.

"Goodbye Derek" I said and hung up the phone.

"You know you just pissed him off" Stiles said.

"I know" Allison pulled out her phone and started clicking something into it.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked her, Allison sighed.

"I think…I think I have to call my dad"

"But if he finds you here…you and Scott?" I asked.

"I know, what are we supposed to do they're not here to scare us they're here to kill Lydia" she sighed again before shoving her phone back into her pocket then after a few seconds Stiles spoke up still looking out the window.

"I've got an idea shoot one of them"

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves so let's do it at least give it a shot right?" Allison looked at him for a moment before turning back towards the window.

"Okay" she hestitantly agreed.

"Look they don't think we're going to fight so if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off so just shoot one of them"

"Which one?" Allison asked looking through the window.

"Uh…Derek" Stiles replied. "Yeah shoot him preferably in the head"

"STILES NO" I snapped glaring at him, I may be on the other team right now but he was still my mate and I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

"Skye's right, if Scott can catch an arrow Derek definitely can" Allison nodded.

"Just shoot one of the other three then" Stiles told her.

"You mean two?" I suddenly seemed to pick up footsteps and pushed Allison out of the way just as Isaac came up behind us and pushed Stiles into the lounge room before grabbing my neck and lifted me off the ground a few inches.

"Isaac stop" I begged choking the words out as I stared into his glowing golden eyes.

"You know you really should have listened to Derek" Isaac said.

"You're not allowed to hurt me, Derek wouldn't let you" he frowned just as I felt something happen to my eyes and watched as his eyes widened in shock before dropping me, I fell to the ground and clutched my head in pain since the small headache I had earlier came back with vengeance.

 _"_ _Get back"_ I heard Allison say to Lydia upstairs. " _Someone is trying to break in, go!"_ I heard a door shut. _"You guys it's here!"_ I heard Allison yell from upstairs just as I saw Scott rush in and quickly pulled Isaac away from me and they started fighting.

I stayed hunched on the floor covering my ears as I fought the pain in my head to go away but it wouldn't and I couldn't help but scream as I could suddenly hear a thousand different sounds at once, lamps smashing, growls, grunts and heartbeats then it all just suddenly stopped when I heard a voice, Derek's voice whisper my name.

 _"_ _Skye?"_ I looked up and saw the front door was now open and Scott was throwing a paralysed Erica and unconscious Isaac out to Derek's feet, Derek looked up at Scott with an angry look on his face. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott, you're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack but you know you can't beat me" he smiled at Scott as I stood up shakily and walked out onto the porch standing next to Stiles.

"I can hold you off till the cops get here" Scott told him and I could hear the sirens in the distance.

Suddenly there was a hiss from above us, we ran out onto the grass and looked up seeing the Kanima screech at us before taking off into the night, Derek sighed and looked down at Erica and Isaac who were still unconscious.

"Get them out of here" Derek looked over at me but before he could get a word out, the sound of boots rushing towards us stopped him.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded and everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's Jackson" was the only thing Scott uttered.

"Skye what happened" Derek asked me but I shook my head because I had no idea, he suddenly grabbed my neck and wiped away the make-up I had used to cover the bite mark and as soon as I saw his frown I reached up and felt the smooth skin with no evidence of his bite.

"I thought you said days" I replied then saw Scott and Stiles turn to me in shock.

"What do you mean days?" Stiles asked but Scott glared at Derek.

"You bit her!" he exclaimed.

"It's not what you think Scott, I asked for this" I replied stepping in front of Derek in case Scott went to attack him. "Besides it's none of your business"

"Why would you want this life Skye, you've seen everything I've gone through"

"I know but I decided this, I wanted the bite Scott so deal with it" I stormed off and Derek quickly caught up to me.

"I'm taking you back to the train depo and you're going to wait for me there, I have to find the Kanima"

"I'm staying with you Derek" I argued as we got into his Camaro, I chanced a look at Scott and Stiles but they were gone already.

"You're not staying with me, you're dangerous right now because you have no control and I need to focus on the Kanima so please can you not fight me for once" I sighed and looked out the window as he sped off. "We'll get through this Skye, together" I nodded since it didn't look like I had my best friends anymore.


	6. Ep 6 - Frenemy

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated so I hope none of you have lost interest in this story but I've been really busy with school but I will try to update this more frequently again so I hope you all continue to read then Review, Favourite/Follow**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I paced up and down beside the train car nervously because Derek left as soon as he dropped me off and walked me inside then closed the door promising he'd be back as soon as he could but that was hours ago and I was getting worried.

"I'm sure Derek's fine Skyler" Isaac assured me for the umpteenth time but it did nothing to calm me. "He's the Alpha and believe me nothing could hurt him"

"That's not true, Derek's not invincible and it's killing me that I'm stuck here while he's out there fighting this creature that's capable of paralysing you with one flick of the wrist" I started pacing again but jumped towards my phone when it buzzed but it was just my dad asking where I was for the thousandth time, I groaned and hit my head.

"What is it?"

"My dad" I replied then looked up feeling sorry for him when I saw him frown. "Sorry"

"It's okay, my father wasn't exactly a father" I knew he was just putting on a brave face since I knew that if I lost my dad like he did, I'd be a mess no matter what he did.

"I have to go" I made a move towards the door but he stopped me. "Isaac get out of my way" he shook his head.

"Derek told me not to let you leave"

"Why not, he can check up on me later" I tried to step around him but he stopped me again so I looked up and glared at him. "Isaac move would you"

"Derek would kill me and I'm a lot more scared of him than I am of you" I bawled my fist in anger.

"And my dad is going to kill me if I don't get home, it's already eleven thirty"

"You're too unpredictable, I remember going through the stage you're in, anything can set you off in a burst of rage and you could hurt someone"

"It's not the full moon, I think I'm safe" I side-stepped him again but he followed me, the next thing I knew I was snapping out of a haze when I heard a loud howl that sent me scampering to the ground to get as far away from it as possible.

I looked up and into glowing red eyes then down where I saw Isaac nursing what looked like a broken arm and his face was bleeding from multiple cuts, my eyes travelled around the room looking for an attacker but saw nothing except the blood on my hands and looked up in shock when I realised I had hurt Isaac.

"Isaac I'm so sorry" I covered my ears.

"Skyler look at me" I shook my head as I heard Derek kneel in front of me. "Look at me" his voice was deep and authortive so I had no choice but to look up. "You need to calm down, your shifts are tied to emotion, the angrier you are the more likely you are to shift and hurt someone"

"It's a little late for that Derek!" I snapped looking back at Isaac but the wounds had healed and his arm was visibly healing, I looked back at Derek as I suddenly thought came to me. "Derek I can't go home, I might hurt my dad" he cupped my cheeks.

"Shh, we'll figure something out Skye"

"Stop saying that, I'm not a project" I growled but his eyes glowed red again making the anger leave my body instantly. "How are you doing that?" I asked looking up in shock, he sighed loudly.

"I'm your Alpha" I frowned then looked up at Isaac.

"Are you okay, I really am sorry" he smiled that cute boyish smile.

"It's okay Skye, it's payback for almost killing you in the Sheriff's office" I laughed but Derek growled at Isaac making him gulp nervously. "I'll give you two some privacy" he walked away going into the furthest train car but it didn't help when I knew he could still hear every word of this but it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go now, I wasn't going home where I could hurt my dad.

"What am I going to do Derek I can't go home, not like this because I'd never live with myself if I accidently hurt my dad and how can I look at him now?"

"Skye you can't tell him, you know that"

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean I have to like it" I replied just as my phone beeped with another text, I pulled it out and read it aloud.

 **Skyler Blakesley, Where are you! – Dad**

"He's going to put out a APB if I don't get home" I sighed then made a move to leave but now Derek was the one to step in my way. "Derek please don't, just let me go, I'll make sure to stay calm" I side-stepped him again and he seemed to be letting me go but he grabbed my arm and spun me back to him.

"Skye you need to be more than calm, the tiniest thing can set you off"

"I know but if I don't get home, my dad is going to kill me so if you want me here tomorrow so you can whip my butt into shape so that I won't randomly run around the woods howling at the moon than I need to go" he sighed.

"Okay, I have to deal with some stuff but I'll be by your room later" I smiled then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"I was hoping you would" I leaned into kiss him but he pulled back.

"Skye it's probably not a good idea we have sex again until you get better at controlling your emotional state"

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm not saying it because I don't want to, you know that" he cupped my cheek and brushed his thumb across my cheek making me close my eyes as I leaned into it smiling. "You're the one that can hurt me this time" my smile only grew.

"That sounds kinda kinky" I watched him roll his eyes.

"Go before you get grounded" I nodded then kissed his cheek but he pulled me into a proper kiss before letting me go.

"I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" I went home and my dad was angry as usual but surprisingly didn't ground me so I went upstairs after cleaning up the kitchen since I missed the dinner he had cooked.

I sat down at my desk and stared down at my phone because I didn't like the way I left things with Scott and Stiles, they were my best friends and I knew I was not getting through any of this without them so I hesitantly called their numbers linking the phone call together, I nervously waited but the receiver didn't click over on either making me sigh before leaving a message.

 _Scott, Stiles, it's Skyler, we need to talk about this so can you please call me back...please_

Having Scott and Stiles upset with me felt like a huge kick in the gut because they were more than my best friends to me, they were the brothers I never had so I didn't know what I was going to do if they never talked to me again because of my choice to get the bite.

"Hey beautiful" I smiled as I watched Derek slip through my window effortlessly.

"Hey" I put down my phone then walked up to him.

"How bad is your punishment this time?"

"None" I asked and watched his face show his shock. "I know it surprised me to but it looks like he's being a lot more lenient lately which is a good thing I guess but I still need to get control of this things as fast as I can" he sighed making me look up.

"It's not always that easy Skye, you remember what I told Scott that day in car garage" I nodded.

"That teaching someone who was bitten takes time" he nodded then cupped my cheek.

"I promise that I'm going to teach you everything I can as fast as I can but rushing it will only make you more unstable and I'm speaking in experience so it's not you" I nodded understanding that it wasn't going to be easy. "But I know you'll do amazingly"

"Has anyone ever told you your sweet?"

"Only you and it's going to stay that way"

"Oh is that so, I might just go screaming it to the others" he growled then grabbed my waist pulling me towards him.

"You better not" I smirked then kissed him before we moved to the bed and I ended up getting my way much to Derek's disapproval but I didn't hurt him, because the thought of hurting him made me physically sick.

I couldn't help but smile as I felt Derek start tracing small circles on my naked back as I laid peacefully against his chest with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck but looked up when I heard him sigh.

"What?" he looked down.

"Why can't I say no to you" I smiled.

"Because you love me" his frown disappeared and he smiled then kissed my forehead.

"You actually did better than I thought you would, I only got scratched a few times" I looked up confused.

"I scratched you?"

"Only a little and your fangs disappeared as quick as they came" I pinched my eyebrows because I didn't even realise I had shifted. "You're going to be good at this" he encouraged me with a smile.

"I have no idea what I'm doing though and with Scott and Stiles mad at me for choosing this I feel like I don't have anybody" he lifted my chin up.

"You have me because I'm not going anywhere" I smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth before sitting up on his lap.

"Now that I'm a werewolf what does this mean for us" he crossed his arms underneath his head but a frown was present on his lips.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're not just my boyfriend now, you're my Alpha and there's no way I'm expecting or want special treatment from the others especially since Erica already doesn't like me"

"Don't worry about Erica" I nodded since I wasn't worrying about her.

"I don't want you to treat me any different to them Derek, if we're together as a pack then I want you to be as hard on me as you are on them because I can't have anyone else mad at me"

"So we're does that leave us Skye?"

"When we're alone we can be just as we are right now" his frown didn't disappear.

"That feels like a step back Skye, you're my mate and I don't care if they all know it" he replied sitting up and wrapped his arms around my waist almost possessively.

"I know you don't and you shouldn't have to but I'd just feel really cruel if you gave me special treatment all the time" he sighed and refused to look at me so I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged it back so he was looking into my eyes. "But when we're alone expect to be doing a lot of this" I leaned in and kissed him passionately and a little bit possessive as well since now that I was a werewolf I felt the need to make sure everyone knew Derek was mine.

"Just this?" he asked finally with a playful smirk on his face.

"Maybe a little bit more" I replied moving my hips until he grabbed them to stop me.

"Don't do that, we don't have any more condoms and if you were on birth control it doesn't work now that you're a werewolf, your body metabolises it too fast" my eyes widened.

"What?!" I wasn't on birth control but I had been thinking about it after Derek and I had sex last time, guess I don't have to worry about it now that just meant a lot of money spent on condoms because I was never going to get tired of sex with Derek ever.

"It's the reason we don't get sick or have to deal with illnesses like asthma or epilepsy, our bodies heal and we metabolise stuff quickly so you'll never have to worry about…the thing girls usually worry about" I rolled my eyes.

"When have I ever been one of the vain girls who refuse to eat just because I don't wanna get fat, if I want a full pizza to myself than I will have a full pizza to myself" he laughed.

"I know and it's one of things I love about you" I kissed his cheek then finally moved off his lap and grabbed his t-shirt to pull on.

"You know I want this list one day" I replied as I laid down on my side of the bed, it was weird to say that now considering this was my bed but Derek spent almost every night with me these days and he always had the right side of the bed and I've been thinking of giving him a drawer since if our nights were always gonna end up with us naked then he's going to need a change of clothes.

"Huh?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked back forgetting what I'd asked him, he rolled his eyes.

"What list do you want to see?"

"Oh..." I laughed to myself. "The list of all the things you love about me" I added then turned out my lamp and rolled over so that I was lying against his side.

"Nope" he replied making me look up.

"Why not?"

"Because I like to keep you guessing, you're surprised face is your cutest by far" I rolled my eyes then nuzzled his chest yawning since tonight was a huge night for me. "Get some sleep, you're going to need it"

"Why?" I asked puzzled.

"Because if you want to be treated the same as the other Beta's then training starts at dawn before school and I will not take it easy on you" I smiled.

"Good, see you in the morning coach" I knew he rolled his eyes without even looking at him.

"Don't call me that" I chuckled.

"Fine see you in the morning Alpha Der-Bear" he growled and squeezed my side.

"Skyler" I only laughed as he used my full name as a warning like that.

"Derek" I looked up and saw him roll his eyes.

"Go to sleep trouble maker" I chuckled softly then hugged myself tight to him letting my head rest against his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist crossing up so that my hand was over his heart.

"Mm…love you" I mumbled nuzzling against him and was out before I could hear his reply as the exhaustion did finally catch up with me.

 _I was running through the woods of Beacon Hills preserve with the feeling that I needed to get away but from what I couldn't see even though I was constantly looking back but whatever it was seemed to be invisible then an arrow shot out from behind me and imbedded in my upper thigh sending me crashing to floor screaming in pain._

 _I sat up and crawled to a nearby tree to inspect the damage just as I heard footsteps getting closer and closer before finally a figure stepped out into the light of the moon and I saw none other than Gerard Argent standing in front of me smirking._

 _"_ _Did you really think we're letting you go that easy?"_

 _"_ _Plea…please I won't hurt anything…I…I swear" I stuttered trying to crawl backwards away from the sadistic man._

 _"_ _Oh but you will, it's simply in your nature now" I shook my head._

 _"_ _Plea…please!" I begged bawling my eyes out. "Don't kill me" he started towards me raising the broad sword and just as he swung to cut me in half…_ I bolted upright screaming and my arms were secured tightly against my sides. "NO!"

"Skye shh it's me" I turned and saw Derek so I calmed instantly and crashed myself into his chest sobbing as he cradled me against his chest. "Shh Skye you're okay" I shook my head.

"I'm not…I'm not okay" I cried and it was not attractive considering his singlet was being soaked in my tears. "I've made a horrible mistake"

"Skye calm down and tell me what's wrong?" he moved to cup my cheeks forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Gerard…he's going to kill me" I felt like I was close to having a panic attack.

"Skye look at me, look into my eyes and focus" I shook my head. "Skyler" my head snapped up at the deep tone Derek's voice just took and saw glowing red eyes staring back at me.

"Derek?" I asked like I was finally seeing him properly.

"Yeah…now tell me what happened, you woke up screaming 'Don't kill me'"

"I saw Gerard, he knew about me and was about to kill me" I grabbed my thigh like I expected to find an arrow sticking out of it but there was nothing there. "He's going to kill me when he finds out I turned" Derek shook his head.

"He's not going to kill you Skye" he stated making sure I was looking in his eyes. "Because he's not going to find out since you're going to stay away from any and all Argent's do you understand me" I looked up. "That mean's Allison as much as you can since I know she's a part of your social group" I sighed but nodded. "And he's not going to kill you because that means he has to get past me and I won't let anything happen to you"

"But Derek-" he shook his head but before he could argue with me I put my finger over his lips stopping his protest. "I don't want you to die for me Derek, without you I feel as if I'd have nothing to truly live for"

"I'm not watching you die either Skye, we protect each other now just like you wanted" I nodded then laid down and looked over at my clock…it was 3:56 am.

"I'm never going to be able to get back to sleep now" I mumbled facing away from him, he laid down too and pulled me against his chest.

"You need to try" I nodded and closed my eyes just letting myself be comforted by Derek's presence even if he did fall asleep before me, his soft snores actually seemed to lull me back to sleep surprisingly.

When I woke up the next morning I went to cuddle against Derek's chest but came up empty so I sat up and looked at his empty side of the bed finding the usual note he always left if he did leave me if he left before I woke up.

 ** _Skye_**

 ** _Sorry but I had to leave, pack problem and will fill you in on it later I thought you might need the extra rest so I didn't want to bother you, I hope you didn't wake up from another nightmare_**

 ** _And I'll see you after school since you still need to start your training on controlling the shift and your skills, but for now go to school and please be careful by acting like the typical everyday American teenager_**

 ** _Derek xoxo_**  
 ** _p.s I love you_**

I sighed then got up showered, got dressed then went downstairs after grabbing my phone but saw I had a missed call from Scott so I listened to the message he left.

 _Sorry I missed your call Skye, Stiles and I were busy with the Kanima…uh I mean Jackson, we caught up to him at a gay club and Derek slashed his throat but he's okay and we're figuring out a plan to keep him contained so we'll catch up at school,_ I pressed end then saw a voicemail from Stiles as well so I clicked it.

 _Hey Skye sorry about not answering your call, it's not because Scott and I are mad at you for totalling leaving us out of the biggest mistake of your life but we had much bigger things at hand, your boyfriend totally almost killed Jackson by clawing out his throat but now he's healed and we have to come up with a new plan to stop him from killing people so-,_ the message cut since Stiles ranted most of it.

Scott sounded like he had forgiven me for not telling them about me getting Derek to bite me but by Stiles' message I knew he was still angry because I've known Stiles since we were in diapers and knew all his moods and he was definitely angry at me.

I decided to skip breakfast since I just wasn't in the mood and went straight to school and luckily saw Scott still at his locker before classes had begun so I cautiously walked up to him in case I miss read his message this morning.

"Hey Scott" he looked over at me.

"Hey Skye" I looked down nervously.

"Are you still mad at me?" I felt like a five year old at the moment but had to know if my best friends were mad at me.

"No because I was never mad at you Skye, I'm just confused to why you would have wanted this" Scott knew better than to say werewolf now that Gerard was the principal and looked like he had set up camera's everywhere.

"Because I didn't want to be the damsel in distress all the time" I replied lowering my voice. "If I'm going to continue to live in Derek's world and be with him then I want to be strong enough to help and not sit on the side lines waiting for the news that he's been killed and the same goes for you, your one of my best friends so I want the power to help you fight all the things that might come at us" he nodded.

"I guess I understand that" he replied then smiled. "And it will be cool I guess to help you find your anchor"

"I think I already know what it is" he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Let me guess it starts with D and ends with K" I laughed because that actually sounded really dirty.

"Maybe" I laughed as we started walking towards class. "So what'd you guys do with Jackson and did Derek really claw out his throat?" I asked in a hush whisper.

"A prison transport vehicle" my eyes widened. "It was Stiles' idea" I rolled my eyes because of course it was. "It's only temporary until we can figure out how to make him realise what he is and what he's doing"

"That's easier said than done, especially for a jackass like Jackson" I replied.

"And to answer your other question Derek really did slash his throat open with a club full of witnesses" my eyes widened again then frowned.

"I'm definitely going to talk to him about that" Scott smiled.

"So does this mean you have Derek whipped"

"No" I argued. "Derek does what he wants clearly no matter what I say" we made it to English so we stopped talking about all things relating to the supernatural and sat down in our usual seats for this class.

The day at school was pretty normal…well except for the fact that Mrs Argent was the substitute English teacher and seriously what school board gave the Argents their jobs and of course that made my task of staying away from all Argent's a little bit harder but we had bigger things to worry about like Danny who Scott told me had gotten scratched by Jackson last night and has been in hospital so Scott and I went to see Danny and ask him about Jackson.

I had texted Derek asking if we could post-pone training until tomorrow and he agreed saying he was busy anyway so I quickly caught up with Scott to find Danny's room.

"Hey, Danny" I said smiling as we walked into his room.

"Hey" Danny asked confused. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to ask you a couple questions…..about Jackson"

"Does this have to happen now, they are discharging me" he said, going through his things.

"It will just take a second" Scott replied. "So, are you sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Danny opened his wallet. "Did the cops have to take my fake I.D.?" he threw his wallet down on the bed then reached for his shirt.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" I asked.

"How angry?"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being 'kind of irritated' and ten 'wanting to kill you violently'"

"Jackson's kind of always at a four but we're good, I was actually doing him a favour"

"What favour?" Scott asked.

"I was recovering a video for him I put it on my tablet, which is probably still in the trunk of my car and probably still at the club"

"What's on the video?" I asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say"

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked him.

"I'm not supposed to say"

"What if we could get your fake I.D. back?" I said knowing I might be able to get it back and this got Danny intrigued, he told us he didn't know what was on it but what kind of car he drove and where he parked so we left the hospital room and were trying to leave quickly but Scott's mom stopped us by stopping him.

"While I think you two being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've got to play tough mom right now Scott, even though I'm not very good at it"

"Right now?" Scott asked her.

"Yes right now I got a call from your principal, you are failing two classes"

"I know and that's why I'm studying with Skye and Stiles"

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms they're gonna hold you back?"

"He said that?"

"Yes, all your friends are gonna be juniors while you are still a sophomore do you understand Scott, you cannot fail"

"I know" Scott replied.

"Okay, thank you" his mom said then let him go so we left the hospital in silence.

I drove back to the club Jungle with Scott on the back of my bike and parked behind the only car in the lot which was Danny's and we got off to get the tablet but we noticed Danny's trunk looked like it had been broken into and when Scott lifted the hood the tablet was already gone.

"Great there goes that plan" I muttered as Scott slammed the hood shut. "Now what are we going to do"

"We gotta talk to Stiles and Allison, they moved Jackson to the lookout point" I groaned but drove us to meet up with them anyway.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's got gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet" Scott said sighing.

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison asked.

"Then someone else knows what he is" Stiles replied and I sensed he was purposely not looking at me which I knew confirmed my theory that he was still angry at me even if Scott wasn't.

"Which could mean someone is protecting him" I added.

"Like the bestiary says, 'the Kanima seek a friend' right?" Allison asked.

"Okay" Stiles started. "So, somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know, who would wanna do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?"

"There's something else" Scott said. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that is goes after murderers, what if that's actually true?"

"Well, no it can't be it tried to kill all of us" Stiles replied looking at me briefly before turning back to Scott.

"But I…I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us, remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?" Scott asked Allison.

"You're right it just ran off" she confirmed.

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanics garage" Scott added turning to Stiles.

"Well yeah but it tried to kill me, Derek and Skye at the pool" Stiles replied.

"Did it?" Scott asked him.

"It would've, it was waiting for us to come out" I cut in.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott theorized.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes.

"Because there is something else going on and we don't know what it is we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone is protecting him"

"'Know thy enemy'" Allison suddenly said and the three of us looked at her. "Just something my grandfather said"

"All right, I got it" Stiles cut in. "Kill Jackson, problem solved" I rolled my eyes even though it sounded like the simple solution.

"He risked his life for us against Peter, you remember that?" Scott replied.

"Yes but what did we just find out, he got the bite from Derek it's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not worth saving" Scott argued with him.

"It's always something with him though"

"He doesn't know what he's doing" Scott said.

"So what?"

"So I didn't either, you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson I had someone to stop me he has nobody" Scott added referring to the time he got out when Stiles handcuffed him to his radiator and he almost attacked Jackson and Allison but Derek had stopped him.

"That's his own fault"

"Doesn't matter" Scott persisted. "If we can save him, we should try"

"Do you really think it was a good idea to have let them watch Jackson together?" I asked Stiles later on that night, he left Scott and Allison alone to watch Jackson.

 _"_ _Well we will find out"_ he said, before hanging up the phone and I sighed because he was still not completely talking to me but then tried to focus on my homework but after a few hours I couldn't focus anymore so I walked downstairs to get something to eat since I hadn't really eaten all day and since I had the house to myself tonight I was beyond bored.

I went to the fridge to make myself a sandwich but we had absolutely no food and I remembered it was my supposed to be my turn to get the groceries but before I could even think about heading to the store my phone beeped with a text.

 ** _Jackson got out…have to tell our dads. Meet us at the station – Stiles_** , what the hell are they thinking.

I quickly grabbed my keys and ran out to my bike and practically sped the whole way there hoping to stop them from doing something that we can't take back but I got there after them and they were already walking in and I couldn't tell them to stop now otherwise we'd look suspicious so I followed them in fearing the next minutes as Stiles was seriously doing this but when we were buzzed in what I saw was definitely not what I had expected.

Jackson was sitting on the leather couch in the Sheriff's office in a police issued jacket smirking at us with Stiles dad and another man in the room.

"Scott, Stiles, Skye perfect timing have you met Jackson's father, Mr David Whitmore, esquire" my mouth fell open.

"That means lawyer" Jackson said smugly and I glared at him.


	7. Ep 7 - Restraint

**A/N: This chapter has a small part writen in Derek's POV**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening right now especially after all we did to help Jackson, we might be in more shit then we've ever been in since the Sheriff and my dad were talking with Jackson's so I knew this wasn't going to be good.

 _"_ _If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him"_ Allison said over the phone after explaining we were wrong when we thought 'the Kanima seeked a friend' and the bestiary actually says 'the Kanima seeks a master'.

"Or he doesn't remember" Scott added.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened with Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Stiles pointed out.

 _"_ _A fugue state?"_ Allison replied.

"He'd have to forget everything…the murder"

 _"_ _Getting rid of the blood"_

"But he had help with the one thing…the video and someone else helped him with that" Stiles replied.

"Whoever's controlling him" I cut in nodding.

 _"_ _Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?"_ Allison asked us.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing" Stiles replied as I scoffed.

 _"_ _So do we try and convince him, he's not"_

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him then yeah" Scott replied.

"Do you think he'll even talk to us after what we did?" I asked them.

"Yeah it's us, he'll talk to us" Stiles replied and I looked at him surprised because I'd thought he was giving me the cold shoulder still. "Right?" he added looking up at Scott but then our dads came back and told us to hang up.

We went into the interrogation room and Stiles' dad started reading out the rules of the…restraining order that was being put on all three of us as Scott's mom, my dad and Jackson's dad stood to listen each with their own pissed off looks staring at us.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whitmore, you will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault or harass him physically or psychological" the sheriff dropped the clip board onto the table then looked at us.

"What about school?" Stiles asked his father.

"You can attend classes while attempting to maintain a fifty-foot distance" his dad replied.

"Okay well what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?" Stiles continued to ask so I kicked his leg underneath the table telling him to stop as this wasn't a joking matter, his dad stared at him clearly not appreciating his sarcastic remark either. "I'll just hold it"

We were released and my dad dragged me past Stiles who was being yelled at by his dad and Scott who was being talked to by his mom out to his squad car in silence that was until we got outside.

"What were you thinking Skyler?" I sighed.

"It was supposed to be a joke dad" I replied using the lie we had come up with to explain this without involving the supernatural reasons.

"A joke?" he asked giving me the no nonsense tone.

"Yes, we didn't think it was going to be taken that seriously" he sighed.

"You know it's not just this Skyler, although I never thought you would have a restraining order at your age, it's the strange behaviour, the coming home at odd times and the fact that I swear I hear whispers in your room every night"

"Dad…"

"The truth Skyler, I'm tired of the lies that have been coming out of your mouth these days" I sighed and refused to meet his eyes. "Is this…is it about your mom?" I didn't look up and didn't give him an answer. "Okay well if you're not going to talk then your grounded which means, no TV and unless you're using it to get to school then no bike, keys" I pulled my bike keys out of my pocket and gave them to him. "I'll get it towed home now get in the car"

I got in his squat car without question and we drove home in complete silence then went up to my room straight away because I couldn't look him in the eye because I felt so guilty for not being able to tell him about the most life changing and dominant part of my life now, I texted Derek to tell him that I was grounded again and his reply was almost instant.

 ** _What why?, what'd you do this time – Derek_** , I frowned because I couldn't really tell him either since I knew he didn't know the Kanimas identity and knew if he knew it was Jackson than he'd try and kill him again.

 ** _I can't tell you – Skye_**

 ** _What do you mean you can't tell me? – Derek_**

 ** _Derek just trust me please, I'll talk with you later – Skye_**

 ** _You can't ask me to trust you Skyler when you're keeping things from me – Derek_**

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow because now this whole damn situation is causing Derek and I to fight, I should tell him about Jackson but then he'd just do something stupid again which actually reminded me of him ripping out Jackson's throat and not telling me about it.

 ** _You ought to talk Derek, you didn't tell me about clawing out the Kanimas throat the other night – Skye_**

 ** _That's different, I didn't tell you because there wasn't time – Derek_**

 ** _Whatever goodnight – Skye_**

 ** _Night – Derek_**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I angrily threw my phone in my back pocket because as much as I hated fighting with Skye the fact that she couldn't tell me why she's grounded angers me because I thought we'd talked about keeping secrets from each other.

"So why do we need their help" Isaac asked me as we walked out of the train car referring to me telling them we need Scott, Stiles and…Skye since I'm pretty sure they know who the Kanima is which is probably what Skye can't tell me because I couldn't think of any other reason to why she'd keep something from me especially after we talked about trusting each other and keeping secrets.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't even know who it is"

"And they do?" he continued to press.

"They might" I replied letting the irritation be heard in my voice.

"So why not just ask Skyler" Isaac said still pressing me.

"I can't, which is why I need one of you to get on their good side" I replied walking over to the chest I had all the chains in so that I could get ready for the full moon coming since I now had four teenage werewolves to worry about.

"Mm Scott or Stiles?" Erica asked me. "Or maybe I can see if Skyler's into girls" I looked over with a glare.

"Either" I replied but made sure she knew to stay away from Skye with just a look.

"You know the full moons coming Derek" Isaac pointed out the obvious.

"I'm aware of that" I lifted the lid off the trunk and pulled out some chains.

"These look comfortable" Erica said as she pulled some out as well, I took them off her.

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted" Isaac cut in.

"There hasn't been time" I replied.

"But if you have to lock us up on the full moon, that means you're alone against the Argent's"

"They haven't found us" I pointed out closing the trunk and started walking away because they were starting to get on my nerves.

"Yet!" Isaac replied. "So how about we forget the Kanima?"

"We…Can't!" I snapped turning back to glare at him. "There was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid…at all, I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure of one thing, we have to find it first" it wasn't just about protecting Skye from the Argent's although that was a big enough motivator, I knew of the bigger threat coming and would rather have only that to worry about.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I walked out of my bathroom the next morning, towel drying my hair with another towel wrapped securely around me and went over to my dresser but when I looked in the mirror, I saw Derek sitting on my bed looking as broody as ever making me jump ten foot and I really had to learn how to use my senses more.

"Oh my…you scared me, you can't keep doing that" I exclaimed quietly.

"Sorry" he replied as he got up off the bed and walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me long and hard.

"What was that for, I thought you we're mad at me?" I asked, on a high from the kiss.

"I am but I just really needed to kiss you"

"What's up?" I asked since usually when he was mad at me, I'd get Sourwolf Derek.

"The other beta's" I looked at him confused. "They keep hassling me to forget the Kanima but this thing is too dangerous to be kept alive no matter who it is"

"Derek...have you ever thought that their right, you need to forget about the Kanima and focus on training us" I replied sighing.

"You're sounding just like them" he groaned sitting back down on my bed.

"Because it's practical Derek" I replied sitting down beside him. "The full moon is almost upon us and you're going to need to be ready because you're gonna have four hormonal teenage werewolves on your hands which is going to be hard enough without one of us losing complete control since neither of us are learning how to conrtol our wolf urges" I knew that was harsh but it had to be said, Derek sighed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"While the Kanima is out there I won't stop hunting it until it is dead because I know you aren't safe"

"Derek nothing is going to happen to me and you can't use that as an excuse every time something new supernatural threat is in town" I sighed and looked up at him with a small smile on my face. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you want to be my prince charming and protect me but if you're always worrying about protecting me than where does that leave us Derek" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to be the only protector and once I get control I won't always need saving remember"

I kissed his lips gently at first in case he was still mad at me but he started to deepen it and moved me to lay down in the middle of the bed with him settling over the top of me making me smile against his lips but knew I had to get to school since Scott texted me asking me to meet him, Stiles and Allison in the library before classes started.

"As much as I'd love to skip school to do more of this I have to get ready" he smiled and his lips went to my neck as I tried to get up but he was too heavy. "Derek I'm serious" he finally moved off me sighing "Believe me if I wasn't already in trouble than I'd totally ditch school and have sex with you all day but my dad would kill me"

"Are you going to tell me why you're grounded this time?" he asked making me frown and avoid his eyes. "I'll take that as a no" he stood up and walked to my window.

"Derek please, please don't be mad at me" I begged feeling like I wanted to cry. "I'm sorry I can't tell you but can you trust that it's for a good reason"

"I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other no matter how bad it was" I sighed and looked up.

"I know but…I…" I couldn't really explain why I just knew that if I told him then he'd run off and possibly get himself killed which I will never let happen.

"It's fine, I have to go anyway" he stepped out my window onto the roof.

"Derek!" I yelled and ran over but he dropped down and ran off without even looking back, I sighed then finally got dressed in my black jeans that were frayed at my thighs and continued down just below my knees then paired it with a simple grey singlet with a leather vest styled jacket and pulled on my combat boots so that I could ride my bike but packed some studded black heels for when I got to school.

I walked over to my vanity and grabbed some rose studs and put them in my ears then grabbed a studded leather cuff and clipped it around my left wrist letting my fingers linger on a crescent scar that was Derek's mating bite.

When I fully healed from Derek's bites I had noticed the one on my wrist didn't heal up the way the one on my neck had and Derek thinks it's because it's our mating mark and because of that it healed like a mortal wound and would forever remain there which I didn't mind one bit because it always made me smile since it marked me and Derek as one and reminded me that no matter what I was his and he was mine.

I shook off those thoughts grabbed my bag then set out for school before I was late, I rode my bike as fast as I dared and now being a werewolf I was a lot more confidant to go faster than I normally would have as a human since if I did have an accident I could easily heal.

When I got to school I swapped out my shoes and put my combat boots in my locker than quickly went to the library to meet up with Scott and Stiles just catching them just as they were going in then Allison walked in a few minutes later so that it wouldn't look suspicious since there were cameras literary everywhere watching our every move and her and Scott weren't meant to be seen together.

"It's everything Lydia could translate" Allison explained as she passed us a tablet through the bookshelf from the other side. "And trust me, she was confused"

"What did you tell her anyway?" I asked trying to read over Scott's shoulder.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Allison scoffed.

"I am a part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Stiles said completely honest so I rolled my eyes.

"Oh…great"

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked.

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers" Allison said and Stiles started dancing with happiness so I slapped him because were not meant to be drawing attention to ourselves. "It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance there's a story in there about this South American priest who use the Kanima to execute murderers in their village"

"Alright see well maybe it's not that bad" Stiles replied.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to" I read to Stiles from the tablet.

"All bad all very, very bad"

"Here's the thing though" Allison started. "The Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf, but it can't be-"

"'Until it resolves that in its past which manifest it'" Scott read from the text.

"If that means Jackson could use a thousand hours of therapy sessions, I could of told you that myself" I said scoffing.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison asked. "His real parents"

"Yeah, does anyone know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked looking around at us, I shrugged since I had no clue.

"Lydia might" Stiles pointed out nodding.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" I asked him.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself" Allison said.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked.

"You have a makeup exam remember, promise me" Allison replied then held Scott's hand through the book shelf.

"If he does anything, you run the other way"

"I can take care of myself" Allison protested.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy taking some stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me if he does anything-"

"Like?" she asked him.

"Anything…weird or bizarre…anything-"

"Anything evil" Stiles cut in sticking his head through the empty space in the bookshelf, I scoffed rolling my eyes then pulled him back but I did it a little too hard and he stubbled then glared at me so I mouthed 'sorry' since I was still getting used to my new found strength.

"In the meantime, Stiles and I are gonna try and see if Lydia will tell us anything about Jackson's birth parents" I said looking back at Scott and Allison.

"Are you sure she's gonna tell you?" Allison asked me.

"Why wouldn't she?" I replied then Stiles and I went to look for her and finally found her at her locker. "Hey Lydia" she turned and looked at me confused and I know it's because I've barely said two words to her since all this supernatural crap started. "Uh we wanted to ask you about Jackson"

"What about Jackson?" she asked shutting her locker.

"Actually about his birth parents" Stiles added as she started walking down the hallway.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone" Lydia said, as Stiles and I quickly walked behind her.

"Come on!" Stiles exclaimed. "Anyone who ever says "I'm not supposed to tell anyone" is always dying to tell someone, so tell us!"

"Why do you two wanna know?" she asked us.

"We can't tell you that" I said trying to keep up with her.

"Then I'm not telling you" she replied as she continued to waltz down the hallway.

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked, I frowned since that made no sense.

"Was that a question?" she asked him.

"It felt like a question" he replied scoffing.

"Well…tell me if this feels like an answer, no" Lydia smirked then made her way down the hallway faster.

"Lydia, Lydia, come on, Ly…wait!-" Stiles was cut off when he was pushed into the wall by Erica, her holding him down. "Ow ah, ah, hey, Erica"

"Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" she asked, her claws extending as she held Stiles down.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" I asked, grabbing her hand and throwing it down then pointed to the camera above the stairs, she looked up at it.

"That's right" Stiles said, straightening out his clothes. "You wanna play Cat woman, we'll be your Batman and Batgirl" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' ridiculous code names then we started to walk away.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here in Beacon Hills cemetery" Erica said stopping us in our tracks then she walked off.

"Wait, what?" I asked and the two of us followed her quickly. "Do you know how they died?"

"Maybe, if you tell me why you're so interested"

"Um …" Stiles tried to come up with an answer

"It's him, isn't it?" Erica asked stopping momentarily but then started walking towards the locker rooms.

"What who, him who?" Stiles stuttered

"The test didn't work but it's still him, it's Jackson" Erica turned to me. "You knew all this time and didn't tell Derek, won't he be pissed" I sucked in a quick breathe.

"You can't tell Derek, okay?" I replied quickly. "There's a lot more to this that you don't know about and Derek can't know" I added but she didn't even look back.

"And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people" Stiles added as I saw him look at me with furrowed brows since he could probably hear the terror in my voice when I said Derek couldn't know since I knew Derek would go after Jackson and it wasn't Jackson I was protecting, it was Derek from Jackson and his master.

"Why not, that's all anybody ever used to do to me" Erica looked at Stiles, stopping in front of the locker room door. "I used to have the worst crush in the world on you" my eyes widened in shock. "Yeah you Stiles and you never once even noticed me" Stiles hasn't noticed anyone but Lydia since the third grade I wanted to say but I noticed Stiles looking at something else. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now" Erica quickly added but then we both followed Stiles' eyes to the floor and near the boy's locker room door there was water pooling out underneath it.

Suddenly Jackson and Scott fell into the hallway fighting so Stiles, Erica and I quickly pulled them apart, Erica grabbed Jackson while Stiles and I each held one of Scott's arms holding him back as he tried to shake us off to get back to Jackson.

"Scott stop" I said letting a little bit of a growl slip through. "STOP!"

"What the hell's going on?" Mr Harris asked as he walked through the crowd that was forming around us. "Enough, enough what do you idiots think you're doing, Jackson calm down, McCall you wanna explain yourself, Stilinski, Blakesley!" I could only stare up at the annoying teacher as I kept a tight grip on Scott.

"You dropped this" Matt said going to hand Scott the tablet with the bestiary on it but Harris grabbed it.

"You and you-" Harris paused. "Actually…all of you detention, three o'clock" I growled out as my eyes followed Jackson as he left before I let go off Scott once I was sure he'd relaxed.

"What the hell was that Scott?" I asked him but he didn't reply and walked over to Allison.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she was rubbing her wrists. "I'm okay" I sighed and walked towards my locker giving up since I wasn't in the mood to deal with Scott's protective crap, it seriously has to be a male werewolf thing to be annoyingly protective.

"Oh, uh…we can't be in detention together I have a restraining order against these tools" Jackson said after we walked into the library at three o'clock, I glared at him angrily.

"All of these tools?" Harris asked him clearly not amused.

"No, just us tools" Stiles said, motioning to himself, me and Scott

"Fine you two over there, you there" he motioned Scott and Stiles over to a table further away and me to the table Erica just sat at, I sighed as that left me alone with Erica so in hope to ignore her I pulled out my homework but Scott's voice caught my ears.

 _"_ _I'm gonna kill him"_ I shook my heads at his words since I really didn't even try to pick up their conversation but I couldn't help it at times like this.

 _"_ _No you're not you're going to find out who's controlling him and then you're going to help save him"_ Stiles told him.

 _"_ _No you're right, let's kill him"_ I sighed and put my hands over my ears.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked me with a curious tone.

"My hearing just kicked in" I whispered since I could hear almost everything, chalk against blackboards, students talking as they exited school, car engines coming to life and the most dominant seemed to be my heart beat which was beating so fast I was worried it was going to trigger the shift.

"You turned?" she asked sounding shocked, I nodded. "Derek hasn't taught you how to turn that off and on?" I shook my head.

"He hasn't had time, just like he hasn't had time to teach you guys either" I flinched when I felt a hand touch my shoulder but looked up when I realised it was only Erica.

"Just think about something else, something that ties you to your humanity, at least that's what Derek says helps" I nodded and focused on keeping my control and surprisingly felt myself getting calmer and looked up at Erica shocked as all the noises faded away.

"Thanks Erica" I replied sincerely, she nodded then picked up her note pad, I looked over at Scott seeing him looking at me with concern so I nodded my head that I was okay then turned back to Erica. "You know I don't know what I did to make you hate me"

"I don't hate you Skyler, I'm jealous of you"

"Of me why, you're beautiful Erica" I replied because she had no reason to be jealous of me.

"Only because of you" she replied. "Without you Derek wouldn't have even known about me to offer me the bite" okay she had me there but that didn't mean she had anything to be jealous about. "And because you caught Derek's eye even when you were human, I couldn't even get a guy to notice me before I became a werewolf" I sighed since that wasn't exactly our fault, if I wasn't Derek's mate I doubt he would have looked twice at me.

"That's different I don't know how much you know about Derek and I but…" I rubbed my wrist.

"I know that you two are mates" I looked up. "We all do since we can smell Derek all over you and he told us that some werewolves have the chance to have mates" I turned my head and took a quick breath in but couldn't smell anything different, only my usual perfume.

"I didn't know that" I replied just as I saw Jackson get up and start towards the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jackson said, he was holding his head and breathing really hard.

"Are you all right hey, you don't look so good" Harris asked standing, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the now concerned teacher since if it was any of the rest of us Harris wouldn't even blink twice, especially me and Stiles who he hated.

"I just need to get some water" and with that, Jackson left.

"No one leaves their seats" Harris said and followed Jackson out, Erica picked up her journal again and began to write as Stiles and Scott sat down at our table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died" Scott said.

"Maybe" she slyly said.

"Talk" Scott said in a stern voice like he was talking to a child then Erica scoffed and put down the journal and I was surprised she listened to him.

"It was a car accident" I flinched and Scott gave me a sympathetic look. "My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen"

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked.

"Yep"

"There's something so deeply wrong with that"

"It's the same for Skye" she added so I glared at her as Scott and Stiles turned to me with equally confused looks on their faces so I turned to them.

"My mom left me money when she died since she came into heaps of money when my grandfather on her side died, it's all put away until I'm eighteen but I'm using it for college" I explained since I kind of had to know.

"How much money?" Stiles asked me.

"Uh I'm not sure but I know it's in the six figure mark" I replied nervously.

"You know what, I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox he keeps everything" Erica cut in as she opened her laptop and began to go through it.

 _"_ _Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office"_ Mrs Argent's voice came from over the P.A system, Scott looked over at Allison and then back at Stiles and me before leaving the room.

"I think I found it" Erica said so Stiles came around to face the computer.

"Whoa, look the dates" he pointed out.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995"" Erica read.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th" I said with a sigh just as Jackson walked back into the room and sat down, followed by Scott then saw Mr Harris zip up his bag and stood up prompting us all to do the same.

"Oh no I'm sorry" he chuckled. "Uh yes I'm leaving but none of you are, you may go when you're done with the re-shelving, enjoy the rest of your evening" he said then left, we all put down our things and went to grab a cart to start re-shelving.

Stiles, Scott and Allison grabbed one kart out of the three while I grabbed another and went to another aisle and was sorting through the pile of books before beginning to put them back onto the shelves when Erica walked into the aisle but neither of us talked and instead I listened in on Stiles telling Scott and Allison what we found.

 _"_ _So what did you find out from the report?"_ Scott asked.

 _"_ _It said the passengers were DOA, on June 14 1995, Jackson's birthday was the next day it means he was born after his mom died by C – section they had to pull him out of her dead body"_ Stiles replied.

 _"_ _So was it an accident or not?"_ Allison asked him.

 _"_ _The word all over the report is "inconclusive""_

 _"_ _Then his parents could have been murdered?"_

 _"_ _If they were, then it falls in line with the Kanima myth"_ Scott cut in. " _You know it seeks out and kills murderers"_

 _"_ _But for Jackson or the person controlling him?"_ Allison asked.

 _"_ _We have to talk to him, we have to tell him"_ Scott said.

 _"_ _He's not gonna lis-"_ Allison started but Scott had already walked away then the next thing I knew there were multiple crashes as books and ceiling tiles crashed to the ground, I saw Stiles grab Allison pulling her to the ground to protect her.

"Skye, Erica" Scott shouted a warning, I allowed myself to partially transform even though I might be seen since Erica let out a roar then watched as Jackson landed behind Erica.

"Erica" I warned but was too late he cut the back of her neck then jumped away again, I ran over to Scott just as Jackson threw him into a cart of books.

"Over here" Stiles said so Scott and I joined him then watched as Jackson walked over to the chalk board and wrote a message **_STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL_** before he jumped out of the window.

We all came out into the open when he was gone and walked towards the board but I heard grunts behind me and turned seeing Erica seizing on the floor.

"Hey you guys!" I said and ran over to her with Stiles following and picked her up holding her in his arms.

"Whoa hey, hey, hey, I think she's having a seizure" Erica continued to seize as Allison ran over to Matt, who was obviously unconscious during the whole thing.

"He's alive" Allison informed after checking for a pulse.

"We need to get her to a hospital" I yelled over to Scott.

"Derek…only to Derek" Erica shakily said but Scott looked over at Allison.

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek, to Derek" Erica said again.

"Go" Allison said, Scott looked around and then ran over to Allison.

"Scott!" I exclaimed because now wasn't the time for this.

"I'm staying here with you" Scott said to Allison.

"They can't take her alone not like this and Matt…I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go"

"This doesn't feel right"

"It's okay" she replied trying to reassure Scott.

"No, it's not no, it's not right"

"It doesn't…it doesn't mean anything"

"Scott!" I warned again because Erica could very well be dying and as my pack mate I wasn't going to let that happen.

"But it feels like it does" Scott replied ignoring me.

"Scott go, go" Scott kissed Allison on the forehead and then came back around to us picking Erica up, before the four of us left the school.

"Derek, DEREK!" I yelled as we came into the warehouse Derek came out of a train car, with a smile on his face until he saw Erica. "She's seizing!" I exclaimed frantically.

"Bring her in here" Derek said leading us back into the train car, Scott sat Erica on the ground then moved aside. "Hold her up" Derek told Stiles.

"Is she dying?" I asked.

"She might, I…which is why this is gonna hurt" Derek broke her arm and I flinched looking away quickly.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process but I still gotta get the venom out, this is where it's really gonna hurt" Derek sunk his claws into her arm making blood pool everywhere and Erica screamed making me turn away until it finally fell to a low moan as she sunk against Stiles' chest.

"Stiles…you make a good Batman" she whispered then as soon as Erica began to heal Derek and Scott left the car while I sat beside Stiles and Erica. "Thank you, Skye" Erica whispered, I nodded not knowing what to say to that. "And I'm sorry for all the things I've said"

"It's okay" I whispered giving her a soft smile as Scott came back into the car to check on Erica, I sighed then went out to talk to Derek. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you who the Kanima was" I said looking down at the ground because I heard Scott tell him it was Jackson.

"I've think I've known for a while I just needed someone to confirm it" I started playing with the hem of my shirt nervously as I refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"I was never mad at you, I can never stay mad at you for long because I love you too" he said and put his arms around me, he leaned down and kissed me making me smile and kiss back before leaning against his chest to hug him since seeing all that today put everything into perspective for me, just because I was a werewolf doesn't mean I'm suddenly not helpless, I saw Jackson before Erica did and all I could do was yell instead of fight back.

"I felt so helpless today Derek, I saw Jackson land behind Erica and did nothing because I was afraid, I did nothing and she got hurt, I'm supposed to be stronger and fearless, I'm not supposed to still be the damsel in distress yelling for help" I cried clutching his shirt tight in my fist.

"Hey" he lifted my chin. "You've been a werewolf a whole of two days Skye, it's gonna take time for you to get confidant in your skills but believe me when I say you are strong, you're one of the strongest people I know because you've had to endure so much in such little time that I seriously don't know how you do it" I smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"You help…a lot, I couldn't possibly deal with any of this without you Derek" I replied then looked up. "I love you so much" I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes to be level with him since I had changed back into my combat boots before detention started, he smiled and grabbed my left hand laying it against his cheek and kissed my mating mark.

"I love you to Skye" I leaned in and kissed him as passionately as I dared with my two best friends just over in the train car then laid my head in the crook of his neck feeling safe like I always did when Derek had his arms around me.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review ;)**


	8. Ep 8 - Raving

**A/N: This chapter changes from Skye's to Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I heard Derek's car pull up outside so I stood up and followed Scott to the main entrance as he unlocked the door and watched him let Derek and…Isaac in, Scott had asked me to get him to meet us at the animal clinic a couple days later in hope to figure out a plan to stop Jackson and the Master because they had killed another two people, one of them being a pregnant woman but the baby was born before the mother was killed by the Master himself when Jackson didn't do it.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked as he saw Isaac walk in behind Derek.

"I need him" Derek replied as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a kiss since we haven't been able to spend much time together lately since I've been busy helping Scott try and figure out who the master was and because I'm still grounded, I saw Scott look away and I know he was still getting used to me and Derek being together so I reluctantly pulled back but grabbed Derek's hand and entwined our fingers.

"I don't trust him" Scott finally cut in.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either" Isaac scoffed talking about himself in the third person.

"You know what and Derek really doesn't care" I rolled my eyes at Derek's reply but chuckled quietly "Now where's the vet is he gonna help us or not?" Derek added just as Deaton came out from the back and leaned against the door frame.

"That depends" Deaton said interrupting the boys useless bickering. "Your friend Jackson are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him" Derek said at the same time Scott and I said. "Save him"

"Save him" I glared at Derek before looking back at Deaton. "Save him" Derek sighed as we went into the back, Deaton put a tray of all different vials and Isaac immediately reached for one.

"Watch what you touch" Derek quickly said swatting his hand away making me laugh at our parental he sounded.

"So, what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asked Deaton.

"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton smirked and I smiled. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin"

"We're open to suggestions" Derek said as I felt him put his arm around me making me smile and lean closer to him.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac asked.

"We already tried" Derek sighed then looked back at Deaton. "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up"

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked us.

"Well, one…it can't swim" I replied remembering the Kanimas reaction at the pool when it touched the surface of the water, I felt Derek rub my back as I shivered at the memory of being trapped in the pool that night, I smiled up at Derek and leaned my head against his chest in a silent thank you.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton asked.

"No he's the captain of the swim team" I replied looking back up at Deaton.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people" Deaton pulling something out of a drawer behind him. "A puppet" he held up a small coin confusing me. "And a puppeteer" he put the coin on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it" Scott said cutting in. "His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else"

"How do you know it's not part of the rules the Kanima kills murderers if Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too" Isaac cut in.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was" he replied nonchalantly like he didn't care but I knew that losing his dad affected him no matter how awful his father was because it was still his dad no matter what, I grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze in comfort and he looked down at me surprised then up at Derek nervously, I looked up and saw Derek staring at the exchange so I just smiled shyly at him.

"Hold on the book says they're bonded right" we all nodded "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him?" Deaton added picking up a jar with some sort of black powder in it. "What if something that affects the Kanima also affects its master" he said as he circled the coin with the powder.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them" I rejoiced smiling.

"Both of them" Scott added matching my joy.

I left with Isaac and Derek after we finished discussing the plan for trapping the Jackson and his master and I was quiet the whole way back to my house since I was worried since there was a big chance this plan wasn't going to work and it would end in one of us getting hurt mainly Derek since he was the one tasked to distract the Argent's if they end up showing up.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked Derek nervously.

"We'll see" he replied casting a look back at Isaac in the back seat who was trying hard to pretend he wasn't there.

"Okay" I reached for the door handle to get out but Derek quickly grabbed my hand then pulled me into a short but passionate kiss that made me smile when we leaned back

"I love you"

"Love you to" I gave him another quick kiss "Cya at school Isaac" I added before getting out and walked the short distance down the street and up onto my porch before waving since Derek always waited until I was on my porch before he'd pull away.

I spent the rest of the weekend hunched over homework or watching TV while doing my homework since I'd fallen behind and because Derek didn't stop by much since he was keeping an eye on Jackson mostly and was kind of glad when Monday came since I could distract myself with school over Derek's absence.

I watched as Stiles pulled up to the school in his jeep beside Matt who was putting his bike on the bike rack so I quickly walked over to them since I got here like five minutes earlier and was waiting for them leaning against my bike.

"There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as they got out of Stiles' jeep, I knew they were talking about the rave that was going on and about getting tickets which meant Scott wasn't able to get any.

"It's a secret show" Stiles replied. "There's only one way and it's a secret"

"Have you looked for two online?" I asked them as I walked up behind them and made Stiles jump making me laugh.

"Oh my god, you're getting as creepy as your boy toy" I rolled my eyes because Stiles seriously could be annoying some days but I put up with it because he's my best friend and since it seemed like he has finally forgave me for not telling them I turned so I didn't want to give him another reason to hate me again.

"No you're just oblivious to the world around you" I replied then looked at Scott as Stiles rolled his head at me.

"Wait don't we need three?" Stiles suddenly asked me.

"Nope Derek got me one" I replied smiling and held up my ticket to the raid that I found on my pillow this morning with a note making my smile widen as I recalled the note.

 _ **Skye**_

 _ **I wished you weren't going to this thing tonight but I know you won't stay away so I'd rather know you were safe by accompanying me as my date so I'll see you tonight when I pick you up in our usual spot at eight**_

 _ **Derek**_

"How the hell did he do that?" Stiles asked me.

"Probably when Isaac and Erica got their tickets" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"He couldn't get us all tickets?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey" Matt interrupted as he walked up to us. "Either one of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?"

"Just forget about it nobody got hurt" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"I…I had a concussion" he argued.

"Well, nobody got seriously hurt" Stiles said siding with me.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours" Matt insisted making me roll my eyes.

"Hey do you want to know the truth Matt, your little bump on the head is about this high on our list of problems right now" Stiles bent down, putting his hand just of above the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Matt sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine now, so you didn't get any tickets last night either"

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked him.

"Uh, no but I managed to find two online you should keep trying sounds like everyone's gonna be there" Matt left to enter the school.

"Told you to look online"

"I don't like him" Stiles mumbled ignoring me as usual. "Hey, are you sure about this?"

"Last time, whoever's controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asked.

"Be there to make sure it happens" Stiles replied rolling his head as they walked into school going to early morning practise, I walked in after taking a deep breath and walked towards my locker so discard the text books I didn't need for the first half of my day.

"Hello, it's Skyler right" I turned at the sound of that voice and saw Gerard Argent standing behind me with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Yes, hello Mr Argent" I replied shutting my locker and hugged my books to my chest hoping I didn't come off too nervous because this man scared the crap out of me and now that I was a werewolf even more.

"How are you, I heard you were in the library during the terrible accident that destroyed it" he asked making me even nervous since he obviously knew what really happened.

"Uh yes sir I was but I'm fine now" he still had that weird happy smile on his face but it fell and he became serious instantly.

"What do you know about werewolves?" I tried hard not to flinch.

"Abo…about what?" I asked playing dumb.

"Come now Skyler I may look old but I can tell when someone withholds the truth a mile away so I'm going to be blunt with you" I stared into his cruel, sadistic eyes. "Are you seeing Derek Hale?" I refused to answer him. "Are you in his pack?" he continued so I finally shook my head.

"Sorry but I don't know what you're talking about sir" I replied and suddenly picked up Erica's scent but didn't dare turn and watched as his smile returned.

"Nice chat Miss Blakesley" he walked away and when he was out of sight Erica finally came out.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I leaned back against my locker taking a deep breathe since it felt like I had barely breathed the whole time Gerard was questioning me.

"I'm fine" the bell went so I stood up straighter.

"You should tell Derek" I turned and glared at her.

"Shh…I didn't reveal anything so Der…" I paused so I didn't say Derek's name out loud in case these camera's picked up voices to so I lowered my voice to barely a whisper. "He doesn't need to know but you following me is definitely going to let Gerard in on everything and learn to be quieter" I replied before taking off down the hall to get to my first class.

It was halfway through class when I got a text so I pulled out thinking it'd be Scott or Stiles but was surprised when I saw the text was from Derek and by what it said.

 **SKYLER MEET ME IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM, FIRST FLOOR NOW! – Derek** , I growled softly because I knew that meant Erica told him and this is why I didn't want him to know because I knew he'd come here and risk getting captured.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I said after putting up my hand, the teacher nodded and gave me a pass so I quickly went to the girls bathroom making it seem as natural as ever but when I got there I shut the door quickly then turned facing a very angry looking Derek who was standing in front of me with both hands behind his back looking every bit the Alpha he is. "Okay before you start yelling at me there was a reason I didn't want to tell you, at least until school was over"

"Didn't tell me what?" he asked.

"Oh come on as if Erica didn't tell you"

"She might have mentioned something about Gerard Argent cornering you this morning but that's not why I'm angry at you, you seemed to handle it well enough" he replied making me frown.

"I know your angry because it wasn't me who told you but I knew if I did than you would do exactly this, there are cameras everywhere and you have to go before an entire hunter swat team gets here and Gerard kills you" he stood there staring at me. "Derek I'm serious you have to go"

"I want to know exactly what Gerard asked you?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Can't we do this after school back at my house where it's safe?"

"Skye" I growled.

"Fine all he asked was if I was seeing you and if I was in your pack, I played dumb to both now get out of here before I kill you for not listening to me, I don't care if you're the Alpha, right now I'm your mate and I'm telling you to get the hell out of here" he seemed to smile.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"Nothing you just uh…you sounded very Alpha like just then"

"Okay great now please go I'm not watching you get cut in half" he walked past me but not before kissing me on the head.

"Be careful" he nodded then slipped out, I waited a good ten minutes before heading back to class.

The rest of the school day I tried to remain casual and pretend like everything was normal but every time I saw Mrs Argent or Gerard I would panic and quickly walk away which I knew was not going to help the situation.

When it was lunch time I walked to my locker to retrieve my lunch as everyone headed towards the cafeteria but quickly picked up I wasn't alone so I turned around ready to face my attacker but frowned when I saw it was Erica, Isaac and Boyd standing behind me.  
"What are you…what are you doing?" I asked them looking around nervously since this was a definite give away.

"Derek told us to keep a close eye on you" Boyd told me, I crossed my arms since that was anti-helpful.

"Why?" Erica shrugged.

"He said something about the hunters using you to get to him or something like that" she shrugged again. "We don't really care about Derek's reasons, you're our pack mate Skye so we're going to protect you" I stared at her for a little while before sighing.

"Okay well I doubt they're going to do anything at school so I think I'll be fine by myself besides I have Scott" I told them before making a move toward the cafeteria but they made a move to follow me. "Don't follow me" reluctantly they all stopped which confused me. "You guys actually listened to that?"

"You're Derek's mate right?" Boyd asked, I nodded my head confused as to what that had to do with anything. "So doesn't that technically make you our Alpha too?"

"No why would it?" I asked them.

"Well in normal wolf packs the Alpha's mate becomes the Alpha female so that'd make you our Alpha female" Boyd replied staring at me.

"I'm not an Alpha, I've only been a…" I looked around nervously again. "Puppy for a week" even I rolled my eyes at my own code word for werewolf.

"Well Derek's our Alpha and he's told us that we have to stick together now more than ever and he especially said we had to watch out you after what happened this morning" Isaac replied so I glared at Erica because seriously is there anyone she didn't tell, I sighed relaxing since I knew of Derek's protective streak and that they were only following his orders.

"Okay so watch me but that doesn't mean follow me everywhere like shadows since the point is not to let Gerard know about me and you guys following me is likely to be a dead giveaway so tell Derek that this is counterproductive" I rolled my eyes and walked away quickly since the last thing I needed was three lap dogs to draw attention to me, I went into the girl's bathroom and once making sure that no one was in here I locked the door and turned on the faucets before calling Derek.

"Skye what happened?" he asked as soon as he picked up.

"You told the others to keep an eye on me?!" I whisper shouted at him letting him hear the anger in my voice.

"Of course I did, you need protection now since the Argents clearly know you're with me and that you've been turned otherwise Gerard wouldn't have flat out asked you like that and it's a normal reaction to put my other Betas in charge of your safety when I'm not around"

"I can take care of myself Derek" I replied.

"I'd have no doubt about that if you knew how to control your shifts but until then just let this happen okay" I sighed loudly closing my eyes.

"I don't want any of them getting hurt protecting me Derek" I replied.

"Skye you're the Alpha's mate they're going to protect you no matter what you say"

"I don't like it…it's already too much that you treat me like a porcelain doll, let alone let your Beta's" I argued with him trying not to growl.

"Skyler it's our natures to protect each other and it's in their nature to protect their Alpha and each other, you're their pack mate so your included in that" I couldn't help the smile so I sighed giving in because he was right the Argent's knew about us so there was no point hiding it anymore and it was probably the damn camera's in the library the other day, they probably saw me shift. "I love you so it's important that you to let Erica, Isaac and Boyd be your shadows for a while" I groaned.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" I asked then heard Derek chuckle.

"No not at all" I sighed loudly

"Okay fine but I'm dropping ground rules" I could tell he just rolled his eyes even over the phone

"Be careful still"

"You know I will" I hung up, turned the taps off then made my way back out seeing all three of them waiting for me leaning against the lockers. "Okay it's clear you guys are going to follow me no matter what I say but I'm adding rules and I don't care if he tells you not to follow them, I go to the bathroom alone" I looked at Erica mainly for that one given she was the girl. "Second not everything gets reported back and third this is just going to be temporary" I walked away from them and the four of us went towards my next class even though they weren't even in this class with me.

"We'll meet me at my locker afterwards…okay?" they nodded then headed towards their own classes allowing me a little bit of breathing room, I sighed then turned to head into class but when I looked down the hallway I noticed the cold glare of Gerard then he smiled and nodded at me before turning and walked away, I knew what the gesture meant and knew it wasn't going to be good, I was on the Argent's radar now.

After school I met up with Erica, Boyd and Isaac at my locker like we have done all day and after grabbing my jacket and helmet out of my locker we started walking out of school, I noticed Scott and Stiles give me a curious look as I walked past them but I didn't stop since my whole body shook with nerves and just wanted to get away from school right now.

When we exited the building I saw Derek's Camaro parked right out the front with him leaning against it avoiding the many curious students so I walked up quicker afraid that the Argent's hunters were about to show up and start shooting him, he stood up straighter when I approached.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking my pack up" he grabbed my waist then pulled me into a long kiss, I stepped back after completely stunned and confused.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him but saw him looking up towards the school building with a smug glare so I turned and saw Gerard watching us from the principal's office.

"Come on" Derek replied trying to lead me to his car but I had my bike here.

"I can't I have to go home, I'm grounded remember and already have to sneak out tonight to go to the rave so it's probably best if I go home since I know my dad isn't working today" he glared at me before sighing.

"Fine but Isaac is going with you" my eyes widened.

"I can't bring Isaac home, in case you forgot my dad was one of the officers who arrested him" I replied then turned to Isaac. "No offense Isaac" I turned back to Derek. "If I have to have someone with me than I'll take Erica" Erica smiled and stepped forward.

"Erica is just as new at being a werewolf as you are"

"Well if I take either of the boys what do you think my dad is going to think, it's Erica or nothing Derek" I argued with him and crossed my arms, I could see the other's smiling since I doubt either of them would have argued with Derek like this.

"Fine" Derek finally agreed but was clearly exasperated about it.

"Thank you, Erica I hope you don't mind riding on the back of my bike" I led her back into school so I could grab my spare helmet as Derek waited impatiently outside, after getting the spare helmet I always kept in my locker I returned outside and went over to my bike before pushing it over near the Camaro and watched Isaac and Boyd's eyes grow wide.

"This is yours?" Isaac asked me.

"Uh yeah…haven't you seen me ride into school before?" he shook his head

"No but I've seen this bike before" I smiled. "How the hell did you convince your parents to let you have a Ducati" I frowned as I swung my leg over then passed Erica my spare helmet as I saw Derek glare at Isaac who looked down ashamed since he knew about my mom.

"What died in here?" Erica grumbled recoiling.

"Yeah sorry it's usually only worn by Scott and Stiles" I pulled on my helmet then kicked up the stand as Erica hopped on the back, I went to pull away but Derek grabbed my handle bars.

"Be careful Skyler" I glared at him for calling me Skyler. "Please" he added so I nodded then flipped the visor down and sped out of the parking lot.

"You've got Derek so whipped you know" I heard Erica say over the roar of my baby.

"I know" I replied shifting up a gear and revved my bike before speeding up down the road.

When I got home I pulled up in the driveway behind my dad then let Erica hop off before getting off myself and pushed my bike into the garage then grabbed her helmet and set it down on the seat next to mine before heading inside and went straight to the kitchen since that's where I could smell my dad's scent coming from.

"Skye is that you?"

"Yeah dad" I walked in with Erica behind me and saw my dad look up. "Dad this is Erica Reyes"

"Hello Mr Blakesley" Erica replied politely and held her hand out which my dad shook smiling and I knew it was because I finally brought a friend home other than Scott and Stiles since I knew my dad thought it was weird that I didn't have any girl-friends.

"Erica, I know your father and please you can call me Nikolas" Erica smiled.

"Uh Erica and I are going to go upstairs and do some studying but dad I have to ask you something" he turned to me and frowned.

"If it's about getting out of your punishment than the answer is no Skyler"

"Daaaad!" I whined.

"No, you need to learn that what you did isn't acceptable" I groaned then went upstairs with Erica.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me after I closed my door and I'm glad she didn't ask what I was being punished for since I hadn't even really told Derek about the restraining order Jackson has against us.

"I'll sneak out" I shrugged then looked around. "Uh you can sit anywhere, I'm going to shower and get changed for the rave" I went to my closet and grabbed the clothes I had set aside this morning before I went to school then went to my bathroom and had the quickest shower since I felt bad that Erica had to be my babysitter, I walked out with my hair wrapped up in a towel and in a simple strapless black dress that clung to my small curves but frowned when I saw Erica look up and her eyes widened.

"Whoa" I looked down at myself.

"What?" I asked thinking something was wrong with the dress since it's been hanging in the back of my wardrobe since forever as I wasn't the type of girl to wear dresses unless I had to and it was something my mom had brought me when she tried to get me to be more girly and now that I had a reason to dress up I thought it was time to get some use out of it.

"You're so naturally beautiful" she replied so I frowned since even though she had more confidence in herself since becoming a werewolf she was still insecure as if she was invisible still.

"So are you Erica" I encouraged her then grabbed my brush and took the towel off so that I could dry my hair.

"Please I needed a curse to become beautiful" I frowned even more as I caught her eyes in the mirror.

"It shouldn't matter how the outside looks Erica, it is what's on the inside that truly matters and I know you probably won't believe this but you we're beautiful without changing your clothes and wearing make-up" she smiled up at me.

"Thanks Skye, you've always been nice to me even before I turned"

"That's because I hated the way people treated you" I replied then looked up. "And because I know how it feels" she looked at me curiously "When I was a kid I used to have a really bad stutter and I got teased for it constantly, it's actually how Stiles and I met Scott"

"How?"

"Some kids cornered me and Stiles in the playground and were teasing us because of my stutter and because of Stiles' hyperactivity that comes from his ADHD but Scott stepped in and told them to stop but when they didn't he tried to fight them but only ended up with a bloody nose and had to go to the hospital since his asthma played up and we've been the three amigos ever since then"

"So how did you get rid of it, I mean you're probably one of the most popular kids in school now"

"I worked on my stutter every day for years and eventually trained it out of my speech and were only popular now because Scott got bit, before he became a werewolf we were nobody's, if we didn't find out about the supernatural and Scott didn't become good a lacrosse because of his werewolfitude then we'd still be nobody's" I replied shrugging.

"You know I might actually like you" I laughed then started lightly curling my hair a little.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" I joked making her laugh as I continued to get ready. "You know I'm safe here and Derek will be here in an hour so you could probably go and can get ready yourself" she stood up from my bed.

"We're meant to stick together and Derek will kill me if I just left you"

"Come on Erica, I'm home and there is no place safer" I opened up a lower drawer and pulled out a Taser gun and watcher her eyes widen.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"My dad's a police officer remember, he's taught me how to defend myself" I tucked it back into the drawer watching as she sighed dramatically.

"Okay only because I have to get ready and meet up with Isaac anyway but don't leave this house until you know Derek's here because he'll kill me" I held out my pinkie finger, she rolled her eyes then linked fingers with me as we shared a small laugh.

I grabbed some jeans and pulled them on and threw on a large sweater shirt to hide my dress so that I could walk her down without clueing in my father on my plans for tonight since he knew I didn't wear dresses unless for parties.

"It was nice meeting you Erica" my dad said after seeing her make her move to leave.

"You to Mr Blakesley" she left so I turned to my dad who was smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just nice to see you with other friends" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hold out hope that Scott and Stiles aren't still my best friends, were the three amigos remember"

"I know but you should be hanging out with girls your age, you never know Erica might influence you into a proper young lady" I scoffed.

"Yeah that'd be your worst nightmare, more teenage girl drama and god forbid boys" I mocked using my best dad voice.

"Those boys wouldn't know what hit them" he joked back making me laugh "When you bring a boy home I'd be your worst nightmare" I chuckled but couldn't help feel my stomach drop given that my dad would never meet my boyfriend.

"Alright I'm gonna go upstairs and do my homework than probably head to bed early"

"You doing homework before dinner" I mentally cursed since that was true I always said I couldn't study without a full stomach.

"I ate a really big lunch today and you know it's that time of the month" I replied and just like I knew it would I saw my dad shudder. "I have…"

"Uh, uh, uh I know what you meant" I smiled. "Go on, night kiddo"

"Night dad" I went upstairs and closed my door then arranged some pillows underneath my covers just in case my dad peeked in tonight then finished doing my hair and make-up before I pulled on my leather jacket and my red converse's since I really didn't feel like running in heels if something happened and I needed to run for my life.

 **At our spot – Derek** , I smiled then quickly grabbed a black clutch purse before slipping out my window and made sure to close it behind me after making sure everything was set. I quietly climbed down off the roof than ran around the side of the house and down the street jumping into Derek's car smiling since he looked every bit the sexy werewolf I fell in love with even if he wasn't dressed for a rave in his usual black jeans and grey long sleeved shirt and because he was frowning at me.

"What'd I do now?" god he was always angry at me these days.

"Why'd you send Erica away" I rolled my eyes.

"I was at home Derek, I didn't need a body guard in my own house" he snarled at me so I glared back because I wasn't taking his Alpha shit. "Let's go otherwise we're gonna be late okay" I pulled my seat belt on and stared out the passenger window as he sped off.

I couldn't believe the last week because ever since I turned into a werewolf I feel as if there's a wall between us, I understand he's stressed with Jackson, his master and the Argent's but taking it out on me wasn't going to make that any different, I sniffed a little and wiped my eye as I felt a tear go to slip out. "Skye?" I refused to answer and instead kept my eyes fixated on the passing Beacon Hills scenery.

"Skye I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't apologise when you don't mean it Derek, you know I hate it when you do" he sighed and I heard the steering wheel creak. "And don't break your car it doesn't deserve your wrath either"

"You could hear that?" he asked sounding generally curious so I chanced a look at him then nodded before returning my eyes out the window before he saw the tear stains down my cheek and I'm glad I went with the waterproof make-up.

"The last few days I've been practising in any spare time I could find by listening to things across the cafeteria at lunch or my dad downstairs when he's home" I replied when he didn't say anything else, I heard him sigh loudly.

"I know I haven't been the most attentive boyfriend or Alpha either" I didn't argue. "And I really am sorry, I'm just so…"

"Stressed I get it but it doesn't mean you take it out on me Derek, I'm trying okay" I felt him grab my hand and hold it between us entwining our fingers together.

"I know you are and I hate not being able to help as much as I want" he sighed. "It's kind of why I knew now wasn't the time to turn you and now that the Argent's might know about you it just makes me regret it even more" I turned my head.

"You regret mating with me" he looked over frowning.

"That's not what I said, I should have tried harder not to bite you but your scent and willingness made it that much harder"

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience lately" I snapped at him.

"Skyler I didn't mean it like that, you know I'd never regret being with you"

"You just said you did" I replied glaring at him angrily.

"No I said I regret biting you not the sex, it was the best night of my life"

"Just drop it Derek" I said turning back to the window but realised we were at the rave and he parked a little bit away from where everyone else was, we sat in silence as we waited for the others to get here.

"I'm not going to drop it Skye, what do you want from me?"

"If you seriously have to ask that than you really are clueless" I replied angrily.

"I'm trying to protect you but you insist on making that difficult"

"Because I don't need protection Derek" I snapped at him. "I've told you I'm not some precious porcelain doll that needs protection, this is about you not caring enough to notice that ever since that night it's like a wall was placed between us and if this is how it's going to be then I don't even know why we're bothering" I yelled.

"What are you saying you want to break up?"

"No…I…I don't know okay, I'm just as stressed and confused as you are Derek but I know that I don't want to lose you, I'm so tired of fighting with you" I cried.

"I don't want to lose you either Skye, you know how much you mean to me" I felt his thumb brush over my mating mark. "I don't want to fight with you…" there was a knock on the window and we looked up seeing Isaac, Erica and Boyd waiting, Derek growled under his breathe. "We'll talk about this later" he said before getting out leaving me in the car so I quickly got out and followed him but instead of standing with him I went to Erica and gave her a soft smile.

"So what's the plan?" Isaac asked looking at me with concerned eyes which I noticed the others doing as well probably seeing that Derek and I weren't as lovey dovey as we were after school.

"You, Erica and Skye will head into the rave while Boyd and I make sure the Argent's don't interfere"

"All good" Isaac replied as he and Erica started towards the rave.

"Skye you coming?" Erica asked me as she turned when I didn't follow them.

"Yeah" I hung my head after Derek was refusing to meet my eyes.

"Skye" I heard Derek say so I turned back "Be careful" I nodded then followed Erica and Isaac into the warehouse and we quickly spotted Scott so Isaac and I went to talk to him while Erica went to see if she could find Jackson.

"Scott" he turned to us.

"Good, I'm glad I found you" he replied then pulled out a syringe that I'm guessing Deaton gave him. "I need you to use this against Jackson" he added looking at Isaac.

"Why me?"

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan" Scott replied. "Okay, look you better do it intravenously which means in the vein, when you find him you pull back on this plunger right here" he pointed to the plunger. "In the neck probably is going to be the easiest so you find a vein, you jam it in there and pull back on the trigger" he paused. "Be careful" Scott added.

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him" Isaac replied shrugging his shoulders.

"He means you dumbass" I cut in rolling my eyes at Isaac and Scott nodded at me before walking away, I gave Isaac a smile before heading in a different direction to try and spot Jackson but he was nowhere to be seen.

But then finally spotted him with Isaac and Erica already dancing with him but they were more looking like a threesome on the dance floor and I smiled because the plan was going well but just as it looked like Isaac was going to inject Jackson he stabbed both Isaac and Erica with his claws, I gasped and ran over to them as Jackson started walking towards the DJ booth but Isaac seemed to be okay and managed to get up and stab the syringe into Jackson's neck.

"You okay?" I asked Isaac as I helped him steady Jackson who was unconscious.

"I am now" he replied, I nodded sighing in relief.

"Okay take him somewhere no one will find, Stiles will catch up with you" I turned ready to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I have to find Scott and let him know the plans working" I replied before I took off and started following Scott's scent but it was proving a little difficult since I haven't worked on my sense of smell much.

I walked into an abandoned part that wasn't filled with teenagers dancing or drinking then walked into a room that Scott's scent seemed to be coming from but as soon as I did I felt dizzy especially when I breathed in the sickly odour of something that filled all my senses, I tried to shake the feeling away but was suddenly hit in the back on the head by someone, I fell to the ground and saw a very blurry Mrs Argent standing over me with a satisfactory smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I didn't expect the rescue to come from you Skyler" she replied as I rolled onto my stomach and saw Scott laying on the ground not far from me, his werewolf features were showing and I now realised what she was doing, she was burning wolfsbane and was trying to kill Scott and now me.

"Why" I asked between coughs trying to keep under control so that I don't reveal myself but it was getting harder by the second as I felt my canines sharpening and my eyes were burning with power

"Because Scott couldn't stay away from my daughter and killing you Skyler will send Derek off in a blind rage straight to us" I looked up trying to get away as I heard her laugh. "I see you've been turned into a werewolf Miss Blakesley, this just makes things much more interesting"

"My father won't stop until he knows who did it" I spat out through a cough

"And he will" she laughed "His daughter and her best friend tried an experimental drug at a rave and unfortunately overdosed, tragic but typical American teenagers" my eyes widened since I doubt it was a coincidence she used those words

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"I think I stopped healing" I looked over at Boyd holding his chest which was bleeding, I sighed

"Bullets…they're laced with wolfsbane, you got to go, take the car" I nodded towards where I'd parked it.

"What about you?" I scoffed at his concern.

"I have to find Skye" I looked back to make sure the coast was clear "Go…Go!" he stood up and struggled towards the car I managed to get away from Chris and the hunters as well so I ran towards the rave in hopes to meet up with my mate but instead saw Stiles coming out.

"Hey um…so we kinda lost Jackson inside but it's…" Stiles stopped when we looked up at Erica and Isaac who we're looking at the mountain ash line but I quickly looked around waiting for Skye to come out. "Oh my God its working, oh this is…I did something" Stiles celebrated when Erica and Isaac couldn't cross the line as I continued to scan the crowd waiting for Skye or Scott to come out.

"Where's Skyler?" I asked them with a glare since they were supposed to look out for her.

"She went to look for Scott but I haven't seen her since" Isaac replied and I started getting really worried since neither one of them was coming out.

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Mrs Argent was standing over Scott and I as we coughed desperate for fresh unpolluted air, I felt Scott grab my hand and we looked at each other but we knew we were dying slowly and painfully as she was enjoying this.

"Alpha, Beta which is what Skye is for now…but what are you Scott…an Omega" Scott looked over at me as I wheezed trying to get fresh air into my lungs and I could hear our heartbeats slowing. "Don't you know…the lone wolf never survives without a pack, I've heard the cry of an Omega it's a miserable sound, the howl of a lone wolf" I nodded at Scott since I knew what he was asking with his eyes.

"I'm…not" Scott said as we looked up, I took a deep breathe since I'd never howled before and didn't want to sound like Scott when he first howled so I was hoping this wasn't going to sound like a dying cat.

"What, what is it" Mrs Argent asked momentarily thrown by his sudden reply.

"I'm not…we're not…alone" we used all of our last bit of strength to roar but they turned into more of yells as we collapsed back to the ground slipping unconscious.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I was still waiting desperately for Skye to come out and was growing more worried by the seconds just as two roars came from inside the warehouse, I looked around quickly since I recognised one of the howls and the other set every one of my senses on high alert and knew exactly why since there was only one person that would make me react this way.

"Scott…Skye?" I muttered to myself.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Break it" I said referring to the mountain ash line.

"What, no way"

"Scott and Skye are dying!" I exclaimed.

"Okay what, how do you know that?" Stiles asked me

"Oh my god Stiles, I just know break it!" I shouted pointing down at the mountain ash line that was keeping me from my mate.

"Skye is going to die I need to get in there" Stiles kneeled down and waved his hand over the barrier to break it and as soon as it was gone I ran past him to find my distressed mate and Scott.

I followed their scents and opened the door running in and was instantly affected by the wolfsbane in the air, I looked at Skye and Scott on the floor but before I could figure out if they were breathing or not I was stabbed in the shoulder, I turned around and shoved Chris's wife away causing the knife to drop, she grabbed my neck from behind and tried strangling me so I grabbed her arm and bit into her shoulder as a last attempt to get away then she threw me to the ground and when I looked up she was gone, I quickly ran over to Scott and Skye and tried shaking them awake but they were both unconscious so I grabbed both of them by their arms and pulled them out of the room.

"What the…" Stiles ran up to me.

"Stiles take Scott, we need to get them to the animal clinic, HURRY!" I ordered picking up Skye and breathed out in relief to hear she was still breathing. "Skye?" I shook her hoping to get a response as we ran towards his crappy jeep. "Skyler come on baby talk to me" I listened out for a heartbeat and only got a faint one in return, we put Skye in the back of the jeep and I jumped in with her as Stiles managed to get Scott in the passenger seat before running around and getting in then taking off with a screech

I held her tight in my arms and laid my forehead against hers and thought about how stupid I've been the last week, she was the most important thing in my life and I've been treating her like crap, I felt a tear slide down my cheek onto hers but didn't care if Stiles saw it since all that mattered to me was Skye, I haven't cried since the fire and crying now just confirmed just how much she's became such a huge part of my whole entire being.

"We're here" I looked up and saw Deaton running out to help Stiles with Scott as I carried Skye in.

"Stiles grab that other table" Stiles grabbed another bench and wheeled it over. "Derek lay her down" I really didn't want to let her go. "Derek, I can't help her unless you put her down" I sighed then gently laying her down on the cold metal table.

I stood aside letting him work on them as Stiles left saying something about a police call with news that someone else was dead but I barely heard him over the sound of my own heartbeat beating like crazy in my ears. I watched as Deaton jammed a needle into Skye's arm injecting her with something and she moaned in pain so I stepped forward letting my eyes turn and flashed my canines snarling at him for hurting her.

"If you kill me I won't be able to help her" Deaton said looking up at me briefly then grabbed a gauze pad and put it on the table nodding towards it then at my arm before he went back to working on Skye so I let my eyes fade back to normal and stepped back "I understand your protection Derek…" he added as I took the gauze pad off the table.

"How do you know anything?" I asked him as I sat in a nearby chair holding the gauze pad to my arm which was still bleeding a little.

"I've been around werewolves for most of my life so I think I know mates when I see them" he smiled then touched Skye's forehead before moving onto Scott, I didn't really understand until now just how much Skye had come to mean to me until now and knew I'd never stop loving Skye for as long as I live.

"Please tell me she's going to be okay" I asked him not caring how vulnerable that made me sound.

"She's going be fine, I've given them both something that'll speed up their healing processes"

"How'd you know she'd turned?"

"Scott" he replied so I nodded then moved my seat closer and grabbed Skye's hand holding it to my lips just as he finished up with Scott giving him a small pat on his head as well before making a move out of the exam room.

"Thank you" I said before he could leave, he gave me a small smile than left leaving me to watch over my mate and her best friend.


	9. Ep 9 - Party Guessed

**Skye's POV**

I bolted awake instantly gasping for air and I looked around frantically for any sign of danger before I tried to stand but swayed at the room spun a little.

"Hey, hey shh you're okay" I heard Deaton say placing his hand on my shoulder. "You're okay Skyler"

"Der…Derek where is he?" I asked because I swear I heard Derek there fighting off Mrs Argent before I lost consciousness.

"I'm here Skye" I sighed in relief when Derek moved into my line of vision.

"And Scott?"

"He's okay, you both are" Derek replied as he stepped aside and I saw Scott still out cold next to me, I sighed in relief as Derek stepped closer to my side and brushed my hair out of my eyes smiling. "You scared the hell out of me" he kissed my forehead just as Deaton came back in with a glass of water, I grabbed the glass and took a few sips

"Thank you" Deaton nodded smiling as he took the glass from me before disappearing, I sighed turning my attention back on Derek as I hugged his middle tightly and buried my head into his chest.

"It's okay you're safe Skye" I cried because I was nowhere near alright.

"They know about me Derek" I whispered and pulled away looking into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I turned in front of Mrs Argent, I couldn't help it and now she's gonna tell the rest of them, they're going to kill me" I panicked feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Hey look at me" he cupped my cheeks and lifted my face to meet his as he wiped away my tears. "I'm not letting anything happen to you again, I was so scared that I'd lost you tonight Skye and never want to feel this way again but you'll be okay you since you haven't killed anyone…" I only cried harder and shook my head.

"She was going to kill me before I revealed myself because they know about us, she said it would send you off in a blind rage straight to them and Gerard said he didn't care remember were all just bodies waiting to be cut in half" I sobbed against his chest and he tried his hardest to soothe me by rubbing my back. "This is how it's always going to be Derek I'm always going to be used against you and you'll always be used against me"

"We just have to get through it…together, I can't lose you Skye" he held me tighter to him and I swear I heard his voice break.

"I can't lose you either Derek" I looked up and watched his forest green eyes turn glassy.

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise to keep you safe" tears started flowing out of my eyes again but for a whole different reason now because I had never seen Derek like this, he looked broken simply by the thought of almost losing me and it made me love him even more.

"Derek…come here" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him "You didn't break your promise, I knew you'd find me" he placed his head on my shoulder and I knew it was to hide tears from me but I didn't care.

"I'll always find you Skye and I'll never understand how you keep having so much faith in me even after I've been such a jerk to you" I cupped both his cheeks making him look at me.

"Because I love you Derek, I always will no matter what we go through or how mad we are at each other" his head fell back into the crook of my neck and I felt a few tears fall onto my skin.

"I love you too Skye, your everything to me" I had never felt so much love and happiness in this one moment than I have in my whole life and knew that Derek was the love of my life and that I'd never want anyone else ever, I smiled and kissed him and finally felt complete again.

"What time is it?" Scott mumbled as he woke up making me and Derek separate and look over to see he was awake.

"Early" Derek replied pulling me against his side when I jumped off the table to stand beside him "Let's go you two" I nodded and let him pull me out of the room with Scott following closely behind. We went back to the train depo and I was a little surprised considering Derek didn't want Scott knowing where he was hiding, he didn't even want me knowing for a while but I followed him down the stairs wordlessly.

"We need to think of something else" Derek spoke up confusing me.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked him matching my confusion since it wasn't like Derek to want to make plans, he was a kill first ask questions later kind of person.

"I'm saying we need a new plan because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal" Derek replied and I didn't miss the way he squeezed my hand as we walked into the train car.

"Ugh, I get it" Scott groaned as Derek sat down on one of the seats and pulled me to sit in his lap. "We can't save Jackson"

"We can't seem to kill him either" Derek mumbled but we heard him. "I've seen a lot of things but I've never seen anything like this" Derek scoffed. "And every new moon's just gonna make him stronger" I rubbed his arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked him.

"I don't know" Derek sighed. "I don't even know if we can"

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it" Scott said sighing.

"I'm the one who turned him, it's my fault" Derek replied breathing heavily.

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this" I replied taking Derek's hand since I could tell he was at a loss for what to do. "I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?"

"That's a legend in a book it's not that simple" Derek looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean what are you not telling us?" Scott asked.

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?" Derek replied looking up at Scott.

"Because you always are keeping something from me!" Scott exclaimed making me smile.

"Well maybe I do it to protect you" Derek replied looking up at Scott with a small glare then looked at me. "To protect both of you"

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" I asked because if Derek was gonna start trusting me then he needed to trust Scott as well especially because he was in the pack now.

"Go home Scott, sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe 'cause the full moon's coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one" Scott sighed and walked out of the subway car, I went to follow him since I had to get home before my dad noticed I'd snuck out if he hasn't already. "Not you, not yet" he pulled on my arm so that I fell back into his lap, I smiled as I put my arms around his neck and kissed him running my fingers through his hair. "I don't want to fight with you ever again"

"I doubt that would happen, we're both stubborn so I'm sure we'll butt heads again about something, the important thing is not to let it break us" he nodded then pulled me into another kiss that was really starting to get hot and heavy so I had to pull back. "You know I'd love to do this but I have to get home before my dad realises I snuck out but if you come to my bedroom tonight we can start off right here" he nodded again then kissed me. "I'm serious Derek"

"I know I just don't want to let you go" I smiled and kissed his cheek before prying myself out of his arms and stood up, he stood up as well and sighed so I hugged him again.

"I'll see you soon okay"

"I'm glad you're alright" Derek said, moving a piece of hair behind my ear, I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm glad you are to with what Allison's mom did to Scott and I…I'm glad you didn't get hurt much" I kissed him once more. "Come stay with me tonight?" I asked, he nodded so I smiled and left the train car.

I went home and climbed the porch then went through my window and slipped into bed since it was the weekend and my body still felt drained but sadly my dad had other plans and knocked on my door.

"Come on kiddo, up and adam" I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head "Come on Skye, it's ten thirty I've let you sleep in enough, you know the rules even though it's first day of spring break doesn't mean you sleep away the days" I sat up.

"Okay dad I'm getting up" I decided to take a shower in hopes it would wake me up but I was just so exhausted so I went downstairs and spent some quality time with my dad just watching movies and fighting over the popcorn before he had to go into work but not before he said I was off house arrest but that didn't mean I was in any less trouble.

After he left I cleaned up a little before going upstairs and climbing into bed since I really needed to get some sleep and I did manage to get a few hours until I woke up to someone cursing which made me jolt awake.

"Crap, sorry I tripped through the window" I looked down at the floor and saw Derek laying on his back making me laugh so hard I started crying.

"Real smooth oh great Alpha werewolf"

"Oh bite me" he replied as he stood up.

"Don't tease otherwise I will" I goaded watching him smile as he came and sat on my bed.

"Now that's teasing" Derek replied before kissing me and tackling me to the bed making me laugh as we fought for the top spot but I eventually gave in and let him have it but wrapped my legs around his waist. "How are you feeling?" I smiled.

"A little tired still but better" he smiled and started kissing my neck so I grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head then finally managed to get the upper hand and rolled us over so that I was straddling his waist running my hands down the smooth and all mighty sexiness that was Derek's abs before leaning down and kissing him again.

"Skye have you seen my…" I screamed as my dad opened the door and I jumped off Derek staring at my father in shock because I couldn't believe he'd just walked in on me and Derek pre-foreplay and when I saw his face go red I had to jump up to stop him from killing Derek especially since his hand inched towards his gun holstered on his waist.

"Dad stop" I put my hands against his chest sandwiched between him and Derek who had stood up after seeing my dad reach for his gun and I had to stop him before he revealed anything else. "Derek calm down please" I heard him sigh then back off and looked back up at my father. "Dad just listen to me"

"How long Skyler?" dad asked without looking at me.

"A few months"

"Were you…seeing him when he trapped you at the school, we're you apart of it"

"No!" I exclaimed straight away. "Ok yes we were together then but it wasn't Derek, you know that" my dad turned angrily to Derek.

"I want you to leave my house, Skyler is not allowed to keep seeing you, do you understand?"

"With all due respect sir, Skye is old enough to make her own decisions and can do what she wants" I smiled at Derek and walked into his arms and hugged him while still looking at my dad.

"She lives under my roof, she follows my rules" he replied glaring at us and while I usually didn't argue with any of his rules I will never stop seeing Derek, I sighed and turned to Derek since I didn't want him to witness this and I'd rather my boyfriend in one piece.

"Derek" he looked down and nodded then retrieved his clothes and left, once I was sure he was gone I turned back to my dad angrily. "I'm not going to stop seeing Derek, I love him and just because you don't like it doesn't mean you get to tell me who I can love" my dad's eyes widened in shock at my outburst.

"Skyler-"

"No I'm not done" I snapped cutting him off. "Derek and I will never be apart and if you can't accept us then you'll lose me because he is everything to me and I know I should have told you about us sooner but would you have understood or god forbid gave us your blessing" I yelled at him.

"Of course I wouldn't and frankly I should be arresting him" he argued back.

"For what, he hasn't done anything wrong"

"How about having a relationship with a minor, because he's clearly not under the age of eighteen"

"It's my choice dad so I don't think it really has anything to do with you"

"You're living underneath my roof and you are my daughter so if you think I'm going to let this continue you have another thing coming"

"I'll move out!" I exclaimed and watched his face go even redder.

"Like hell you are!" he turned and went to walk out but I wasn't done yet.

"Mom would have understood, in fact she would've been happy that I found someone who loves me as much as I love him" I grabbed my jacket and phone then ran past him and out the front door before he could stop me even though I could hear him calling my name as I ran down the street and saw the familiar sight of a black Camaro so I ran towards it and jumped in looking up at Derek with tears in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked but I could only shake my head.

"No this wasn't how my dad was supposed to find out about us, especially not when we were right about to have sex" I finally managed to get out. "He's never going to forgive me for lying to him about this for so long"

"You haven't lied Skye"

"Yes I have, when he thought I was dating Stiles he asked me if I would tell him if I ever started seeing anyone and I lied straight to his face saying I wasn't seeing anyone when you and I both know I was"

"Skye he'll forgive you, just give him time" I shook my head feeling the tears rolling down my face.

"He's never going to forgive me, this isn't like skipping my curfew or getting a restraining order bad, when I told him that we've been dating for months he was crushed" I sighed. "How can I go back there when I know he's going to look at me as the worst daughter in the world because that's exactly what I am"

"Skye you're not the worst daughter, you're just a typical teenager" I heard him sigh making me look up. "Everyone has a time in their life where they rebel against their parents, be thankful yours didn't get your entire family killed" I frowned and grabbed his hand squeezing it.

"That wasn't your fault Derek, how many times must you be told that, you aren't responsible for your parents deaths it was all Kate and I'm pretty sure she would have done what she did even if your weren't…with her" I replied scooting closer to him.

"It's hard not to think about it that way" I nodded knowing all about guilt.

"I know" I laid my head on his shoulder. "Can I stay with you tonight, I really don't want to face my dad right now" he laid his head a top of mine.

"As much as I'd love that it's probably best you go home" I sighed since I was afraid he'd say that. "I heard him threaten to arrest me for dating you and it is legal because you are under eighteen"

"I don't care, he had no right to say that" I played with his hand. "You know some days I wish the world wasn't against us"

"Believe me I know the feeling Skye" we sat in silence just staring out the front window.

"Do you ever think what'd be like if we just took off together" I finally said interrupting the silence.

"Sure I guess but would you really leave Scott and Stiles, your other friends, your dad" I sighed shaking my head knowing that even though I wanted to, I knew it wasn't in me to leave everyone behind without looking back. "It's all going to work out Skye, it's just going to need time to settle in at least now we don't have to hide around your dad" I scoffed.

"Please were going to have to sneak around more than ever because my dad is never going to accept our relationship"

"He will, I'd guess he's just in shock since it's a dads worst nightmare to find out his only daughter has a boyfriend that is also a lot older than her and the fact that he discovered it by catching us right in the middle of foreplay" I blushed and hid my face in embarrassment.

"You're not that much older than me" I replied but then realised I still didn't even know how old Derek was. "Actually how old are you?" he chuckled.

"I've been wondering how long it was going to take you to finally ask me that"

"Well?" I prompted.

"Werewolves age much slower than humans because of our accelerated healing, it's the reason we stay more beautiful as well" I raised my eyebrows because he seemed to be deflecting. "I'm twenty one"

"See that's only five years, my mom and dad were five and a half years older than each other" he laughed.

"I'm pretty sure it's different when it's your daughter, I certainly wouldn't like it if my kids starting dating someone like me" I bumped his shoulder.

"You're not so bad"

"Not so bad?" he asked smirking.

"Better than amazing actually" I replied before kissing him passionately.

"I love you" he replied grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap which was tight considering I was wedged in between him and the steering wheel.

"I love you to" I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it towards the back seat not caring where it ended up. "I seem to recall this is where we got up to" I smiled.

"You sure you want to do this in public?" he asked smiling back at me.

"The windows are tinted enough and besides I've always wanted to have sex in this car"

"Seriously?" he asked smirking.

"I love this car"

"More than you love me?" I pretended to think a little making him frown.

"Nah but it's a close second" he rolled his eyes then we finally finished what we started in my bedroom.

I stirred against my hard pillow as light pooled in through the window so I slowly opened my eyes then remembered where I had fallen asleep last night and that last night really happened, my dad found out about me and Derek.

I sat up and held the blanket that was draped over us tighter as I stared down at Derek who was still asleep and looking as sexy as ever especially because he always looked so young and carefree in his sleep.

We were laying in the back seat of his car which is where we had…you know and passed out, I started looking for my clothes quietly so that I didn't wake Derek but of course he did just as I was pulling on my jeans.

"Where are you going?" I looked over and saw his eyes open.

"Nowhere, I was just getting dressed" I replied as I pulled on my bra and shirt then grabbed my phone to check if I had any messages and there was like twenty from my dad asking where I was and even a few from Stiles so I guessed my dad had called him or Sheriff Stilinski asking if I turned up there.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked me and at first I was confused but then it dawned on me that tonight was the full moon, my first full moon and also happened to be Lydia's birthday which I was definitely not going to.

"I'm fine, I'm not feeling anything yet" I replied grabbing his jeans and tossed them at him as he sat up. "I should probably go home since my dad's sent me twenty messages and looks like he's called Stiles or his dad but I'll meet up with you and the pack later at the train depo just like we planned"

"Wait, maybe it's not such a good idea you go home right now"

"Why?"

"Because today your emotions are going to be more heightened than ever and if you get angry you might shift and attack your dad" I frowned and looked down because I knew that was true from experience with Scott so I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to my dad.

 **I'm fine and will be home tomorrow – Skyler** , his reply came back instantly.

 **I don't think so, get home how or your punishment will increase – Dad**

 **No dad believe me it's better that we both take time to come to terms that you now know about my relationship with Derek because I love him and he's not going anywhere, anytime soon so I'm going to be staying with Scott tonight – Skyler**

 **Skyler Anne Blakesley you get home now or I will put out a warrant for Derek's arrest since I know that's who you're with and stayed with last night – Dad** , I growled a the threat and when Derek grabbed my hand I knew my eyes had shifted to their golden colour.

"Skye calm down" I nodded and took a few steading breathes in to calm myself down.

 **I can't dad, just believe me that it's better this way, see you tomorrow – Skyler** , I sighed and turned my phone off after sending Scott and Stiles a joint message. **Had a fight with my dad because he found out I'm seeing Derek so if he calls I'm staying at Scott's house since it's probably best I don't see him in case I shift because of the full moon tonight, don't worry I'm with Derek so I'm okay and I'll explain everything later– Skye**

I sighed loudly dropping my head into my hands as I felt some tears start falling down my face, this was not how I imagined my father finding out and it felt like the ground was falling out from underneath me.

"What am I going to do Derek?"

"It'll be okay Skye, this is going to work out"

"How do you know that!" I exclaimed

"Because I have to have faith that it will" I sighed then looked down at myself and realised that I needed to get changed for tonight, I really didn't want to be in some of my best clothes when I was wolfing out.

"I need to change but all my clothes are at home and I can't exactly go there"

"I'm pretty sure your dad's on a shift so we can quickly stop by your place if you want" I looked up confused to how he knew that.

"How do you know that?"

"I have his usual work schedule memorized" I couldn't help laugh.

"Of course you do with your stalking tendencies" he rolled his eyes again but his lips twitched up in a half smile.

We quickly walked to my house and I smiled at the fact that my dad's swat car was indeed gone so I unlocked the door and slipped in before I went upstairs and quickly got changed into a pair of jeans that were already worn out and ruined at the knees and pulled on a grey t-shirt, I grabbed a bag and slipped in a change of clothes for tomorrow since I knew enough about full moon transformations to know they can get messy then when I was sure I had everything I zipped up the bag.

"Okay I think that's everything" I turned but my eyes caught my vanity and saw my drawer was open, the one with all Derek's letters in it so I dropped the bag and walked over seeing them not in the drawer where they were supposed to be but sprawled out across the top. "He went through my stuff" I seethed picking up a few and read through them.

But when I did I realised what some of them revealed especially when I read the words…Biting…Beta's…Turn another…Pack…Training…Shift…Typical American Teenager.

"Oh no"

"What?" Derek asked.

"Your letters, they say some pretty confusing things especially to a human with no supernatural knowledge" he pinched his eyebrows so I showed him the incriminating ones and watched his eyes widen. "Yeah exactly, I should have never kept them but I didn't think my dad would ever invade my privacy like this" I felt a sharp pinch in my palm and realised I had clenched my fists and my claws had come out.

"Skyler calm down" I looked up but all I could see was Derek's infrared shape as my eyes shifted.

"I can't" I replied through clenched teeth so he dropped the letter on my vanity then cupped my cheeks.

"You need to calm down" I nodded and focused on my breathing.

"What if he knows, what if he's figured it out, he just found out about you he can't find out about me being a werewolf too" I clutched my head as it felt like it was pounding in my ears.

"Skye look at me" my eyes met his and slowly my infrared vision started fading away as I stared into Derek's perfect green eyes. "We won't know what he knows, he probably thinks I'm some cult leader" I couldn't help not laugh even though now was not the time for a joke but at least it seemed to calm me down completely.

"Maybe I should stay with you" I grabbed the letters then went to my bed and pushed it aside.

"I don't think that's a good idea Skye" he replied as I grabbed a pocket knife out of my bedside table then pulled up a loose floor board with it. "What are you doing?" I heard him ask as he stepped for a closer look.

"Hiding these better even though it's probably too late anyway" I replied reaching in and pulled out a small tin box, I opened it and sat it on my bed. "I should have put them in here in the first place" he sat on my bed and looked down at everything.

"What is all this stuff?"

"My childhood" I replied grabbing a strip of photos from a photo booth of Stiles, Scott and I pulling the goofiest faces we could think of at the time, I saw my baby bracelet that my mom had made for me the day I was born.

"Is this your mom?" he asked picking up a photo of me and my mom.

"Yeah" I mumbled grabbing it of him and staring down at it "This was taken a few weeks before the car accident, mom and I had a girls shopping day" he rubbed my shoulder as I stared down at it, I sighed then put it back in my keepsake box smiling at all the rest of the random stuff I had in here.

"Is that you?" Derek picked up a baby photo of me.

"No…" he looked at me with a smile. "Okay maybe" I tried grabbing it from him. "Give it back"

"You're so cute, look at those chubby cheeks" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on I'm serious" he gave it back so I quickly tucked it under the other photo's before putting Derek's letters in the box then closed it and put it back underneath my floorboards and replaced the panel. "We should go, I don't want to be here when my dad gets back in case I can't control my anger" he nodded and stood so I pulled the bed back into place then grabbed the bag and we left.

The whole way to the train depo I was silent because I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, I didn't know how this was going to go and really hoped that my dad is going to forgive me for lying to him about this for this long because after losing my mom I couldn't bear to lose my dad as well.

"Skyler" I turned to him. "Don't stress about it please at least until tomorrow" I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips.

"How do I not stress Derek, I have no idea what my dad is thinking right now and for all I do know he's talking to his buddies down at the station planning a full out search party for you" he parked outside the train depo then pulled on my waist so that I was sitting on his lap and our lips met and I couldn't help the smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck sliding my hand through Derek's hair hearing him moan since I knew he loved it when I massaged his scalp with my nails. "I love you Derek"

"I love you to Skye" I leaned back.

"When are the others getting here?" I asked him.

"They should be here soon, I told them to be here by nine" I nodded. "Do you wish you were going to Lydia's party" I shook my head.

"No that's way too much stress for me and if Jackson did show up I'm pretty sure Scott would need to restrain me because I swear I'm ready to kill him myself today" he laughed a little to himself

"Are you sure Jackson is even going to be there"

"I'm not sure Jackson was invited by Lydia but if he shows up then it's Scott and Stiles' problem" I sighed loudly. "I just hope this is over soon" he nodded.

"Me too"

"I hope so because I don't how much more I can take of fearing for our lives" I replied sighing defeated and really felt like I was ready to give up any second because I was done dealing with this kind of stuff but I knew it was never going to stop, we were werewolves and that wasn't going to change and the Argent's weren't ever going to stop until we were all dead.

"You need to promise me something Skye?" Derek said making me look up and nod staring at him in confusion because I didn't like the way he said that. "Never stop fighting" I shot him an even more confused look.

"What are you talking about Derek?" I replied when he didn't say anything.

"You have to promise me that you'll never stop fighting even if something ever happened to me" I understood what he was trying to say but I wasn't going to hear it.

"Derek…"

"No I need to hear you say it" he replied cutting me off standing up.

"I can't promise that Derek because you're not going to die…I will never let that happen" I couldn't agree to that.

"Skye some things just happen and one day you won't be able to save everyone" he protested making me growl angrily because I didn't want to hear this or think about a world without Derek in it.

"Then I'll save you Derek, you're the one I'd jump in front of a bullet for" I replied as I got out of the Camaro and walked into the depo angrily with him hot on my heels though

"Skye…"

"No" I said stopping him knowing what he was going to say "I don't know why you think you don't deserved to be saved Derek but you're not dying not until we get our future with kids, grandkids, a whole lifetime of happiness once all this supernatural crap settles down" I looked up sighing as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Kids huh?" Derek smirked causing me to hit him.

"That wasn't the point you were supposed to get dumbass, you were supposed to get the point that you weren't dying any time soon through your thick head"

"It's my job to save you not the other way around" I rolled my eyes and growled at him again because I was getting sick of having this conversation with him.

"No!" I shouted angrily cutting him off. "We save each other" I pulled him into a tight hug and heard him chuckle as he kissed the top of my head as we fell into silence for a few minutes as we just held each other. "Don't ever make me promise something like that again"

"Okay I won't" he replied letting go "I'm sorry" I nodded then moved over to the set of crates and sat down as Derek walked over to a chest and started sorting through chains and his torture devices.

I actually was really worried about tonight but I didn't regret getting him to turn me because it's brought us closer as well as apart lately because he was stressed with Jackson being the Kanima and the Argent's so I was pretending not to be affected so that he doesn't have to worry about me to.

"How are you actually feeling?" Derek spoke up after a few more minutes of silence making me look up from my thoughts.

"I'm fine" I replied hoping that came out as sincere as I hoped it would because I didn't want him to know how nervous I actually was about tonight, he walked up to me and put his hands on either side of my waist.

"Skye tell me the truth" he lifted my chin up.

"I'm fine Derek, I'm not feeling anything yet" I replied honestly giving him a smile.

"I'm sorry I have to do this tonight" he sighed looking down.

"It's fine I officially sighed up for it remember…just…" I sighed not knowing if I should really say this.

"Just what?" he asked me so I looked into his eyes.

"Just don't leave me at any point in time tonight" he smiled then kissed me.

"I'm not going anywhere okay, I promise" I nodded and we were just about to kiss again but stopped when we heard three sets of footsteps approaching he quickly pulled away and walked back to the train car making me smile especially as he put on the tough Alpha façade.

"Hey Skye" Isaac said when he saw me, I smiled and stood up just as he pulled me into a hug spinning me around and I couldn't help the laugh that escaped because right now it felt really good to have a friend like Isaac right now.

Isaac quickly put me down when we heard and saw Derek growl and I blushed embarrassed as Derek went back over to the chest and opened it, the lid fell with a heavy thud and Isaac traced the triskele that was on the inside of the lid after walking over to it.

"What is that?" he asked Derek.

"It's a triskele, spirals mean different things, past-present and future, mother-father-child" Boyd answered.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked him but I knew it

"Alpha-Beta-Omega" I replied before Boyd could and Derek looked surprised.

"That's right" I rolled my eyes playfully at him and I saw Erica smile.

"It's a spiral, reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another, Betas can become Alphas but Alphas can also fall to Betas or even Omegas"

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked him.

"Scott's with us" Derek pointed out.

"Really then where is he now"

"He's looking for Jackson, don't worry he's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us will" Derek looked at me so I tried to look calm as I sighed and rubbed my neck nervously. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power, you get the ability to heal but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you find" he said giving Isaac some sort of harness.

"Good thing I had my period last week then" Erica said and the boys all scoffed and Derek even smiled which I didn't like at all.

"Well this one's for you" he said holding up the really scary looking round circle with nails in it and looked at me so I knew I was also getting one of those.

The next few minutes that passed I could only sit and pray that tonight was going to go alright but as night began to fall and Derek and Isaac started getting Boyd strapped in and made sure he was secure I was beginning to get even more nervous and worried because I was starting to feel a little lightheaded and knew the moon was rising.

"What if we break free?" Boyd asked Derek.

"Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here, probably try and kill me then kill each other and kill anything else with a heartbeat" that did nothing to ease my worry. "I need you to hold her" Derek turned to Erica and Isaac quickly put his arms under Erica's to hold her still as Derek held up the scary looking headband.

"So how come she gets to where the headband?" Isaac asked.

"Because she'll be able to withstand more pain then the two of you, even Skye is going to wear one" he looked over at me so I tried to smile as I remained leaning against the side of the train car but knew it couldn't be that convincing. "I've got an extra one if you really want it"

"Nah I'm alright" Isaac replied shaking his head.

"You ready" Derek asked Erica and I looked away already knowing this was going to be brutal.

"Yeah" she replied and he put it over her head then started tightening the nails, I turned back briefly and saw the blood start rolling down her face as she screamed bloody murder.

I sat down in one of the benches with chains attached to it when I knew it was my turn and Isaac was quick to hold me down by putting both hands on my shoulders, Derek looked at me before sighing and put my torture headband over my head

"You good?" I nodded watching him sigh regrettably then started tightening the nails and as hard as I tried not to I couldn't help scream like Erica as the nails dug into my skin, I could see how painful this was for Derek to do this to me but it was what had to be done, when the nails were all tightened he finished with the rest of the cuffs that were going to hopefully keep me in this chair until morning because I really didn't want to hurt Derek but the more the moon rose the more my control was starting to slip.

He started chaining Isaac to the chair beside me but I could barely focus as every small movement made the nails dig in deeper and I bit my lip to keep the screams in but the moon was rising quickly and I was losing control even though I was fighting it as hard as I could but I knew it wasn't enough and I heard Erica and Boyd had start growling and screaming as the moon affected them so I knew it was only a matter of time before we lost control completely.

"How do you not feel this?" I could hear Isaac ask Derek but my wolf brain barely processed it.

"I feel every second of it" I heard Derek say but I could no longer see him, my vision was going infrared and my fangs started to grow.

"Derek" I winced throwing my head back in so much pain as I pulled on the chains.

"Then how do you control it?" Isaac asked him and I tried really hard to listen so that I could try and apply it.

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you, bind yourself to it, it keeps the human side in control" he looked over at me as he replied because I was shaking my head trying to will the shift to reverse but it wasn't.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked him and I was aware his eyes shifted slightly over to me again.

"Anger" I heard Derek reply but then the animal side took over and I fought against the restraints attempting to sit up straighter and I heard the chair break underneath me as did Isaac's when Derek pulled on the chains, he looked at Isaac worriedly before his eyes went back towards Boyd and Erica who were growling loudly as they eyes started glowing when they looked up at him.

Derek left the train car as we all thrashed around screaming trying to break free and all I could think about was that we were going to get out and probably kill Derek which seemed to hurt more to think about it then what the full moon's pull was doing to me.

Derek came back in and looked at us before he started walking through the train car just barely getting out of the way from me and Isaac as we tried to attack him even though I really didn't want to but I couldn't control my body, it was acting out of it's own.

I watched Erica break free first and she immediately attacked Derek before Isaac broke free and jumped out of the window before Derek had a chance to stop him because Erica continued to attack him.

I saw Boyd get free next and he started attacking Derek as well by pushing him to the ground then Erica and Boyd started cutting into him repeatedly and seeing Derek's blood finally snapped me out of my chains but instead of trying to kill him I went after Erica stopping her from hurting Derek any more.

"Skyler!" I heard Derek yell as I hit Erica unconscious and silently apologised since she'd become a friend to me but she was attacking Derek and I wasn't going to let that happen.

I turned just in time to see Derek knock Boyd down before he looked up at me and he frowned as he stared at me most likely judging what my next move was going to be but my attention quickly turned to Boyd who had just stood up and instead of attacking Derek I went after Boyd as Derek moved passed me to chain up Erica again.

Boyd knocked me down easily enough then tried to run out but Isaac suddenly appeared and stopped him by knocking him out then he looked up at Derek and nodded which I took as a signal that he was okay and in control so I smiled even though I was still trapped in my wolf face but I was also in control which meant Isaac and I had found our anchors.

I watched as Derek chained Erica and Boyd back up then he started chaining Isaac up as I stood leaning against the wall of the train carriage trying to catch my breath and trying to force myself to shift back to my human shape but it wasn't working.

"Think you'll be okay now, looks like you two found your anchors" I looked up at Derek and smiled.

"My father" Isaac replied making my eyes widen in shock.

"You're father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you" Derek replied so I glared at him because that was a tad insensitive.

"He didn't use to" Derek finished with Isaac's chains then stood up and turned to me, I nodded my head then went to sit down to be chained back up but he shook his head then motioned for me to follow him so I nervously followed him out.

"You found your anchor" I nodded uneasy since I was still a little nervous about not being chained up and trapped in my werewolf state. "Care to tell me what it is and how you found it so quickly?" I looked at him confused.

"Is it a bad thing that I did?" I asked him

"No its just surprising" he replied smiling. "Now can you tell me what it is?" I smiled.

"I think it's you because I saw Boyd and Erica attacking you and it was as if the moon suddenly had no effect on me at all as I was filled with one simple urge" I looked up into his eyes. "To protect my mate" his smile grew as he pulled me to him but the sound of heels clicking interrupted us as we looked to the side and saw Lydia.

"Lydia?" Derek asked but she just blew a purple powder into our faces and that was the last thing I remembered as I fell back against Derek as we both passed out.

I stirred at the sound of someone being dragged across the floor and opened my eyes to see we were inside the Hale house, I looked around but my vision was nothing but a blur except I could see the outline of Derek laying on the ground across from me, we were on either side of big hole in the floor.

"Lydia" I heard Derek say but he didn't get an answer so he tried again but Lydia didn't respond and she looked to be in a trance.

She grabbed both mine and Derek arms then stuck them into the hole in the hardwood floors and it wasn't until my arm was placed in a tuff burnt hand that I figured out it was Peter's hand my arm was stuck in.

"Lydia what are you doing?" I asked shakily feeling too weak to even pull my arm away.

"You don't know what you're doing" Derek whispered tiredly as I watched Lydia move towards a mirror and moved it so the moonlight hit several other mirrors around the room and then directly down onto Peter.

For a few seconds nothing happened but then I let out a painful high-pitched scream as Peter's claws sunk into my arm, I could hear Derek yelling in pain too as I felt my eyes shift then faded back to my normal blue, I felt the pain in my arm begin to lessen just as wood suddenly broke from the floor as Peter…ALIVE…stood up.

"I heard there was a party, don't worry I invited myself" we heard Peter say before I fell back unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think about this story so far by reviewing which really helps motivate me into writing and posting quicker.**


	10. Ep 10 - Fury

**Skye's POV**

I don't know how long I was unconscious for but suddenly felt someone's hand gently start shaking me trying to get me to wake up by calling my name out but it felt like I was trapped in my head.

"Skye…come on Skyler you need to wake up, we don't have a lot of time" I suddenly snapped out of whatever I was trapped in and jolted awake but hands on my shoulders stopped me. "It's okay Skye, it's just me" Deaton said, I sat up and looked at the giant hole in the floor.

"Oh my god that really happened!"

"Yes, it did" Deaton told me before moving away towards Derek, I followed and quickly moved Derek's head to rest in my lap.

"Derek" I whispered. "Derek you need to get up…hey Derek!" I tapped his cheek hoping he'd wake up but he made no movements and if it I couldn't hear his steady heartbeat I would have been worried he was dead.

"Let me try something, cover your ears" I looked at Deaton confused but did as he asked and watched him blow a small whistle that still made me cringe but I faintly heard Derek gasp through the ringing in my ears, he looked up at me as I uncovered my ears before he sat up.

"That sound…what was it?" Derek asked and in reply Deaton smiled and held up the dog whistle, Derek scoffed then started standing up but he nearly toppled over so Deaton quickly stepped forward and steadied him before he could collapse.

"You two are going to be weak for several hours" Derek pulled me up and grabbed my arm turning it over to stare down at the dried blood on my arm with anger then looked at his own.

"That actually happened" he said staring at the hole.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha but as usual not a particularly competent one" Deaton replied putting the whistle around his neck.

"Where is he?" Derek asked angrily.

"I wish I could tell you"

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here and why you're helping me" Derek exclaimed stepping forward.

"Derek" I warned touching his arm and pulled him back a little since these two didn't have the best track record together.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life, helping _you_ was a promise I made to your mother and because anyone who has this young lady as a mate is worth helping in my book" I smiled at him, happy he thought highly of me but had no idea how he knew that Derek and I were mates.

"You know about us?" I asked him, Deaton nodded smiling.

"You're the one my sister talked about, she said you're a kind of advisor" Derek cut in unsure.

"She was right and I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now, what Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price he'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning, he's going to come at you Derek he'll try to twist his way inside your head preying on your insecurities, he'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him"

"I only trust one person" Derek replied with a smug smile as he put his arm around my waist making me smile.

"I know, if you trusted more you might be the Alpha you like to think you are and unfortunately the other person you should trust, doesn't trust you at all"

"Scott" I replied looking up at Derek when he looked confused.

"He's with Stilinski right now you need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can, I've known Gerard for a long time he always has a plan and something tells me…it's going exactly the way he wants it to" Deaton replied then looked at the hole.

Derek and I were dropped off at the train warehouse by Deaton and after checking to make sure the others were okay, I got changed in the clothes I had packed last night then we set out to find Scott and Stiles but neither of them were picking up my calls.

"They're not answering" I said as Derek and I headed up the stairs to his Camaro.

"Then it's time I teach you how to track" I looked up nervously.

"Track?" he nodded. "But…but we don't have anything of theirs and I don't exactly have a photographic nose that remembers their scents" he smiled.

"Just get in the car Skye we'll stop by Scott's house" I nodded then got in the car.

"What if I can't track?" I was nervous especially since knowing my luck I would lead us somewhere completely in the wrong direction.

"I'm going to teach you" he replied then grabbed my hand "First things first, you need to calm down and trust your instincts" I sighed then nodded.

He pulled up at Scott's house then disappeared through a window after jumping to the second floor while I kept watch, he then dropped down beside me after a few minutes and held out one of Scott's shirts for me to take.

"Is there a reason you can't track them?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest because I really didn't want to be responsible for leading us on a wild goose chase.

"No time like the present to learn Skye" I sighed then took the shirt. "Okay breathe it in then focus on the different smells, most are tied to identity while others will give off an emotion...focus on the scents tied to identity" I closed my eyes and thought about the different smells, cedar wood, almonds…Scott, I opened my eyes when I finally seemed to pick up Scott's scent.

"I think I got it" he smiled.

"Good lets go" he grabbed my hand then walked back to his Camaro and started driving as I angled my head out the window so that I could track.

"Take the next left" he followed my instructions as I gave them. "Okay stop" he pulled up and I looked up when I realised where we were. "The sheriff station, why would they be here at two in the morning" I got out closely followed by Derek as we walked in, I reached for the door into the back right as it opened revealing Scott, Stiles and Matt who was holding a gun at them.

"Oh thank God" Scott said when he saw me.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as I stepped forward but let out a shriek when Derek fell to the floor next to me. "Derek!" I immediately went to go to his side but Matt cocked the gun and pointed it at me stopping me.

"I wouldn't do that Skyler unless you want your mate to leave here in a body bag" I growled baring my fangs at Matt as he walked over to Derek and crouched down a bit.

"This is the one controlling him?" Derek asked obviously completely paralysed again since I saw Jackson in the doorway we'd just came through. "This kid?"

"Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf" my eyes widened. "Oh yeah that's…that's right I've learned a few things lately, Werewolves, Hunters, Kanimas it's like a fricking Halloween party every full moon except for you Stiles what do you turn into" I looked up at Matt as I had no idea how he would have known that.

"Abominable snowman but uh it's more of like a wintertime thing, you know seasonal" Stiles replied sarcastically but then Matt nodded his head towards Jackson and Jackson scratched Stiles.

"Hey!" Scott yelled ready to catch him but Jackson stopped him.

"You bitch" Stiles mumbled as he fell to the ground on top of Derek.

"Get him off of me" Derek groaned.

"Oh I don't know Derek" Matt said smiling. "I think you two make a pretty good" I growled and Matt smirked up at me before looking back down at Derek "But it must kinda suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless"

"Still got some teeth why don't you get down here a little closer, huh we'll see how helpless I am" I growled my approval desperately trying not to shift since it was still the full moon and with the anger it was becoming very difficult not to.

"Yeah, bitch" Stiles groaned as two headlights appeared in the window and a car stopped outside.

"Is that her?" Matt asked looking at Scott, I looked up at Scott in confusion. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her I won't even let Jackson near her"

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles interrupted, Matt sighed then grabbed Stiles and threw him on his back before stepping on his throat, I growled and bared my fangs again stepping forwards towards Matt but he just smirked clearly undeterred that I was so close to losing my humanity.

"This work better for ya?"

"Okay, just stop!" Scott exclaimed. "Stop!"

"Then do what I tell you to"

"Okay all right, stop!" Matt took his foot off Stiles then turned to Jackson. "You take 'em in there" he looked at Scott and me. "You with me" Matt led Scott out to the front as Jackson pushed me backwards.

"Jackson snap out of it" I exclaimed but then a gunshot cut me off "Scott!" I yelled rushing towards the door, Jackson was quick to grab me and pull me back making me fall backwards but I immediately stood back up and growled ready to start fighting with Jackson but then I heard a voice that blocked out everything else and made the anger dissipate since it was my dad's voice.

"Scott, Stiles…" the sheriff had yelled when the gun went off but my dad followed up.

"What happened?" I growled turning back to Jackson.

"Matt?" the Sheriff yelled. "Matt, listen to me-" I heard the Sheriff yell out again then Matt finally came back.

"You with me" he pointed the gun towards me again as I watched Scott hobble in with a bullet wound in his stomach and with his mom behind him cowering. "Now or I shoot him" he turned the gun to point at Derek but I stepped in front of it.

"Okay" I agreed then followed Scott and his mom to the back where the Sheriff and my dad was handcuffed to the wall, I looked at my father who's eyes widened when he saw me as Matt locked Scott's mom in a cell, I was standing next to Scott to make sure he didn't topple over since without getting the bullet out I knew he wasn't healing.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor" his mom cried as Matt shut her in, Scott and I stood away from her as I steadied him against me.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"Hey, hey, you listen to me!" the Sheriff started.

"It's all right I'm okay" Scott said cutting him off.

"No honey, you're not okay" his mom cried.

"It doesn't hurt, mom" Scott said, trying to keep her calm.

"Cause that's the adrenaline, okay please, let me…let me just take a look at him, okay I mean, I can help stop the bleeding"

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked, turning to Scott and me.

"Shut up Matt" I growled out quietly as I looked at my dad in the corner of my eyes, he already found out about me and Derek so there was no way I was about to let Matt tell him about the werewolf thing too.

"Please let me just take a quick look, I…" Melissa cut in crying holding onto the cell bars.

"Shut…shut…shut…shut up!" Matt yelled. "Lady, if you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head!" I so wanted to growl but with my dad I couldn't risk it and it was taking everything in me to do so.

"Okay, okay" she cried.

"Back to the front" Matt said pointing the gun at me and Scott again, I sighed and helped Scott walk back out to the front then I set Scott down against the wall and quickly pulled up his shirt and looked at the wound.

"I'm gonna pull the bullet out okay" I told him then saw Scott nod.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath focusing on my claws and smiled when I felt them extend, I quickly opened my eyes then sliced open the wound which had slowly started healing over the bullet then dug through the wound before pulling out the bullet and dropped it to the ground stepping back since that was a lot more intense than I thought it was going to be.

"Thank you" Scott nodded at me before he turned to Matt. "The evidence is gone why don't you just go?"

"You…you think the evidence mattered that much, huh no, I…I want the book" Matt replied.

"What…what book?" Scott asked.

"The bestiary not just a few pages, I want the entire thing"

"We don't have it" I replied lying since we had copies on all of our computers but Matt didn't need to know that. "It's Gerard's, what do you want it for anyway?"

"I need answers" Matt replied shuffling around nervously.

"Answers to what?" Scott asked.

"To this" Matt said lifting his shirt up which revealed scales exactly like Jackson's all along his side "Give me your phone Skyler" Matt asked me so I quickly gave it up and watched as he scrolled down then quickly sent a text message, I snatched the phone out of his hands when he was done.

"What the hell did you do?!" I exclaimed feeling rage building up since I saw he had texted Allison telling her exactly where we were. "You have no idea what you just did, the hunters will kill everyone in here especially Jackson and Derek" I yelled barely holding onto my humanity.

"What is it about Derek that has you so infatuated with him?" Matt asked me as I growled at him feeling my face transform.

"You don't know anything about us Matt" I growled fighting the urge to maim and kill him. "Or me for that matter" I added which he just laughed at.

"Actually I know more about you than he would" he pointed back towards the room where Derek was. "Did you know that I've had the biggest crush on you since the beginning of sophomore year but you didn't even once give me the time of day, then…" he laughed. "Then Derek comes out of nowhere and takes you from me, I thought I'd moved onto Allison but no, no I still can't get you out of my head Skyler"

"News flash Matt I'm not yours to keep and what you're feeling isn't love, its obsession and frankly I think you should get some help because your insane" he smirked.

"Well then…" he raised the gun and shot, I jumped when I felt pain erupt in my chest and looked down shocked before back up at Matt as I collapsed back.

"Skye!" I heard Derek yell but was probably still powerless to do anything and swear I heard the three grownups in the back yell out our names again.

"That way no one can have you" Matt laughed as I held my hands hand over the wound as it stared bleeding heavily and my vision was starting to go very spotty but I could still see Matt smirking as he looked at me and Scott.

"You know, I…I feel sorry for you two, cause right now you're thinking how am I gonna explain this when it heals and the sad part is you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing because you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot, they die" I think I actually am dying since it was getting harder to breathe like Matt had clipped a lung.

"Is that what happened to you, you drowned didn't you?" Scott asked.

"He shouldn't have let them drink" Matt replied but was talking more to himself.

"What…who…Matt, what do you mean?" Scott asked him.

"Lahey, he shouldn't have let them drink"

"What, who was drinking?" Scott asked.

"The swim team you idiot!" Matt exclaimed "I didn't know what was happening I didn't know they had just won state and Lahey he's letting his favourites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate who cares if they're seventeen, right?"

"Were you at Isaac's?" I asked moving to lean against the wall.

"He had this first edition Spiderman or was it Batman and we were gonna make a trade but then I'm over there and I hear music and everyone's having a good time and I see Sean he throws Jessica in the pool and then…and then Bennett goes in and.."

"Bennett what…the hunter?" Scott asked cutting Matt off.

"And then Camden Isaac's jarhead brother he grabs me, he thinks it's funny"

"They threw you in" I quietly said as I started trying to dig through my chest for the bullet.

"I…I yelled that I can't swim but nobody listens, I go under and I swallow water and no one cares and I see these bodies underwater, I…I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts, Tucker's grabbing Kara and I'm drowning, I'm dying and they're laughing, all of a sudden I was just…I'm lying by the pool and Lahey is right there, right above me and he says…he says, "You tell no one this, this is your fault you don't know how to swim what little bastard doesn't know how to swim you say nothing you tell no one, no one" and I didn't, I didn't tell anyone and I would see them at school and they wouldn't even look at me, I'd wake up in the middle of the night I'd gasp for breath and my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic, they…they…they even gave me an inhaler, they didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I was drowning" Matt paused.

"You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die well I didn't see anything just darkness, everything was dark but then…then came the Argent's funeral and everything changed I was taking some photos and then, purely by accident Lahey gets in one of the photos I look down at the screen on my camera and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me and I just…I look at him and I…I wanna see him dead and the next day he actually was, you know Einstein was right Imagination is more important than knowledge it was like something out of Greek mythology like…like the furies coming down to punish Orestes" Matt paused again turning to Scott. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Matt asked.

"Was…was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott hesitantly asked and I rolled my eyes as I finally managed to pull the bullet out and felt relief as I seemed to start healing because I could breathe properly again.

"That's Oedipus Scott" they both looked down at me with surprised eyes making me roll my eyes. "The furies are deities of vengeance their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair if there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing" Matt laughed at my reply

"Skyler actually has brains" I glared at him but he quickly turned to look at Jackson "Jackson is my fury, when I saw him the next night it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us, I knew he had killed Lahey for me and I knew he would do it again so I went to Tucker's garage I even paid for an oil change and guess what he didn't even recognize me so when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera and in a few hours he was dead so I took more pictures all I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life"

I stood up shakily when he finished his serial killer rant but suddenly all the lights in the station turned off and the alarm began to blare loudly making me cover my eyes as the emergency lights turned on.

"What is this, what's happening, what's going on?" Matt yelled as I growled knowing exactly what it was.

"I don't know" Scott replied just as bullets started flying through the window but they ended shortly and just as we were about to get up a smoke grenade was thrown into the room, releasing smoke into the air but Scott stood and quickly grabbed me dragging me out of the room before he set me against a wall since I was still too weak to walk then he ran and slammed right into Jackson, knocking him to the ground.

 _"_ _Where's Skye?"_ I heard Derek ask so I painfully stood and hobbled into the room still holding a hand over the wound as it was slowly starting to close up.

"I'm here I'm okay" he sighed in relief as he stood up.

"Take them and go!" Derek yelled to Scott.

"What are you doing?" I said grabbing his arm before he could leave.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Derek cupped my cheeks and kissed me chastely. "Just save yourself" he added before taking off.

"Derek no!" I screamed "Idiot!" did he not understand that those gunshots were the Argent's and he was running straight into they're trap.

Scott and I grabbed Stiles and held him up as we ran from Jackson but Scott kept pausing to close doors behind us which Jackson just broke down anyway as he followed but once we made it into an interview room we were safe so Scott and I sat Stiles down in a chair.

"Don't move" Scott and I said at the same time and Stiles looked at us.

"You know what we mean" Scott added as we ran out back into the hallway, each going a different way.

I ran through the station looking for Derek but I heard Scott's mom scream so had to pause my search for Derek and I ran towards the holding cells just in time to see Derek standing in the other doorway his face transformed growling at Jackson before he ran in and started fighting Jackson who was full blown Kanima now.

Derek grabbed the Kanima and threw him onto a metal table only to have Jackson shove him back onto the floor but Derek dove for him again grabbing a chair to push Jackson back but Jackson just grabbed the chair legs and pushed Derek onto the desk making him roll over behind it, I looked over at our parents and saw Mr Stilinski was out cold but Scott's mom and my dad was still very much conscious and watching all of this unfold.

"Skyler get back!" I heard my dad yell but I sighed knowing Derek needed help so I ran up towards Jackson but he kicked me to the ground and I hit my head on the wall.

I couldn't shift because of Mrs McCall and my dad watching but when I looked up I noticed they were both looking at Derek in shock and I realised that they must have seen Derek's face for sure and my eyes widened especially at my dad as his eyes drifted back and forth between me and Derek and knew there was no going back now.

I quickly got up when Jackson kicked Derek back again and felt the anger get the better of me triggering my shift so I quickly turned away from my father and ran at Jackson who had grabbed hold of the cell bars and was hissing at Scott's mom but Jackson kicked his legs at the Derek who had also tried to stop him and he fell against me making both of us go tumbling to the ground.

We sat there dazed for a minute until Scott finally made an appearance running in and stabbed his claws into Jackson's side and threw him off the cell and onto the floor then Jackson took off and Derek was quick to get up and follow him.

"Derek!" I yelled after him and started to follow since I had to warn him about the Argent's but stopped in the doorway when Scott's mom called to see if Scott was okay making me stupidly turn back to make sure he was okay...I saw his head was down but then I heard my dad gasp making my eyes drift up to meet his as I saw Scott turned his head up meeting his moms out of the corner of my eye.

"No!" I heard Scott's mom cry as she must have seen Scott still trapped in his werewolf face, her hands covered her mouth as Scott stood to go to her but she backed away far into the shadows of the cell, I saw Scott turn and looked to me in the corner of my vision but I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I stared at my dad who was now refusing to look at me.

"Daddy?" I took a step towards him but he flinched back making me stop just as Scott suddenly took off so I turned to leave as well but saw Stiles crawling towards the room. "Stiles!" I exclaimed and ran over picking him up and leant him against the wall. "I'm gonna go get help" he nodded

I ran away from the room feeling the tears roll down my cheeks and I went towards the front to find a phone but as I ran down the hallway a hand grabbed my arm I gasped and tried to scream but the hand quickly covered my mouth but when I looked up I saw Derek holding a finger to his lips as he pulled me down another hallway to hide just as I saw Gerard walk past us then stop so I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as Derek and I held our breaths knowing we wouldn't be able to fight off Gerard.

 _"_ _What are you doing here?"_ I suddenly heard Scott say making me look up at Derek with a confused look on my face _"It wasn't supposed to happen like this"_ Derek and I locked eyes as we heard Gerard answer him.

 _"_ _Trust me I'm aware of that"_ I covered my mouth to stop the gasp because I couldn't believe Scott was helping Gerard.

 _"_ _I've done everything you've asked of me, I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson…"_

 _"_ _And leave him to us, help your friends, leave Matt and Jackson to me"_ Gerard replied _"Deal with your mother, Go!"_ something metal clinked on the ground.

 _"_ _You dropped this"_

 _"_ _Go"_ I had never felt more betrayed in my life and this was one of my best friends since kindergarten, I buried my face in Derek's neck as Scott ran past the two of us and Derek looked just as betrayed too especially since Deaton told him he could trust Scott but he couldn't have been more wrong.

"You have to get out of here" I whispered to him when I remembered that they were here for him.

"Hey it's okay" I sighed and hugged him close feeling fresh tears roll down my cheeks since I'd almost lost him again but knew I was going to protect him like he protects me even if that's against the Argent's and Allison or even Scott because he means everything to me.

When we were sure it was all clear we made a break for it to his Camaro and sped away from the Sheriff's station but I couldn't help breaking down in sobs as I remembered the look on my dad's face when he saw me and Derek immediately pulled over when he heard me sob.

"Skye what is it?"

"My dad was there and he saw me" I spat out.

"Saw what?"

"He saw me as a werewolf!" I exclaimed breaking down even more as I pulled my knees to my chest feeling like I had to hold myself together.

"Skye he'll-"

"Don't say he'll come around because you didn't see his face, he looked at me like I was a monster, he looked at me like I wasn't his daughter anymore" he pulled me to his chest and just let me cry and soak his shirt with my tears because really what could he say to make this any better, my dad was the one person I could always count on for everything but now I had finally made it so I was an orphan.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I've been able to update but my computer went down and I've been having problems with it so hopefully this chapter isn't terrible.**

 **Please review and Fav/Follow if you haven't yet done so.**


	11. Ep 11 - Battlefield

**A/N: This chapter has two POV's - Skye & Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I stirred against my hard pillow then winched in pain before sitting up when I realised I wasn't home but then last night came flooding back and I remembered everything that had happened, we found out Matt was controlling Jackson…Scott's mom had found out about Scott and…my dad found out about me, I stood up from the train car seat knowing I had to go and talk to him but felt so weak still.

"Skye?" I looked up seeing Derek come into the train car. "You need to take it easy, you're still healing"

"I can't, I have to go and talk to my dad, he has to understand that I would…that I would never hurt him"

"I'll take you home but please you need to be careful" he replied steading me since my legs felt like Jell-O. "When I heard the gunshot I knew it was you and it felt like my heart stopped until I knew you were okay" I nodded. "I thought I'd lost you again" he pulled me closer to him so I nuzzled his chest.

"I told you you're not going to lose me and I meant it" he sighed letting his face fall to my neck and heard him take a deep breathe of my scent.

"Don't ever do that to me again Skye" I nodded squeezing him.

"What happened after I passed out?" I suddenly asked him. "And how long have I been out?"

"You cried yourself to sleep in my car so I brought you back here to heal and to let the others out of their chains then I let you sleep and heal but you haven't been out long just as couple of hours" I nodded. "As for what's happened, Matts dead" I looked up.

"What…how?"

"We don't know, the police found him in the creek near the Sheriff station and their telling everyone he drowned himself as to escape the guilt of killing all those people" I sighed because I knew that was highly unlikely.

"Great that means Jackson has a new master" he nodded so I looked up. "And my dad?"

"I would guess he's been released from the station and as far as I know he's home, I didn't want to leave you to check" I nodded then touched my chest feeling nothing but dried blood, the bullet wound was completely healed now.

"Okay" I looked up. "Can you take me home, I want to explain everything and hopefully he's going to understand" Derek sighed but nodded and took me home.

When he pulled up I stared up at my house for a couple minutes working up the courage to actually go inside but it was proving difficult especially since I had no idea what his reaction was going to be like since there was no parenting manual to help him come to terms that his daughter was a werewolf.

"Will you come in with me?" I knew it might make my dad angry but I needed Derek's support.

"If you want me to" I nodded then finally got out of the car with Derek not far behind me, he grabbed my hand and waited for me to take the first step up the path leading to my house then finally opened the door and stepped inside squeezing Derek's hand.

"Dad?" I held a dish clang in the sink so I walked towards the kitchen still holding Derek's hand, I saw him with his back to us at the sink and his shoulders were tense. "Dad I think we need to talk" he didn't even turn making me even more anxious because he couldn't even look me in the eyes now, how is it going to be when I tell him everything. "Daddy please" he finally started to turn and he looked at me.

"Skyler" I flinched when he said my full name.

"Dad please sit, I'm going to tell you everything" I looked up at Derek when I saw my dad's eyes drift to him "We're going to tell you everything but please can you listen before you say anything" he nodded so I sat down at the kitchen table with Derek sitting next to me and once we were seated dad crossed the room and sat across from us.

I sighed and thought of the best possible way to start to explain everything but was coming up empty since I never thought about the consequences of my dad finding out about me or my relationship with Derek.

"Okay first I have to ask you, what did you see at the station?" I asked him nervously.

"I saw him" he nodded at Derek. "I remember the blood red eyes, hair, fangs" dad shook his head then looked back up at me. "I saw you, eyes…gold…teeth" I nodded.

"Okay" I sighed looking up at Derek nervously, he grabbed my hand underneath the table and nodded telling me he supported my decision to tell him "We're werewolves' dad and before you argue that werewolves don't exist-"

"I believe you, after reading the letters in your room and seeing…seeing you two, there's no other way to explain that and…I've seen things in this town especially when I was a kid" I looked up questionably but before I could ask he continued. "I want to know how this happened to you Skyler?" I gulped nervously then nodded.

"I haven't been like this long and I'm still learning control"

"Did he do this to you?" my dad asked and I could hear the underlining anger.

"Yes but because I asked him to…so don't blame Derek" I replied.

"Don't blame him…he's turned you into a…a-"

"Werewolf…dad it's not a foul word"

"Mr Blakesley if I may speak-"

"I don't think that's wise" dad snapped at Derek making me flinch.

"Dad!" I warned. "None of this is Derek's fault, I asked for the bite and frankly forced him to bite me because I wanted this, Derek and I are connected and I wanted to be like him"

"What do you mean connected?" my dad asked me.

"Look dad I said I would tell you everything so I'm just going to spit it out all at once so you can yell at me after I'm done" I took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf, Derek and I are mates and are bonded for life, I've been lying to you since they found Laura Hale's body, I met Derek around that time and we started dating…and I fell in love with him more than any heart should be able to fall in love and if you ban me from seeing him it'll never work because I can't imagine my life without him" I spat out smiling at Derek when I told my dad I loved him before looking back at my dad when I was done and waited for his reply.

His face changed to so many emotions at once, anger, frustration, fury, sadness and that was just naming a few, when he opened his mouth to speak I cringed expecting his wrath but he turned to Derek.

"Do you love my daughter Derek?" I looked up shocked.

"I do sir" he smiled down at me "I love Skyler with every bit of my heart and would gladly give my life for hers at any time" he looked back up at my dad. "And I promise that I'll never hurt her or leave her side unless she tells me to leave" I smiled when I saw my dad's lips twitch in a small smile.

"I guess I should have guessed this was what's been wrong with you lately" my eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Come on Skye I knew all these animal attacks aren't just animal attacks but I couldn't explain my theories to anyone else and when you and your friends started showing up at all the crime scenes I had an inkling that there was something really weird going on"

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him in shock.

"Because I would have sounded like a mad man and not asking or pressuring you to come to me was something your mother used to tell me to do, you're a teenage girl and believe me I remember what it's like to be a teenager so I gave you space but I had no idea this is what was going on with you"

"I wanted to tell you dad but I had no idea how to even start or if you…if you'd even want me anymore"

"What do you mean…while yes I'm angry at you for lying to me about Derek and for what you did to yourself but you're my daughter Skye and you always will be" I smiled and finally let myself breathe.

"So you're okay then with all of this and me and Derek" I asked him again shocked since he seemed to be taking this way to easy.

"Of course not but clearly you're happy and that's all I ever want for you but with this new knowledge I have some rules" I nodded because I expected as much. "Derek given that Skyler is sixteen if you ever sleep over you will be staying in the guest bedroom"

"Daaaad" I complained hanging my head in embarrassment.

"Skyler your sixteen years old there is no way I'm letting sleep in your room especially since you two are finding yourselves in…sexual intercourse"

"Oh my god, don't give me the sex talk in front of my boyfriend" he cringed when I said boyfriend but smiled clearly enjoying embarrassing me.

"I'm allowed to embarrass you, this is your first boyfriend and it's in the dad code to embarrass his daughter" I flinched when he said first boyfriend because I hadn't told Derek he was my first boyfriend, of course he knew I'd never been with someone physically obviously since he took my virginity "But like I said you're only sixteen and he's…" he looked up at Derek questionably.

"Twenty one" Derek filled in and my dad frowned since that was a huge age difference but then him and my mom were five and a half years apart so it wasn't that much different.

"Exactly so no sleeping in the same bed and even if you two were closer in age I still wouldn't allow you to sleep in the same bed with a boy Skyler" I sighed glaring at the use of my full name.

"Derek's different dad and we wouldn't do anything" I argued with him and crossed my arms.

"What I walked into upstairs the other day was hardly nothing" I rolled my eyes and heard Derek laugh quietly under his breathe.

"Dad I swear nothing like that will happen again"

"Again?" he asked making me flinch when I realised I just said the wrong thing. "Has anything happened?" his eyes went to Derek sending him a glare.

"Don't worry about that" I tried to pass over this awkward situation as quickly as possible.

"If you two are intimate than I have my responsibilities as a father" oh for the love of…he was still trying to give me the safe sex talk.

"Dad believe me, you don't want to know…what I know and you'd feel better without knowing" both my dad and Derek looked at me confused.

"Okay I'll take it by that very deflective answer, you're…you two have…" he shuddered. "I guess you're at the age to explore but at least promise me you're using protection" I felt my face heat with a deep red blush.

"Oh my god dad…please just stop…I'm a virgin" I exclaimed lying just to make him feel better.

"Oh okay, that's great then" I grabbed Derek's hand then dragged him upstairs before my dad said something more to embarrass me. _"I think I like him a bit more now"_ my dad muttered to himself as we went upstairs not aware that we could hear him perfectly. "Keep the door open!" he suddenly yelled making me groan.

"Daaaad!" I could hear him laughing as I pulled Derek into my room and went to shut the door out of instinct but then sighed remembering so I left it open. "Well that was certainly awkward and unexpected"

"Agreed" Derek said sitting on my bed.

"From now on if we you know…have s-e-x than it's at your place" I whispered.

"In my dusty, filthy train car" he replied smiling making me groan.

"I guess if you ever want to have…it again" he smiled then grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"I told you your dad just needed time"

"Yeah but I didn't think he'd be so accepting like this" I replied as I thought back to our conversation downstairs. "Actually he seemed too accepting like he knows more, I mean what father would just react like that when his daughter tells him she's been turned in a mythical creature and is dating the older guy who turned her" he shrugged. "He's hiding something"

"I think your overthinking it Skye" I sighed then sat in his lap.

"Maybe but you didn't see my dad's face at the sheriff's station, he was shocked for sure but I swear it wasn't like normal shock and now this, I just feel like he knew more about this than he let on"

"You spend way too much time with Stiles" I couldn't help smile. "Just be happy, we finally don't have to sneak around and I can take you out and be like a normal couple"

"But I liked sneaking around and you don't get to share my bed with me anymore" I snuggled closer to him.

"Believe me I have no intentions of sleeping apart from you, we just have to keep our ears open and I might be spending a lot of time in your closet, just like a normal couple" I couldn't help the laugh as I slid my hand into Derek's hair then pulled back on it making him grunt and look up with a smile.

"Good because I don't want to spend a night apart either" I replied then kissed him.

"Mm Skye we shouldn't"

"Shh" I whispered against his lips then kissed him again, he moaned and his hands fell to my waist before sliding over my butt but a throat clearing made us break apart

"It's ten thirty Skye" I looked up and saw my dad. "You didn't let me finish my set of rules and another one is no boys over on a school night after ten thirty" I groaned. "And hands off my daughter buddy" Derek realised his hands were still on my butt so he quickly moved them back to his side as I got off him then walked Derek downstairs and to the front door but pulled in into another kiss.

"Skye not in front of your dad, we need him to like me remember"

"I don't care" I argued kissing him again before finally stepping back. "I love you"

"I love you to Skye" he gave me another quick kiss before walking down the path and got into his Camaro before driving off, I smiled knowing he'd be back later when my dad went to bed, I closed the front door and went to head back up to my bedroom.

"Skye come here for a second" I gulped nervously as I headed into the lounge room where my dad was and sat next to him on the couch.

"I want you to be careful sweetie"

"Dad I thought we covered this" I argued.

"I'm not talking about that Skye, I'm saying be careful because I never want to get a call saying my daughters been killed okay, you're all I have left" I nodded.

"I'm always careful dad and trust me Derek will never let anything hurt me, since he's pretty protective" dad smiled and squeezed my shoulder.

"Don't tell but I think I actually like that boy, he's polite and seems very mature for his age" I smiled since it felt nice to hear my dad say that even if I was pretty sure Derek wasn't really twenty one in werewolf aging since he told me we age much slower than humans do.

"Okay I'm going to head up to bed"

"Okay night sweetie"

"Night dad" I headed up to my room and closed the door before jumping into a nice hot shower since I could still feel the dried blood and filth from last night before walking out in my pyjamas and climbed into bed which Derek was already occupying making me smile as I snuggled into his welcoming warmth.

The next couple of days that followed were hard on all of us especially when it was released to the whole town that Matt had been the one killing all those people and that he'd killed himself out of guilt, they said that he was so traumatized by all the things he did that he drowned himself but we all knew better, especially in a time like this meaning someone had to have killed him but it left us wondering who the Kanimas new master was and I had my suspicions.

Allison hadn't come to school any in the last few days and I learnt the reason from Scott who told me why, she was at the Sheriff's station with her dad and grandfather because she's gone crazy and wants to kill Derek because her mother had killed herself after she'd accidently been bitten by Derek when he was defending me and Scott at the rave.

I needed to see Derek since we haven't seen each other in days so I cautiously went to the old Hale house where I knew he'd been staying looking for any answers on how to stop Jackson so I went the long way to the preserve in case the Argents were following me then sped up to the house once I was sure I wasn't and hid my bike around the back before making my way inside, Derek looked up and gave me a small smile before looking back down at the book in his hands.

"Any luck?" I asked him moving closer and picked up a book to help him search.

"No" he replied sounding so frustrated and angry so I dropped the book and went around to him and started massaging his shoulders hoping to relieve some of the tension.

"I'm sure you'll find something" I encouraged.

"I don't know about that…the other Beta's are thinking about leaving" my eyes widened in shock because I didn't know they we're thinking about leaving and frankly it hurt that they haven't told me they were leaving. "…I've done nothing but be a terrible Alpha…all this is my fault I'm the one who turned Jackson" he continued to rant to me as he rolled his neck along with my steady work on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault Derek…just because you we're the one who turned him doesn't mean you're responsible for what Matt made him do and as for the other Betas you need to let them go…" I was hurt that they we're leaving because I'd gone so close with them since we were packmates but if they didn't was to stick around when we needed them then there was no use forcing them to.

"I just don't see how there's a way out of this mess?" he asked standing up getting out of my reach.

"I don't know yet Derek but I know there has to be a way to fight our way out of this because I am not about to lose you now" I replied crossing my arms as he leaned over the table resuming looking through the books again so I walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't lose you" he sighed.

"I know" he looked up then turned and cupped my cheeks. "Because I can't lose you either"

"We're gonna get through this Derek…together" I touched his chest putting my hand over his heart, he laid his hand over mine holding it there

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled kissing my forehead before he frowned making me look up

"What is it Derek?"

"I lost the last of my family right before I met you but you've always had this special way of making my pain go away and I've realized that you're able to do that because you're a promise of a new future, one that can actually fill the hole in my life" Derek had sat down on a table sometime in the middle of this and I was standing in front of him between his legs.

"I know the feeling" I replied since I knew exactly how he felt because after my mom died I felt numb every day and tried to hide it from everyone around me, my dad, Stiles and Scott because I didn't want them to worry about me but meeting Derek finally made that numbness disappear, he slid off the table and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. "I just…I want this to be over" I added when we parted for air and he nodded into my neck when he pulled me into a hug.

"Hopefully this will all be over soon"

"I hope so…" I sighed and leaned back. "Now how about I help you find some answers" I went to pick up one of the books but he grabbed my waist and spun me around.

"I have a better idea" he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist making me smile as he carried me upstairs into one of the only intact rooms with a bed in it which he laid me down on and we started exactly where we left off the other night before my dad so rudely interrupted us.

I smiled as I traced small circles on Derek's perfect rock-hard abs as his hands run up and down my naked back, these moments with Derek are always my favourite not because they we're filled with love confessions or any words, it's because there were no words exchanged between us that made me love them, we could just sit in silence but know everything about each other, what each other was thinking or feeling and it was the best feeling in the world.

I was just starting to drift off when Derek moved my hand and started to stand up but made sure the sheet didn't move from covering me as he moved.

"Where are you going?" I asked tiredly, he looked back and smiled as he pulled on his jeans.

"Sleep, I'm not going to be far"

"Stay" I whispered making a move to grab his arm.

"You need the sleep Skye, I have a feeling you've barely slept in the last few days" I sighed sitting up but kept the sheet covering myself.

"It's hard to sleep without you with me" he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I know but the sooner I can figure out how to stop Jackson then the sooner we wont have to worry and be able to relax" I rolled my eyes at him because I know Derek will never learn how to relax "For now I want you to rest and let me deal with the research" he squeezed my hand then left pulling on his shirt, I sighed but laid back down and let myself drift off since I hadn't been able to get much sleep but with Derek near I found myself relaxed enough to sleep.

 _"…_ _and you're not a pack without an Alpha"_ I started to wake and could straight away hear voices downstairs so I got up and quickly pulled on my clothes then started down the hall towards the stairs smelling Boyd and Erica's scents

 _"_ _We know"_ Boyd replied causing me to stop in my tracks as my eyes widened, they really were leaving.

 _"_ _You wanna look for another pack…how are you even going to find one?"_ I could hear the smugness in Derek's voice.

 _"_ _We think we already have"_ I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion as I made my way down the stairs causing all three of them to look at me so I nodded towards Erica and Boyd before walking over to a very shocked Derek.

"You've already found another pack, how?" Derek asked them angrily so I grabbed his hand in hopes to calm him down.

"We were coming back after grabbing our stuff and like all of the sudden we heard all this howling" Erica answered smiling. "It was unbelievable"

"There must have been a dozen of them" Boyd added with his own smile.

"Maybe more" I frowned at Erica.

"Yeah or maybe only two" Derek told them. "You know what the Beau Geste effect is, if they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, two wolves can sound like twenty"

"Look that doesn't matter okay, there's another pack out there there's gotta be, we've made up our minds" Erica replied as she stepped closer to Boyd but she looking at me with sad eyes and I know it was because we were just starting to become friends.

"We lost Derek, alright it's over" Boyd added, I scoffed and shook my head. "We're leaving" he was also giving me a sad look.

"No" Derek argued shaking his head at them. "No you're running and once you start you don't stop, you'll always be running"

"We're sorry Skye" Erica said before grabbing Boyd's hand and dragged him out of the house.

Derek turned around and leaned on the table in front of him so I quickly moved to stand behind him and put my arms around his waist resting my forehead on his shoulder squeezing him tight and closed my eyes letting his scent comfort me, I felt him relax then grabbed my arms and tugged me to stand between him and the table as he hugged me putting his face in the crook of my neck and he sucked in a deep breath of my scent.

But then he suddenly stiffened and squeezed my waist before he grabbed something off the table beside me then turned around and threw it, I looked up just in time to see Peter catch a shard of glass an inch from his throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome but…" he held up the mirror fragment "Point taken, it's quite a situation you've got yourself in here Derek I mean I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths…"

"Is that including you" I added with a bored tone pretending to inspect my nails thinking I really needed a manicure soon.

"Ah Skyler you're a delight as usual and something I truly missed in my time six feet under" he smirked at me especially when Derek growled at him.

"Well don't worry 'cause I didn't miss you at all and frankly I wished I threw a party celebrating your death" I replied, Peter looked over at Derek with an amused smile

"Fantastic girl you got Derek"

"Believe me he already knows it and doesn't need you to tell him" I told him angrily as Derek snorted and shook his head at me.

"Oh" Peter added. "Let's not forget to mention you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteem-deprived adolescent in town" he smiled at me. "Welcome to the world of werewolves Skyler"

"What do you want?" Derek asked him angrily as I glared at him.

"Well, I wanna help" Peter began walking towards him. "You're my nephew the only relative I have left"

"You had a niece but clearly that didn't matter to you enough when you wanted power?" I snapped not liking where this was going but Peter ignored me.

"You know there's still a lot that I can teach you, can we just talk?" he put his hand on Derek's shoulder, Derek looked at the hand then back at Peter.

"Sure…let's talk" he quickly threw Peter against the stairs.

I looked up from the book I was reading as Peter was thrown down the stairs again since, their fight had been going on for an hour if not more and I knew better than to get in-between this family squabble.

Derek jumped down from the top of the stairs and picked Peter up by the collar of his shirt and started punching him in the face then he kicked Peter in the stomach, I had a feeling Derek felt threatened by Peter's presence since he wasn't a stranger to killing his own flesh and blood and that he was probably here to try and become the Alpha again so I didn't stop Derek when he started beating the crap out of Peter.

"You don't actually think I want to be the Alpha again, do you?" Peter asked in with pain clear in his voice. "That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death I mean I'm usually more-" Derek interrupted him by grabbing Peter's shirt ready to hit him again just as my phone went off with a text so I quickly looked down at it.

 ** _Isaac was just here, he told me he and the others are leaving and that Jackson was at lacrosse practise last week…the game's gonna be a blood bath, we might need your help – Scott_** , I sighed hitting my forehead lightly with my phone

"Okay, go ahead come on do it hit me" I looked back up and saw Derek pause at hitting his uncle "Hit me, I can see that it's cathartic for you, you're letting off all the anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes with total and complete failure, I may be the one taking a beating Derek but you've already been beaten so go ahead hit me if it will make you feel better, after all I did say that I wanted to help" Derek glanced over at me so I shook my head telling him it was probably enough, he shoved his uncle to the ground and walked over to me.

"You can't help me" Derek told Peter, I sighed then picked up my backpack getting ready to leave since I knew Scott would only ask for my help if it was really bad.

"Well this has been fun but I best be going" I really didn't want to leave Derek alone with Peter but I didn't have much choice, my best friends need me and although I didn't trust Peter with a bar of soap he did seem genuine with helping us…for now at least.

"Where?" Derek asked me.

"The game, Scott texted and asked for my help so-"

"No" he replied cutting me off, I raised my eyebrows at him because this doesn't sound like him to just refuse me from going especially when it involved helping Scott and Stiles because he knew how important they were to me.

"No?" I asked him with amusement.

"No, you're not going anywhere right now" he clarified crossing his arms.

"Yes I am because Jackson's going to be at the game and I'm not about to let innocent people get hurt"

"You could get hurt Skyler" Derek replied, I growled and rolled my eyes because he knows better than to use my full name like that.

"I'm not defenceless Derek" I flipped out my claws then held them up since I'm getting really good at that. "And besides Scott will be there" I added when there was still hesitation in his eyes.

"Yeah and so will Gerard" Derek replied then sighed.

"I bet you didn't know Gerard is the one controlling the Kanima" Peter shouted from the other room, I growled and turned to glare at him because he wasn't helping my case.

"Will you shut up" he smirked clearly loving the fact I replied so I rolled my eyes and refused to give him any more satisfaction on getting me to bite.

"Now you're definitely not going" Derek told me but I huffed angrily.

"Derek I'm going, I need to help Scott and Stiles" Derek shook his head

"I don't like it Skye" I stood up and walked over to him grabbing his hands holding them between us.

"I know…but you have to trust me, I will be with Scott at all times and if something happens you know I'll call you" he nodded very reluctantly.

"Please be careful" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Aren't I always?"

"No that's why I'm saying it" Derek replied then pulled me into a passionate kiss before he pulled away and gently kissed my forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I replied hugging him tightly

"Take my car" he gave me his keys then I kissed him one last time before grabbing my bag and walked towards the front door but saw Peter mock gagging, I growled and turned ready to slash at him but Derek growled so I stopped and looked up at him.

"Listen to your Alpha Skyler" I growled feeling myself partially shift.

"Skye calm down" Derek stepped in front of me. "Calm down" I took a deep breath and slowly felt myself calming down.

"Wow you have her trained" anger flared up in me again and this time Derek couldn't react fast enough, I ran forward with my fist raised and it connected with the side of Peter's face before Derek finally grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back

"Skye stop" I sighed and let him pull me out onto the porch "Don't let him get to like that"

"How can I not let him get to me like that, he just makes me so angry" he pulled me to his chest

"I know he makes everybody angry" I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped, he leaned back then cupped my cheeks "Go before you give me a reason to start hitting him again" I nodded then headed down the stairs of the porch and climbed into Derek's car then sped down the path before getting onto the road and headed towards the high school.

When I got to the school I found out it already wasn't good, my dad and Scott's mom was here, Jackson did turn up and so did Gerard to bench Scott so that he couldn't intervene, it was already hell and the game hadn't even started yet.

"Your dad coming?" I asked Stiles as I sat down on the bench next to them, Scott smiled at me and gave me a quick hug thanking me for coming.

"Yeah, he's already here" Stiles replied looking back at the stands and I saw his dad sit down next to my dad and Scott's mom.

"You seen Allison?" Scott asked, I frowned thinking of my ex-best friends attempt to murder my boyfriend and it filled me with anger.

"No, you seen Lydia?" Stiles asked him back.

"Not yet"

"You know what's going on?" Stiles asked as I could only sit here and rein in my temper before it got me in trouble.

"Not yet"

"It's going to be bad isn't it, I mean like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?"

"Looks like it" Scott replied.

"Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know while I'm just lying there and I can't even move, it's just…I want to help you know but I can't do the things that you two can do, I can't…"

"It's okay" Scott said interrupting him.

"We're losing, dude"

"The hell are you talking about?" Coach said, coming up behind us making us all jump "Game hasn't even started, now put on your helmet and get out there you're in for Greenberg" he added and pointed at Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asked dumbfounded. "What happened to Greenberg?"

"What happened to Greenberg, he sucks you suck slightly less"

"I'm playing…on the field…with the team?" Stiles asked in shock

"Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself"

"I already did that today, twice"

"Stiles that's way too much information?" I groaned

"Get the hell out there!" Coach yelled pointing to the field

"All right!" Stiles said as he grabbed his stuff while Scott and I did our best to avoid getting hit as Stiles swung his gear around laughing at him.

"My son is on the field!" we hear Sheriff Stilinski yell causing everyone to look at him as Scott and I laughed again but it was short lived when Gerard's voice echoed through our ears.

 _"_ _Scott, can you hear me?"_ I stayed facing forward doing my best not to look around. " _Ah, you can good, I'm surprised to see you here Skyler"_ I turned and looked right at him giving him a smug smile before I looked back towards the field. _"I'm glad you're here Skyler it'll make killing Derek Hale a lot easier"_ I took a few deep breaths trying to keep my rage in check. _"Listen closely both of you, because the game is about to get interesting, let's put a real clock on this game"_ Gerard continued. _"I'll give you until the last 30 seconds, when that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek then Jackson is gonna kill someone"_ I let out a low growl and felt my eyes start changing but Scott put a hand on my shoulder calming me down a little.

"Skye you have to stay calm, he's not gonna get Derek I promise I wont let that happen" I put my hand on top of his knowing he was telling the truth but that doesn't mean he was off the hook for not telling me about his deal with the devil.

 _"_ _So tell me Scott"_ Gerard said again. " _Who's going to die tonight, should it be your mother who so bravely came out to support you or one of your best friend's fathers"_ I growled angrily at him threatening my dad. _"How about the pretty redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha"_ we looked up and saw Lydia sit next to our parents. _"Or what about your best friend, Derek's little mate sitting next to you?"_ my heartbeat started accelerating. " _Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them or should I do everyone a favour and kill that ridiculous coach, it's up to you Scott but you are going to help me take Derek down, even if that means killing your best friend because if you don't…I'll have Jackson rip someone's head of right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood"_

I shook my head and had to focus on every memory of Derek and my dad to keep myself calm otherwise I was going to shift right here in front of everyone, I looked up at my dad and caught his gaze so I smiled hoping he wouldn't see straight through it'.

"How are you guys?" Scott asked confusing me as I turned back to him.

"Huh?"

"You dad, how did he react to you being a werewolf and…Derek, you never did get to tell us how he found out"

"Oh uh yeah…" I rubbed my neck nervously "Uh he caught us making out on my bed but it's fine now and my dad's actually been okay with the whole werewolf thing" Scott's eyes widened in shock "How's your mom?"

"She refused to talk to me but ever since Gerard threatened her this morning she's been…a little bit better" I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it.

"She'll come around trust me" he nodded and we fell into silence as we watched the game ready for anything bad to happen.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I clenched and unclenched my fists as I watched my knuckles healing from my spot on the stairs, I hated that Skye insisted on being right in the middle of all this crap because I just wanted to keep her safe but I couldn't seem to even do that and now that I'd promised her dad I was going to protect her it made it even worse now if something did happen to her.

"See?" Peter said inspecting his face in a piece of mirror. "Prime example right here, I'm not healing as fast, coming back from the dead isn't easy you know, I'm not as strong as I used to be that's why I had to use Skyler as well because your bonds so strong it made me a just a touch stronger but I still need a pack, an Alpha like you, I need you as much as you need me" I scoffed

"Why would I want help from a total psycho?" I replied without looking up

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho and by the way you're the one that slashed my throat wide open but we're all works in progress right?" he paused "So we need each other, sometimes when we need help you turn to people you'd never expect"

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

We all winced when Stiles was hit by one of the other team's players and some of the crowd even booed especially since he continued to keep messing up repeatedly by losing the ball or missing it completely, the ref blew his whistle and Scott stood to help.

"Sit down, McCall" Coach said, forcing Scott back down on the bench.

"But coach we're dying out there" Scott protested.

"Oh I'm aware of that, now sit" Scott and I sighed but then suddenly Isaac sat beside me smiling at us.

"You came to help?" I asked him surprised since I thought he would have been gone by now with Erica and Boyd.

"I came to win" Isaac replied putting on his pads then turned and Scott and I followed his gaze, seeing Gerard looking right at us. "You two got a plan yet?"

"No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone" Scott argued.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game" Isaac replied looking at the other three players sitting on the bench.

"We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you" I added looking around.

"How do we do that he's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field" Scott replied and I saw Isaac look out at the field before he looked back at me and I seemed to read his mind.

"Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" I asked him.

"I can try" Isaac put on his helmet and ran onto the field, the whistle blew and Isaac immediately hit one of our own players.

"Lahey!" Coach yelled at him. "Ramirez you're in" two more plays went on and Isaac knocked out two more people. "Lahey seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I shook my head and let out a giggle.

"Who knew knocking out our own players would be this entertaining" I laughed and heard Scott chuckle with me.

I turned my attention back to the game as another play started and we watched as Isaac took down another player but then suddenly Jackson hit him sending him flying so Scott and I ran over to him as he laid on the field and paramedics came up to him.

"It's not broken but I can't move it I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading" they lifted him onto the stretcher.

 _"_ _You wanna play chess, Scott?"_ we all heard Gerard ask. _"Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns"_

"McCall either you're in or we forfeit" Coach said as he came up to us and handed Scott his gear Scott looked between Isaac and his lacrosse gear.

"I'll stay with Isaac, you stay and play the game" I told him running after Isaac and the paramedics.

"Step back miss" the paramedic said as I neared them and one of the paramedics was trying to lead me away.

"But he's my brother?" I lied and saw Isaac's eyes widen but he was quick to cover it.

"She is" Isaac added backing me up so I smiled and grabbed his hand, the paramedic sighed and nodded his head so I winked at Isaac and kept up with the stretcher however my smile dropped as I looked around and realised we weren't heading towards an ambulance like we should have been.

"Shouldn't we be heading towards an ambulance?" I asked the paramedics.

"No we have to go to the locker room to assess the damage first" the paramedic told me but I shook my head and frowned looking down at Isaac with worry especially when they dropped us off in the boys' locker room then left straight away closing the door.

"Okay this is definitely not right" Isaac groaned and tried to stand up. "We need go, right now!" I put his arm over my shoulders and we hurried out of the locker room but stopped when we heard several pairs of footsteps coming straight towards us.

 _"_ _They do not leave here alive, especially the girl"_ I felt my heartbeat quicken as Isaac pulled me stumbling back into the locker room.

"You need to get out of here" Isaac told me nodding to the side door which led to coach's office then down the main hallway of school.

"I'm not leaving you here Isaac you can barely stand of your own" I argued.

"Skye don't worry about me, they're really after you so you need to hurry, just run and howl for Derek" he pushed me towards the door.

"Isaac…" I began but he shook his head.

"Please Skye just go I'll keep them here as long as I can for you to get away" I sighed and quickly pulled him into a quick hug then ran out the side doors but a few hunters started calling out and chasing after me.

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"You tried to build your pack" Peter told me still trying to sell me into trusting him. "You tried to prepare for the worst, you weren't ready and because of it Gerard is winning, he's taking his time, he's toying with Scott and he's going after your wolves one by one especially Skyler, he's relishing in his victory"

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" I asked angrily.

"Oh I'm going to and it's going to prove why you should trust me, why you need to trust me because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson"

"What do you mean, how to kill him?"

"Actually how to save him, there's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name"

"It's just a myth" I argued.

"Sometimes myths and legends bear into a hint of truth, our name is a symbol of who we are but the Kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack"

"It seeks a master" I replied looking up at him.

"And who else grows up with no pack, no identity?"

"An orphan"

"Like Jackson and right now his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back"

"How?" I asked him.

"Through his heart, how else?" Peter exclaimed.

"You know in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with"

"Not true, he'd never admit it but there is one person, one young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him, who can save him"

"Lydia" I said when it clicked.

"Your best ally has always been anger Derek but what you lack most is heart, that's why you've always known you need Skyler more than anyone, you needed her…you still do and even someone as burned and dead on the inside like me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love" I sat there for a minute mulling over his words before something caught my ears and both of us looked at each other. "It's a heartbeat" Peter pointed out the obvious as usual. "And they're running from something" out of nowhere fear washed over me when I recognised those beats.

"It's Skye" I said running out the door without another thought with Peter following me.

* * *

 **Skyler's POV**

I kept running as fast as my legs would carry me and knew I needed to get to Derek but an arrow hit the tree next to me causing me to change directions and push myself to run faster dodging the arrows that were just narrowly missing me and they were either really terrible shots or they weren't trying to hit me and I'm pretty sure it was the latter since Gerard was the type of person to want me alive so he could inflict more pain on Derek.

I suddenly skidded to a stop when I realized I couldn't go to Derek since I would lead the hunters there so I started running away from the Hale house but was losing stamina fast especially when pain suddenly engulfed my left calf as I screamed and fell to the floor looking down seeing an arrow embedded in my leg.

 _"_ _I said I wanted her alive"_ I heard Gerard scold someone nearby so I tried desperately crawling to the nearest place to hide but knew it was only a matter of time before they found me since I left a blood trail.

I cried as I hid behind a large oak tree clutching my hand over the wound to stop the blood flow but knew there was no way I was getting out of this alive at this rate especially when I felt someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth muffling my scream and pulled me away from the tree.

"Shh, shh Skye it's me" I looked up and saw Derek.

"Derek!" I exclaimed quietly sighing in relief and let my head fall to his chest as he looked down at the arrow in my leg as Peter came up beside him.

"Gerard and his hunters are still nearby" he informed us.

"We can't move her like this" Derek said just as Gerard's voice filled our ears.

 _"_ _Find her!"_ he ordered loudly signalling he was close by. " _When you do…I want her alive…ALIVE, so that Derek can watch his mate be cut in half"_ Derek growled and went to leave but I grabbed his arm shaking my head as I saw Peter put his hands on Derek's shoulder's keeping him in place.

"Derek I'm here" I whispered so only a werewolf could hear, Derek stilled at the sound of my voice and I shook my head. "Derek" I snapped making him look down at me. "He's just trying to draw you out" he sighed and put his forehead against mine sighing.

I saw Peter pick up a nearby rock then pull his arm back and throw it far into the forest to our left making my eyes widen in shock as he kept firing rocks in that direction to make it seem like someone was running through the forest.

 _"_ _Over there!"_ we heard one of the hunters yell and soon there heavy footfalls receded as they followed the sound but I knew Gerard didn't follow them because I could still smell him near.

 _"_ _Thirty seconds until the game is over"_ we finally heard Gerard say before his footsteps receded in the same direction as the others, I sighed in relief but when I looked up at Derek he was giving me a sympathetic look so I understood.

"Just do it" he nodded and grabbed the arrow.

"I'll do it you need to cover her mouth" Peter interrupted moving over to my leg pushing Derek's hand out of the way, I glared at him but knew it needed to be done so I didn't scream, Derek put a hand over my mouth so I nodded to Peter. "Okay on one, two…" he yanked the arrow out and I screamed into Derek's hand.

"What the hell happened to three?!" I exclaimed quietly glaring at him.

"Three" he shrugged smirking before helping Derek stand me up and we started running back towards the school with me hobbling between them.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter is the Finale so if you would like me to continue this series with another book on S3 please review and let me know and if you'd like to see anything specific**


	12. Ep 12 - Master Plan

**Skye's POV**

We made it to the school even though ever step I took on my left leg was painful and we went straight to the boys locker room which is where we knew Scott was and Peter hid since I know Scott wouldn't even know he was back in the land of the living so Derek kept one arm wrapped around my waist as I kept one over his shoulder's so that I was keeping pressure off my leg and just in time to see Scott rip open Stiles locker which confused me.

"But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac asked Scott as he handed him one of Stiles' shoes.

"I just grabbed something…have you heard from Skye" Isaac shook his head.

"I told her to run when Gerard cornered us but I think a few went after her"

"I'm sure she's okay" Scott said.

"I'm fine" I cut in making them turn and see Derek and I standing by the door.

"Skye you're okay" Scott said sighing in relief.

"For the most part" I gestured to my leg and Isaac started down at it before Scott started to walk over to us.

"We need to talk" Derek said and Scott stopped dead in his tracks when Peter stepped out behind us.

"All of us" Peter said.

"Holy sh-" Scott started. "What the hell is this?"

"You know, I thought the same thing when we saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station" Derek said glaring at Scott, I watched Scott's eyes widen as he stared at me and I knew it was because I didn't tell him that we'd overheard that.

"Okay, hold on" Scott replied. "He…he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one" Peter interrupted. "Have you seen his mom she's gorgeous" he said looking more at Isaac.

"Shut up" Derek, Scott and I all said at the same time.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"This is Peter, he's Derek's psychotic Uncle and a little while back he tried to kill us all but we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat" I saw Derek roll his head.

"Hi" Peter said holding up his hand.

"That's good to know" Isaac replied quietly.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked, I went to tell him but Derek squeezed my waist and I knew that was a sign to keep quiet about it.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson" Derek replied. "And maybe how to save him"

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead" Isaac cut in.

"What?" Derek and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, Jackson's dead it just happened on the field" Scott informed us, Derek looked back at Peter as Scott gave me a look that asked what the hell I was doing but I shook my head at him, I'd rather be here next to Derek and Peter then with him at the moment because he didn't tell me about Gerard threatening his mom and we were supposed to be best friends.

"Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen Gerard wanted it to happen" Peter explained.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly"

We quickly went out to Derek's Camaro and drove back to the Hale house because Peter was confident that we would find what we needed there but the problem was no one but Peter knew what it was, I groaned in pain as every road bump sent a wave of pain up my leg

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked me leaning forward from the back, he was sandwiched between Scott and a very annoyed Peter for being squished in the back seat.

"I'm fine Isaac, one of the hunters shot me and it's just taking it's time healing" I replied groaning in pain again especially when we started up the dirt path to the Hale house.

I groaned as Derek hit another pothole and closed my eyes trying to focus on telling my body to heal but then felt some of my pain disappear so I open my eyes to see Derek's hand on my thigh with black veins rising up his arms, my eyes widened in shock but I didn't ask since there was still enough pain in my leg to have me cringing on every bump in the road so I'd be sure to ask him about it later though.

We pulled up finally and Derek quickly got out before coming around to my side and helped me out of the car but I could definitely feel it starting to heal now, he pulled the seat forward letting the others out and we all headed up the steps but Scott's phone started ringing so he answered it as we all went inside and Peter headed straight to the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked still holding me against him. "I looked everywhere"

"They found Stiles" Scott cut in after hanging up the phone and coming back into the room, I looked at him confused.

"Why was Stiles missing?" I asked but was ignored, I was relieved that he was okay even if I didn't know why he was missing but if I had to guess it had something to do with Gerard and if he hurt Stiles I was going to cut him in half.

"I told you, I looked everywhere" Derek said as Peter pulled a floor board from the stairs.

"You didn't look here" Peter replied, taking something out.

"What is that a book?" Derek asked and Peter looked at him strangely.

"No" Peter scoffed. "It's a laptop what century are you living in" I let out small laugh despite my feelings towards Peter he had his funny moments, Derek rolled his eyes and shot a scowl at me but I smiled and quickly squeezed his hand. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had, fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records" Peter got up and went into the living room then Scott's phone went off again and he took the call into the other room.

"So you think you know what Gerard wants to do with Jackson?" I asked Peter reluctantly as Derek sat me down in a chair.

"We're about to find out" Peter replied turning on the laptop as Scott walked into the room not long after and he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked him.

"My mom just called she says we need to get to the hospital right away something's going on with Jackson"

"Like what?" I asked.

"She wouldn't say just said we needed to come right away"

"Alright let's go" Isaac replied ready to leave and Scott looked at me silently asking if I was coming.

"Go I can't exactly walk" I said pointing to my leg telling the truth and because I wasn't leaving Derek with Peter alone again.

"You go ahead" Peter cut in without looking up from his computer. "We'll stay here and do more research" Scott nodded and he and Isaac headed out the door while I laid my head back in the chair holding my hand over my leg as Peter scrolled though the many files he had stored on his…miracle computer. "You okay?" he asked making me look up to see Derek had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" I asked instead of answering.

"He went upstairs saying something about getting you some new pants" I nodded. "Now are you okay?" he added again without looking at me.

"Do you really care?" he looked over at me frowning.

"You're Derek's mate" he replied as if that justified his sudden concern. "That makes you almost family so-" I scoffed.

"Just because I'm with Derek and we're mates doesn't mean we're suddenly going to be a happy family and sit down eating thanksgiving dinner, you still ruined my best friends life and tried to kill us so you're never going to be forgiven"

"Fair enough" he shrugged turning back to the computer just as Derek came down the stairs smirking so I guess he'd heard me go off at Peter.

"You're lucky you left these at the train depo and that I'd grabbed them when we got out of there" he held up a pair of my denim shorts. "Peter you look I'll kill you again" Peter grumbled something but otherwise didn't acknowledge Derek's threat.

He came over then gently tried to get my ruined jeans off but after it was proving difficult and painful for me he ended up ripping them after I told him to since they were now stained with my blood and I really didn't want to spend hours soaking the blood out of them.

"This might sting a little" he uncapped a small bottle then poured a clear liquid over the healing wound and I winced shooting up to sit straight since it burnt like hell.

"Ah what the hell is that?" he smiled at my yell.

"It's just rubbing alcohol quit being a baby" I rolled my eyes at him as he taped a small gauze pad over my leg to stop infection just in case then helped me into the shorts and just in time because my phone rang so I quickly picked it up after seeing Scott's picture.

"Scott"

 _"_ _We're gonna need that information because Jackson's in some type of transparent casing made from his own venom"_

"They say he's in some transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws" I relayed to Peter as I stood up with Derek's help.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying" Peter replied making me smile a little.

 _"_ _And he's starting to move" Scott added over the phone._

"They also say he's starting to move" I relayed again leaning on the table to keep pressure of my leg and smiled at Derek as he put his hands on my waist to steady me.

"Okay look I think I found something" Peter replied clicking on a new page as Derek and I leaned in closer. "Looks like what you've seen from Jackson is just the Kanimas Beta shape"

"Meaning what he can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked him, Peter clicked on something else and a photo came up.

"Bigger and badder" Peter replied leaning back in his seat at the sight of the photo.

"He's turning into that?" Derek asked him clearly as frightened as I was. "That has wings" he added pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that" Peter replied just as Derek grabbed the phone from me.

"Scott bring him to us" Derek spoke into my phone.

 _"_ _Not sure we have time for that"_ I heard Scott reply

"Look somebody actually made an animation of it, maybe it's less frightening if we-" the animation creature screeched and we all flinched back. "Nope, not at all" Peter said closing the computer screen. "We should probably meet them halfway"

"Scott get him out of there now, go now" Derek said into the phone before hanging up and headed to the door, Peter got up and followed him as I attempted to. "Skye you're not coming you can barely walk"

"You're not doing this without me"

"Yes I am" he went to walk out again.

"Derek, we need Lydia" Peter spoke up cutting in.

"There's no time-" Derek went to argue but Peter held up his hand.

"That's the problem we're rushing, we're moving too fast and while everyone knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs" I actually agreed with Peter for once but just this once.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it" he turned and opened the door. "Skyler stay" he walked out and was in his car taking off before I could catch up making me growl angrily but then smiled when I realised my bike was still around the back so I quickly walked over to my helmet which was near the stairs and picked it up.

"Defying Derek?" Peter asked smirking.

"I'm not a dog and I'm going to stay here while he's out there risking his neck against Gerard"

"Can you even ride?" he asked.

"Of course I can" I walked out the back with him following me and hopped onto my baby before pulling on my helmet and turned the key in the ignition smiling when it roared to life.

"What about Lydia?" I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Stiles to find Lydia and bring her to the warehouse district since I knew that's where Scott had said they were taking Jackson.

"There now you want a ride or not?" he sighed before jumping onto the back "Don't touch though, if we didn't need you I'd be leaving your ass here" I said before speeding down the dirt path and it was a little painful with my leg but it was bearable.

I dropped Peter around the corner where he asked me to half way here than continued around to the front and sped up before skidding to a stop right in front of Derek taking my helmet off glaring at him.

"I'm not a loyal dog that you boss around Derek" he growled at me but I crossed my arms signalling I wasn't going anywhere he sighed then turned back to Argent.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you or Skyler" I jumped off my bike wincing a little.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting" he replied keeping me protectively behind him then turned to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside" Scott nodded then helped Isaac carry Jackson inside the warehouse.

"Where are they?" Scott asked once they set the bag down on the ground.

"Who?" Derek replied looking around.

"Peter and Lydia" Derek looked down and slowly made his way over to the body bag. "Whoa, hold on a second you said you knew how to save him"

"We're past that" Derek said unzipping the bag.

"What about-"

"Think about it Scott, alright Gerard controls him now he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful"

"No, no he wouldn't do that if Jackson's a dog he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live"

"Of course not" we all turned and saw Gerard walking up to us. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control…is better off dead" Derek looked from Gerard down to Jackson then reached his hand back, his claws extended and went for Jackson's neck but Jackson suddenly stabbed him in the chest.

"Derek!" I screamed trying to move towards him but Scott put his arm out stopping me.

Jackson stood up keeping Derek impaled on his claws then threw him away from us through a plastic curtain, I shoved Scott away and ran towards Derek kneeling beside him trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on Derek wake up" I whispered as I heard gun-shots go off and Derek finally opened his eyes.

"Skye?" I laughed and nodded.

"Of course now get up" I helped him up trying to balance on my good leg.

"Stay here" he ordered then ran and flipped over some pallets roaring at Jackson but again I ignored him and ran out behind him and fully shifted as well looking over at Scott and Isaac noticing they too were fully shifted and ready to fight.

Derek took the first shot at Jackson but every punch Derek sent he blocked it then Jackson used his claws to scratch Derek's stomach causing him to hold his stomach in pain, Scott then tried stabbing Jackson in the back but Jackson easily threw him off.

Isaac then attempted to grab Jackson's throat while Derek climbed up part of a steel rafter but Isaac was quickly thrown away as I ran in closer ready to join the fight and Jackson's eyes locked onto mine when I let out a furious growl but before Jackson could lunge at me Derek jumped down and hit Jackson hard on the back knocking him away from me.

Derek went then to throw another punch but Jackson caught his arm and threw him towards a steel door but Derek ran up the door and flipped over landing in front of Jackson then threw another punch but this time Jackson caught his hand and grabbed Derek's throat then threw Derek against the steel door again this time affectively knocking him down.

I finally decided it was my turn and went at Jackson but he kicked me away and I landed right on top of Derek who had just stood up which knocked him back down, I met his gaze as we entwined our fingers and looked at each other then I looked back up at Scott as Derek and I stood.

Scott and I looked at each other before running at Jackson and kicked him in the back but Jackson quickly turned around and hissed at us then he swiped at me but I threw a back-handspring getting out of his way as Scott went to punch him but Jackson leaned against the steel door and kicked Scott into the opposite wall.

I eyed the Kanima as he walked near me and picked me up by my throat lifting me up but I grabbed at his arms until I was far enough in the air then quickly wrapped my legs around his body and dug my claws into his arms, Jackson let go of me and I went backwards into a handstand and flipped Jackson over me then moved towards Derek but Jackson's tail wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground with a loud smack as my head hit the concrete and pain shot up my leg

I quickly spun and kicked Jackson away from me then carefully sat up as I watched Derek move towards me but Jackson slashed his stomach again and he fell to the ground, I desperately wanted to go to Derek but Jackson stood between us.

Isaac looked between us and stood but Allison blocked his path and stabbed him through his chest and when he moved to swipe at her, Allison ducked behind him and stabbed him in the back.

I started to painfully crawl and drag myself towards Derek but when I looked over at Isaac I saw him fall to the ground and watched as Allison's eyes fell onto Derek and my eyes widened when I realised what she was about to so I used all of my remaining energy to throw myself in front of my former friend and my mate.

"NOO!" I screamed but her blades connected ripping through my stomach.

"Allison!" Scott yelled but it was too late, I gasped in pain and looked down to watch Allison pull the knife out of my stomach then looked back up at Allison and saw hurt, shock and regret flash through her eyes as I fell to the ground clutching my stomach just as Jackson came up behind her and knocked both of her knives out of her hands before his hand wrapped around Allison's throat making her gasp.

"Not yet, sweetheart" Gerard called out walking towards the fight.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him.

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott replied confusing us.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked him.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked but Gerard ignored her.

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

I felt a clawed hand brush against mine so I turned my head and saw Derek who pulled me closer to him and I entwined our fingers as I felt his other hand press against my stomach wound trying to help stop the bleeding enough so that my healing would kick in, I placed a hand over his and offered him a small reluctant smile to tell him I was okay.

"He's dying" Isaac said.

"I am I have been for a while now, unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does" I looked up at Gerard as he stared down at Derek with a victorious smirk, Allison gasped realizing what her grandfather was planning on doing and Gerard glared at her then Jackson tightened his hold on her throat.

"You monster" Chris growled.

"Not yet"

"What are you doing?" Allison exclaimed, as the Kanimas hold on her got stronger.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris asked, on the brink of tears.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard exclaimed then he paused as he turned to look at Scott. "Scott" Scott looked down at Derek then down at the ground as his face went back to normal before he made his way over to me and Derek then grabbed the back of Derek's neck.

"Scott no!" I shrieked clutching my mate's hand tighter but he ignored me and pulled Derek up, his hand was ripped away from mine and I couldn't move since I was in far too much pain to help Derek and it killed me. "Please don't do this, you promised me!" I cried.

"Scott, don't" Derek groaned. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after he'll be an Alpha and he's probably going to kill Skye too"

"That's true but I think he already knows that don't you Scott, he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only pieces that don't fit Derek and in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love"

"Scott don't, please don't do this, whatever he promised you it's a lie!" I yelled with tears pooling out of my eyes as I tried to stand to stop Scott but Isaac had managed to come over and was holding me back. "PLEASE SCOTTY!" I yelled struggling against Isaac and I met Scott's eyes but when I looked into them I recognised his mischievous look instantly and his eyes begged me to trust him.

"I'm sorry but I have to" he pulled Derek's hair at the nape of his neck so that his mouth was wide open as Gerard rolled up his shirt sleeve before placing his hand between his jaws and Derek could do nothing but bite down, when Gerard stepped back Scott dropped Derek to the ground and Gerard held his arm up in victory so I pushed Isaac off me and crawled over to Derek putting his head in my lap.

"Derek?" I brushed some hair out of his eyes "Derek look at me please" he opened his eyes and met my eyes so I sighed in relief then looked up as Gerard started laughing triumphantly but then we all watched as black blood began to ooze out the bite wound and we all looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Gerard asked us when he saw us staring "What is this…what did you do?" Gerard asked Scott.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan" Scott said looking down at Derek and me then looked back at Gerard with a smile. "I had a plan too" Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill container then emptied the contents into his hand and crushed it.

"Mountain ash!" he exclaimed as the black blood began to come out of his nose, ears and eyes as he fell to his knees then a fountain of blood came pouring out of his mouth making me turn away, when it was done he fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked Scott as I helped him sit up a little.

"Because you might be an Alpha but you're not mine" there was a groan as Gerard pulled himself up and spit more black stuff on the ground.

"Kill them!" he yelled at the Kanima. "Kill them all!" the Kanima let go of Allison for just enough time for her to elbow him in the face, getting away as Stiles' jeep burst through the wall and hit him.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed but the Kanima jumped on the hood of the car hissing, causing Stiles and Lydia to scream and jump out of Stiles' Jeep and run over to us but Lydia stopped.

"Jackson, Jackson" Lydia exclaimed coming face to face with Jackson just as he looked like he was about to strike her and Scott had to stop Stiles from running to her because she held up a key and his facial expression changed putting his hand down as he slowly turned back into human Jackson before taking the key from her.

I watched as Jackson backed up raising his hands and seemed to nod at Derek who had been trying to stand and saw him look up at something then out of nowhere Peter jumped out running towards him before clawing him in the back and Derek quickly moved in front of him and shoved his claws through Jackson's stomach.

I shut my eyes because I never wanted to see Derek kill anyone even if he was ending the threat and because I could hear Jackson start coughing and choking so I squeezed my eyes tighter and turned my head as I felt someone touch my shoulder and I knew it was Isaac straight away without even opening my eyes.

"Do you…do you still…?" Jackson could barely get out his question as I opened my eyes and saw Derek stepping back towards me and Isaac so he stepped away as Derek put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I do…I do still love you…I do still love you…I do…I do…I do still love you…I do…" Lydia kept sobbing as she laid him down, I tried blinking away the tears that were forming but they fell down my cheeks anyway because I couldn't imagine having to go through that if it were me and Derek.

I hid my face in Derek's chest while his arms wrapped tightly around me as I cried into his chest and a few seconds later we couldn't hear Jackson's heartbeat anymore, which meant Jackson was now dead as the last bit of scales disappeared from his face.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked looking around making me look up to see Gerard was gone.

"He can't be far" Chris replied.

Lydia got up and started walking toward us but then there was the sound of claws scratching the ground which caused everyone to look up as Jackson opened his eyes revealing them to now be a piercing blue like Derek's old Beta eyes and he let out a loud roar, his face fully transformed into a werewolf before he turned back to normal and Lydia ran to him hugging him and I turned completely into Derek's arms hugging him in relief because it was finally over.

After all that happened tonight Derek and I went back to my place relieved when my dad wasn't home because I really didn't want to explain why Derek and I were covered in blood and cuts since we didn't even tell him all about the everyday things we deal with because I didn't want him to worry.

I jumped out of the shower and inspected the wound on my stomach and leg closely relieved to see them healing over nicely even though they still hurt but luckily they weren't bleeding anymore, I felt Derek wrap his arms around my waist making me look up to meet his eyes in the mirror as he laid his chin on my shoulder.

"You scared me tonight Skye, I told you not to come and you deliberately disobeyed me" I sighed.

"I know but I couldn't sit back and wait for you to come home and I'm glad I went because seeing you hurt was already unbearable enough, so to hear about it would have been even worse, you have to accept that I'm strong enough to help now Derek and that I'm not going to be the loyal Beta who sits and obeys you're every command because I'm not just your Beta, I'm your mate and that means we do things together" he smiled.

"You're right, it's probably time I stop treating you like a Beta" I looked up confused. "Because you're right, you're not just my beta you're my mate which technically makes you the Alpha female, which means we're equals"

"But I'm not an Alpha" he shrugged.

"You never know besides you're a horrible Beta" I raised my eyebrow at him. "You question every move I make and fight me on almost every decision, so yeah you're a really bad Beta" Derek paused and moved closer to me. "But when the time comes…I think you'll make a great Alpha" my eyes widened in shock.

"But how, I'd never take someone's power" he cupped my cheeks.

"It's probably time I tell you the last thing you need to know about mates" my eyes widened even more.

"There's more I need to know?" he nodded.

"Mates are always on the same pack level, a Beta with a Beta so because I'm Alpha that means you have the possibility to become an Alpha to stand beside me and lead our pack and lately I've been feeling that dominance in you but I didn't think it was a good time to tell you because of Jackson, Matt and Gerard and I know we said no more secrets but-" I put my finger over his lips.

"I'm glad you did because I definitely wouldn't have been able to handle all that at once" he smiled turning me around then went to pull me into a kiss. "But please no more secrets" I warned him, he nodded.

"I promise" I smiled and kissed him as his hands slowly went around my waist before he lifted me up so I was forced to wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist as he carried me back towards my bed then lowered me beneath him.

I woke up the next morning before Derek and cuddled closer to him as his arms instinctively wrapped around my bare back, I was about to fall asleep again when his phone beeped signalling he had a text message, I groaned as he looked up and grabbed it.

"Ignore it" I mumbled into his chest before gently starting to kiss up his chest towards his neck.

"It's Peter and it's important, he's says you should see it to" he frowned, I sighed sitting up then got dressed, we left and headed towards the old Hale house and I swear if this was nothing than I was going to send Peter back to hell myself.

When we got to the Hale house, I took his offered hand as he led me towards Isaac and Peter then the four of us walked towards the Hale house and when I looked up at it my eyes narrowed at the painted symbol on the door.

"You haven't told them everything have you?" Peter asked Derek leaning against a tree after Derek and him shared a few looks, I let go of Derek's hand and walked up to the door followed by Isaac rolling my eyes at Peter's words.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack, so eager to strengthen his power and his number?"

"Protection" I answered because that was what Derek told me.

"Against who?" Peter said with a smug smile that I wanted to slap off his face.

"The hunters…" I replied shrugging.

"Not just the hunters" Peter shook his head. "When there's a new Alpha, people take notice especially one with a mate" I looked at him confused then locked eyes with Derek because I didn't like the sound of what Peter just said.

"People like who?" Isaac asked, when he didn't get an answer he turned back to look at the door. "What is this, what does this mean?"

"It's they're symbol and it means they're coming" Derek answered never breaking his eye contact with me and I could tell he was worried so it must be bad if Derek was worried about it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alphas"

"Alphas, as in more than one?" Isaac asked him.

"A pack of them" Derek replied and I knew why he was worried, a rival pack was bad and I'm guessing one filled with just Alpha's is even worse.

"An Alpha pack" Peter clarified. "And they're not coming, they're already here" it was silent for a minute before Peter said something else. "Skyler you might want to think about rising to Alpha stats soon" I turned and glared at him because he knew way more than I liked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You're a powerful Beta Skyler especially having learnt control on your first full moon so I'm sure you could take down an Alpha as you are now but imagine the power you'd have as an Alpha, we're gonna need that" I bit my lip as I looked at Derek because I doubt he agrees with Peter encouraging me to fight with an Alpha but he didn't glare or growl at his Uncle surprising me.

"I…I'm not th…that power...f…ful" I argued stuttering nervously since so far I seemed to just be an ordinary Beta but then I remembered what Derek said last night that I've been showing signs of dominance and might become an Alpha but I thought it was just that, I might have the ability to become one not that I was absolutely destined to become one since I wasn't sure I even wanted that kind of power.

"That's where you're wrong, you're more powerful than Derek was as a Beta, why do you think I was interested in turning you when I was an Alpha" that got a reaction out of Derek making me smile.

"Because you're a psychopath" he looked down and I saw Derek smiling at me.

"I could sense how powerful you'd be as a werewolf because if you make a powerful Beta then we could only imagine what kind of Alpha you'd be and being Derek's mate will put you on the same level in pack rank" I looked down as my phone rang and Stiles' face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Stiles" I sighed answering

 _"_ _Hey we're coming to get you where are you?"_ he asked me, I looked at Derek before replying.

"The Hale house"

 _"_ _Alright be there in two"_ I hung up and looked up back up at Derek letting him see the fear in my eyes since I never really expected this kind of news even after last night, I thought I had time before this would happen.

I looked back at the door then crossed my arms staring at the symbol in fear because I didn't like the sound of any of this, I quickly looked up when I could hear the jeep coming closer so without another thought I opened the door knowing Scott and Stiles wouldn't see the symbol then looked at them and shook my head.

"Don't say anything to them, they don't need to know about any of this" I walked over to Derek and squeezed his hand then kissed him quickly as Stiles pulled up.

"Yo Skye hurry up" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"I'll see you later?" I asked Derek.

"Of course" he replied so I kissed him once last time before running over the jeep and climbing in.

Stile's, Scott and I drove to the lacrosse fields since Stiles wanted to make first line to so he'd convinced Scott to help him do that, I know it probably wasn't a good idea to keep the knowledge of the Alpha pack to myself since we never kept secrets from each other but I wanted them to have a chance at normal so that's why I didn't want them involved for as long as I can.

"So you really think she's gonna come back to you" Stiles asked Scott as we got out of the Jeep and walked towards the back to get out the sticks and lacrosse balls.

"Yeah I know she is, what about you and Lydia?" Scott replied.

"Well the ten year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to fifteen but the plan is definitely still in motion" Stiles replied as we got the gear out of the back of his Jeep

"You know you could just ask her out" I spoke up but he just laughed

"Yeah okay, we can't all be mated to Alpha werewolves" I rolled my eyes but smiled because that was the first time Stiles said that out loud without making a sour face. "Scott get in the goal and help me make team captain like you promised, big guy"

"Oh before I forget" Scott said grabbing an envelope out of his bag "Allison wanted me to give you this" he said holding it out to me, my smile dropped but nodded as I took the envelope from him before sitting down on a bench and looked at the envelope, my name was written neatly across the envelope, I stared at it for a minute before finally deciding to open it and read the letter

Skyler,

I know I should probably start off by saying I'm sorry but know that sorry will never excuse what I did to you or what I did to Derek since I know how much you care about him

But losing my mom nearly killed me and I know again that doesn't excuse hurting you the way I did and I should have never taken my anger out on you especially since you've been nothing but a true friend to me since I moved here, I could try and blame Gerard and say manipulated me but that's no excuse since you can't manipulate someone without those feelings of hate and vengeance already in place

I've never been as upset to lose a friend as I am now because it's not because my family's moving…this time I know it is all my fault and I want you to know that you and Lydia have become more than friends to me…you're practically my sisters and I'm truly grateful to have been friends with you even if it was just a short amount of time, I wish you well Skye and I really just want to tell you again that I truly am sorry for everything I did and won't blame you if you never want to talk to me again

Allison

I sighed since I knew even though the letter was thoughtful and she'd taken the time to apologise it was going to take a lot more than this for me to forgive her because she almost took the most important thing in my life away from me and that was definitely not going to be an easy thing to forgive her for so I tucked the letter away in my pocket then looked up at Scott and Stiles ready to watch this colossal fail waiting to happen.

"Hey you know what I just realised, I'm right back where I started" Scott said pausing.

"What do you mean?" Stiles and I asked him at the same time.

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, nothing" Scott replied.

"You still got us!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

"I had you two before"

"Yeah and you still got us, okay it's a life fulfilled" Stiles replied making me and Scott laugh.

"Very" Scott replied.

"Now remember, no wolf powers" Stiles said getting a ball into his stick's net.

"Got it" Scott mumbled.

"No I mean it, no super-fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing…none of that crap, okay"

"Okay" Scott agreed hitting each side of the goal. "Come on" Stiles went to take the shot but then stopped.

"You promise?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Would you just take the shot already?"

"Yeah come on Stiles it's not like we're getting any younger here" I yelled out to him watching as Scott lowered himself and Stiles aimed his shot again but then saw Scott glow his eyes and put a hard over my mouth to stop myself from laughing until Stiles took his shot but Scott caught it using his wolf reflexes.

"I said no wolf powers" Stiles yelled at Scott and I cracked up laughing falling to the floor clutching my stomach and couldn't help think how much I had really missed these types of moments with them.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for season 2 but please keep reviewing and let me know what you thought and whether you'd like to read more of their story in S3 and what you might be interested in reading, any ideas are welcome but I cant say there will be a guarantee that your idea will make it into the final drafts so I apologise if they don't.**

 **I now have a connected Twitter account for posting picture o** **f Skyler's clothes if some of you are interested in that stuff.**

 **Please follow HaleWolfGirl10 Girl10Hale**


	13. Author's Note: Next Story Info

**A/N: The third installment story** **to this series is up and called - The Blood Moon (S3 part 1 &2), so please give it a read and please don't be shy to tell me your thoughts, I appreaciate any and all feedback **

**-** **HaleWolfGirl10**


End file.
